AATC: My Bad
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Please Read and Review for additional chapters - Hannah
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My bad

Chapter one

Speechless

**The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger. Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses. But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity. Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. Let out the obvious. They're in love! **

**Brittany's POV**

"Alvin, I told you time and time again, that's my seat." I easily hauled my one-strap bag over my shoulder and hovered over the red clad chipmunk, who wore a smug grin wiped across his face and proceeded on making himself comfortable in my respective bus seat.

"It doesn't have your name on it." He replied coolly and conceitedly, leaning back against the wall of the bus as the large vehicle heaved itself out from the side of the road and onto a busy intersection. The weight of the bus almost knocked me off my feet when it dragged around the tight corner.

I regained my stature and balance, sighing with annoyance at Alvin's arrogance. "Just get out of my fucking seat. I'm not in the mood for an ass like you ruining my day." I snapped, tossing my bag beside him and hoisted both my hands onto my hips.

Alvin shot a false hurt expression my way, "Ouch. That, really, offended me, Brit," he lifted an eyebrow with a tonne of humour, "you should try raising your voice a little. And maybe, just maybe, someone might actually notice you." He deliberately nudged my bag off the seat and tilted his red, DC cap over his eyes.

Incensed, I whipped off his headwear and hurled it at the far side of the bus, earning a few, 'Hey!'s, and 'what the hell!'s from the front passengers. I ignored their petty complaints and continued to glare at the cool and collected Alvin Seville, who just found out his cap, had disappeared from his head.

"What the fuck man!" His head snapped up in my direction, giving me the look that read: _'what the hell did I_ _ever do to you?' _written all over his face.

I was in his face, "Now listen here a mo bro! That there you're sitting on is _my_ seat! Get off it if you know what's comin for ya!" My nostrils flared angrily, as I swiftly grabbed my bag and held it above my head, threatening to clout him across the face with it.

Alvin just chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Easy there toots. Don't wanna break a nail." The bridge of my nose creased into a deathly glower, and when I was just about to give him what for, the bus driver peered through the rear view mirror and scolded me. "Brittany Seville! Sit down and behave or you will be walking to school!"

Alvin cracked a humorous grin, as I groaned loudly and slumped into the seat next to him. **(Since there were no other seats on the bus)** I thumped my bag into my lap and looked out the window, eager to avoid eye contact with the red clad chipmunk blowing raspberries in my ear. My teeth gritted at the aggravating noise, and I suddenly found myself knocking him in the jaw with the back of my knuckles.

Alvin slouched backwards, and when I whirled around, his hand was clasped around his mouth. I rolled my eyes, "note to yourself, never make irritating noises where this chipette can hear. Your vocals will be next on my 'to break list'."

Alvin glared at me, and was just about to retort, when the bus steadily pulled up in front of West Eastman High. _Finally,_ I sighed in relief, jumping out of my seat and darting down the aisle of the long vehicle. I noticed Simon and Jeanette already making their way up the steps into the school's building, closely followed by Theodore and Eleanor, chatting excitedly as they squeezed through the crowded doors.

I stepped out of the bus, abruptly hopping out of the way of a puddle thirty centimetres ahead. At that moment Alvin snuck up behind me and swung his bag over my head, making me squeal in fright. Students in earshot all snapped their attention to me, bursting with laughter as my cheeks burnt with anger.

I smoothed down my now ruffled, auburn bangs and stomped off towards a group of my friends chatting beside the flight of concrete steps. I hauled my bag over my shoulder and waved to them, "hey girlfriends!"

Latisha, AKA, Leash, was first to notice me, flipping her long, layered sun kissed blonde hair from her face as we came face to face. She smiled, as we bopped hips, "hey Britz! How's Alvin doing?" She teased, making me roll my eyes.

"The usual. Shallow, vain, and so up himself. What else is new?" I informed, brushing my side fringe out of my eyes. Leash chuckled, "Besides the fact that he's rounded up over half the school's chicks in exactly..." She glanced down at the invisible watch on her wrist and then eyed the red clad chipmunk wriggling his brows at a large crowd of giggling girls. I cracked a smile, but peered over my shoulder and felt an unexpected pang of jealousy shoot through my chest. I shook it off and turned back to Leash, "...five point two seconds. Hey, a second quicker. A new Alvin Seville record."

I playfully shook my head and began to rummage through my bag. I glanced up at Leash, "You won't need a speed dial to estimate how fast an insect regrets swarming into a bug zapper now can you?"

The blonde smiled humorously, before gasping in excitement, "Is that Juicy you're wearing?" She asked, eyeing the pink, Juicy Couture loose tank top I was wearing with wide eyes.

I pulled out a small tube of strawberry lip gloss and stood up. I looked down at my shirt, "Oh, this? Yeah, it was on special and I thought it would look good with my waist shorts, so I bought it. Isn't it cute?" Leash nodded in agreement, completely mesmerized.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and the remainder of students outside swarmed through the school doors. I groaned, and brushed a light shade of gloss on my lips as I reluctantly trudged inside, with Leash following close to my side. A group of jocks wolf whistled at us as we put on our flirty shoes and strutted down the corridor towards our lockers. My juicy pink, ankle length roman sandals clacked against the marble floor.

After the third try of the combination code, I finally managed to unlock my locker and yank out random books from the inside. I slammed the door closed and was just about to head off to homeroom, when I walked smack bang into a hottie of a guy with gorgeous, wind-blown dark hair. It was Zeke, one of the school's hefty football quarterbacks. He gave me one of his charming smiles and wriggled his eyebrows, "well, if it isn't the sexy Chipettes pop singer. Brittany Seville."

I flashed Zeke a dazzling smile and batted my lashes, "well, if it isn't the stocky Eagles quarterback. Zeke Talor."

Zeke pouted his lips and began to slowly lean in. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I playfully pushed past him and headed for my homeroom, leaving the jock with wearing a confused expression wiped across his face.

I skidded through the door as the second bell rang; earning twenty eight pairs of eyes looking my way, even Mrs Dower, my homeroom teacher. I clutched my study books against my chest and trudged up the aisle of desks, seating myself beside Leash who silently called me over.

"You're late Miss Seville," Mrs Dower scolded, placing the role against the pile of papers on her desk and eyed me. "You are lucky I'm in a good mood today." I rolled my eyes when she turned her back on me, whispering to Leash, "I wonder what's triggered her schmaltzy side. I'd be half way to Dr Rubin's by now." She cracked a smile and nodded in agreement, just as a scrunched note landed softly upon my desk.

I looked over my shoulder, but everyone seemed to have their eyes glued to the front of the class. I picked up the note and unravelled it, frowning as I read the slightly rushed handwriting:

_Finder's keeper's loser's weepers, whoever gets to that seat first keeps it_

I huffed an annoyed sigh and glared at Alvin, who sat beside one of his friends Kane a few desks behind mine. The red clad chipmunk just smirked in return and teasingly rubbed his eyes, mouthing, 'boo hoo'. I growled at him. MEN! Honestly! Fucking grow up.

I snapped my head to the side, rolling my eyes as I noticed a group of girls with their chins in the palms and sighing dreamily, as they gazed towards Alvin, who winked in return. I shook my head in disgust, and turned my glare to the front of the class, when Mrs Dower had only just whipped around from the white board.

The teacher clasped her hands together, sending a light, snapping noise throughout the room, signalling all students to turn their attention only on her. "Alright class! I want everyone's undivided attention!" She demanded, pushing her dark green glasses to the bridge of her nose, before raising an arm and pointing towards a tall Brunette. His head jerked up as soon as he heard his name, "Mister Taylor, I insist you put that comic aside and pay attention, or you will serve the whole of lunch break as the litter monitor." Mrs Dower said sternly. The brunette slapped the comic down on his desk and groaned almost inaudibly.

I, on the other hand, pulled out a nail filer and scrubbed the edges of my nails with its rough surface. Mrs Dower was too absorbed in reading out the daily bugle to the class to even notice. Everything seemed oddly silent in my own world, except for the constant murmuring of male voices behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, just as Alvin tossed yet another scrunched note onto my desk. He pointed to the ball of paper and mouthed, '_read it_' in my direction. Rolling my eyes, I swiftly flicked it off the desk, earning a huff of annoyed sighs from the red clad chipmunk. I proceeded on scrubbing my nails.

Abruptly, the bell rung once again, and as if on cue, the whole class pounced out of their seats and squeezed out the homeroom door before you could say, 'Mississippi'. I blinked, snatching up my study books and plodded off to class, with Alvin following close behind. As I walked down the swarming corridor towards English class he finally passed rushing students headed the opposite direction and jumped in front of me, shoving the scrunched note in my face.

"You forgot something." He smirked, as I slapped his hand away.

I glared at him, "yeah I did. I completely forgot to roll you up in a carpet and throw you off a bridge." I attempted on pushing past him, but all he did was block my path.

Alvin lifted an eyebrow, before heaving out a sarcastic chuckle, "Ha, ha, very funny," he snorted, "you're a laugh Brit, you really are. Listen, I have a solution to our, 'seat' problem." He made the impression with his fingers.

But just before Alvin could continue, I held up a hand and cut him off, "Wait. This is very new. You, Alvin Seville, actually thought of something." I smirked at him, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'll say it again," he began, partly glaring and proceeded with his mockery. "You're a real laugh, Brit. Very..._very_ side-splitting." By then Alvin's voice turned serious, "I said I found a solution to our seat problem." He unravelled the ball of paper and raised it over my head, "we both have shared trips sitting there. So today after school, the one who sits in that seat-"

I cut him off once again, "is me, me, me, and me. That's my own seat; you have the middle rows all to yourself." I tried shoving past him for a second time, only to be pushed against the nearest locker, with both my arms pinned to the door. "Hey!" I yelled.

My study books hit the floor with a thud, and firmly kicked aside by Alvin. He glared at me, "will you shut up so I can explain!" The bridge of my nose creased into a frown, as he carried on, "Since I'm nice, you get the seat first after school. I have my share in the mornings. Satisfied?"

I lifted both eyebrows and shook my head, "I'll say it again," I began, earning an annoyed sigh from Alvin. "That's my seat. You have the middle rows all to yourself. End of discussion." I flicked my wrists, seeking an escape out of his strong grasp.

Suddenly, Ryan and his group of ironic, arrogant jocks barged down the corridor and rammed Alvin into me. Both our eyes widened, as his lips accidently crashed against mine. I couldn't pull away. I still had my back to the locker. Alvin couldn't pull away, because Ryan still pressured him against me.

I winced, as Alvin's fingers tensed around my wrists, and I felt the heat of his cheeks on my face. I, on the other hand, was completely frozen from head to toe. I didn't want to believe it, but since now it was true. Alvin Seville kissed me. Not by instinct, but by force from others. I even found myself slightly melting at the softness of his lips, and the instant zing of an unexpected thrill mentally drowning out my muffled yelps of surprise.

"Get a room you two!" Ryan teased, pulling his hand away from Alvin's back and running off down the corridor with his friends.

The red clad chipmunk swiftly pulled back, immediately whipping his head away from my surprised stare. I was speechless. Looking down at my feet, Alvin reached for my shoulder, but quickly kept his hands to himself.

"...Um..." He muttered, breaking the awkward silence between us. "...Uh..." He stepped backwards, as I whipped up my books and bolted to my English class, leaving him frozen in the deserted corridor.

**Lunch Break-**

**Alvin's POV**

"Hey Al! Heads up!" I whirled around to the source of my name, suddenly coming face to face with a football being thrown. As if almost instantly, my reflexes kicked in and I caught the ball, grinning triumphantly towards Zeke, who scooped up a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth.

"Too quick for ya." I chuckled. Zeke playfully rolled his eyes and attempted to snatch the ball from my grip. I jumped out of my seat and circled the table, with the ball wedged under my arm. Zeke chased me, positioning himself in a defensive pose in front of me.

Kane joined in, frantically waving arms in the air, "Alvin! I'm open!" He shouted, as Zeke tried to block his way. "I'm open, Im open!"

I made an attempt to pass the ball to Kane, but almost being knocked off my feet by Zeke who leapt for it. Unfortunately for him I was a good, half a head taller.

I found the opportunity and tossed the ball to Kane, who caught it and circled the table, as Zeke began to chase him. Kane passed it back to me, just before his pursuer rammed into him and they both hit the floor with a thud. I chuckled at the scene, as the two tackled each other.

I picked off an apple from my tray and slumped back into my seat, placing the football upon the table and biting into the piece of fruit. At that moment, Zeke and Kane pulled themselves off the floor and joined me at the table, digging into their lunches like wild animals. "Easy on the grub dudes!" I laughed, "Don't wanna disappoint the ladies with love handles sprouting from our hefty chests now do we?" I winked at a couple a girls sitting a few tables further down, who giggled hysterically.

Zeke and Kane looked at each other and snorted, leaning back on their chairs. Kane grinned, "Well, you can't enjoy yourself with an empty stomach." Zeke nodded cockily in agreement, "Especially when that certain someone you want to enjoy is none other than miss, Brittany Seville." He looked at me with a playful glare, "I'm so jealous of you right now Al. You're living with the hottest, sexiest girl in school."

My eyes widened at this, suddenly remembering what happened with the Ryan incident. I bit my lip and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I am ain't I?" I could still taste Brittany's strawberry flavoured lips on the tip of my tongue.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Duh." He huffed a sigh of covetousness and folded his arms across his chest, as he turned his head towards the table Brittany and her friends were seated.

She burst into a ray of sweet, pleasant laughter, when one of her friends, Elise, updated her and the others on the latest gossip.

**With Brittany-**

**Brittany's POV**

I plopped a single grape into my mouth, before letting out a giggle as my friend, Elise continued on with the latest gossip.

"OMG!" Elise gasped suddenly, making everyone around our table chuckle. "Did you see that Ian Hawke guy bare all in that demented foil dress at the Staples Centre?" She asked.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "when have I ever forgotten that?" I shuddered at the thought. Ian Hawke? Fake dress? Impersonating me and my sisters on live television? I knew he was twisted, but seriously! He's gone completely over the limits!

Leash grinned at my reaction, "that's because we never let you forget it."

Adele nodded in agreement, before averting her eyes and swiftly pointed her head down at her feet. "Ugh! I don't think I ever want to look at another guy ever again." She mumbled, letting out a short, disgusted gag. "I was there that night wanting to see you and your sisters perform. But I didn't expect to be looking up at a hairy, half naked thirty year old man with head and hand puppets, imitating you three." She smiled between Jeanette, Eleanor and me, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Everyone around the table joined in; leaning back against their chairs and clutching their stomachs in hard laughter.

Abruptly, Ryan and his arrogant gang of jocks approached us, cackling teasingly towards me. "Hey Brittany! How's Alvin doing?" Ryan taunted. My cheeks burnt with anger, as he pouted his lips. Jeanette and Eleanor both stared at me, confused. Ryan continued to mock me, "oh, don't get all snippy Brittany. The guys and I saw you two sucking face against a locker with our own two eyes."

Elise gasped, before letting out a loud, cooing sound. The others followed on suit. I glanced over my shoulder towards the table Alvin was seated at, catching him staring at me with just as much flush in his cheeks. Kane began to tease him. Zeke just huffed an irritated sigh and folded his arms across his chest.

I glared up at Ryan, who was laughing his ass off. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you and your dipshits just walked on!" I spat, clenching my fists into balls. I wasn't finished yet. I jumped out of my seat and pointed at Ryan. "You. Yeah you, asshole! Rammed him into me! You forced him into kissing me!" I was in his face now, growling through gritted teeth, "You're a fucking wog Ryan! I fucking hate your guts!"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, suddenly with a twist of seductiveness. He leaned down slightly and whispered, "You're so fricken sexy when you're pissed." And without warning, he grabbed my arms and wrenched my body forward, crushing my lips with his ferocious kiss.

I screamed, struggling to escape his firm grasp. I shook my head vigorously, but as a result, Ryan quickly snaked his arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine, to my dismay his rough lips never left mine. I tried kicking him, but only to be slammed into the nearest wall and snogged with double the amount of intensity.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my siblings and friends jump out of their seats and try to pry Ryan off me. But the jocks held them back.

My eyes grew larger, as I felt Ryan's tongue travel inside my mouth and trace the tiny crevasses between my teeth. I let out yet another muffled scream.

And that's when I heard the voice of an unexpected person. Alvin.

**Alvin's POV**

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. But seeing Brittany being forcibly snogged really pissed me off. I thought I would have laughed along with the other jocks, but no, as if another instinct consumed me, I oddly decided against it. I charged over to Ryan, my nostrils flaring. "Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!"

Ryan ignored me and continued on mauling poor, helpless Brittany, who screamed for her attacker to let her go. I ripped him off her, "What the hell man? That was completely uncalled for!" I snapped, shoving Ryan firmly aside and turning my head towards the utterly stunned Brittany, who at the verge of tears. She looked so terrified. So small and dependent, as she slid to the floor and burst into tears.

If this was Alvin Seville, I would have snorted and told her to suck it up. But no, I knelt down and patted her on the shoulder. Who am I! This is Brittany we're talking about! I'm supposed to hate her! "Hey, are you alright?" I asked gently.

Brittany blinked, as a droplet of salt water fell from the corner of her eye, and pattered against her knee. She looked up at me and sniffled, before slightly nodding her head. I stood up and offered her my hand._ I don't why I'm doing this_, I thought, _she'd just reject the offer and pick herself up by herself. _But to my surprise, Brittany accepted, and I pulled her to her feet.

Ryan smirked, "Aww, this is cute. Alvin and Brittany Seville. What a perfect couple. When are the kids due Alvie?" He taunted, folding his arms across his chest, with a look of triumph.

I looked over at Brittany, whose fists were clenched into tight balls. As if almost instantly, she charged at Ryan and punched him square in the face, knocking him firmly to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped at this. Jeanette, Eleanor and I all cheered for her. And that's when Dr Rubin barged through the doors.

She noticed Ryan on the floor, clutching his now bleeding nose, "What is going on in here?" She demanded, as all eyes were being turned to her. All but mine and Brittany's friends and siblings pointed in our direction. The pink clad chipette wiped almost burnt tears off her face and scowled.

Dr Rubin looked at Ryan, and then up to Brittany, who continued to glare at the bleeding jock ion the floor.

Still, having no control over myself, I quickly blurted out, "Ryan forced Brittany into a kiss Rubes. I pulled him off her and punched him in the face." Brittany's eyes widened, and she gawked disbelievingly at me. I just gave her a small nod of reassurance. What the fuck did I just get myself into?

Dr Rubin straightened out her vest and stared scoldingly in my direction. "Well, mister Seville. At least you were being honest." She said, with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Since you were reasonably truthful, you will only have one task, and that's mop the halls after school for the rest of the week." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria, with a wounded Ryan staggering not far behind her.

I looked down at Brittany, who gave me a weak smile and mouthed, '_thank you'_. I returned the smile and headed towards my table, where Zeke and Kane were standing open mouthed. Kane lifted an eyebrow and raised his arms in the air, "you just cost yourself a week with no football training Alvin! To a girl! How are we going to win against the Warriors this time?" He complained, letting his limbs fall to his sides.

Zeke frowned at him, "Not just any girl, Kane. Brittany Seville. She needs to spend that time primping in front of a mirror."

Kane gawked at Zeke, "you're a love struck puppy that's what you are." He spat, making me chuckle slightly. He glared at me, "this isn't a laughing matter Alvin. This season will be tougher to beat, and we need all the drills and practice we can get in our spare time. I mean, I still can't believe it. I thought you hated Brittany!"

I pushed Kane into the nearest seat, "alright, alright! Chill! I'll figure out a way to continue with practices. I couldn't control myself. It just slipped out." I explained, earning a confused glare from him and Zeke.

Kane cracked a teasing smile, "so...you were standing up for her?" He turned to Zeke, who had his arms folded across his chest. "Looks like you have competition Zeke." Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, directly pointing at me, he finished, "cause somebody else has the hots for your girl."

I scoffed, "do not!" I denied, but somewhere in there decided against it. I felt my cheeks burning deeply, so I whipped my head around to avoid being laughed at.

Kane let out a taunting chuckle, "Oh, I bet you're feeling grateful for Ryan right now, Al."

I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow with confusion. Folding my arms across my chest, I asked firmly, "and how exactly do I feel grateful for such a manwhore?"

Kane smirked, before slowly gripping the edges of his seat, "I've heard you whimper Brit's name in your sleep, and-"

I cut him off and demanded sternly, "Where the hell did you hear that load of garbage from?"

Kane shrugged his shoulders, "Theodore of course."

I rolled my eyes, "figured that."

Kane chuckled, before continuing, "Well. Between all that 'load of garbage'," he made the impression with his fingers. "Ryan was carrying on about before snogging the redhead that you and Brit made out in the corridor. Do you deny it?" He challenged, lifting both eyebrows.

I sighed exasperatedly and slightly softened my glare, "Part of its true, but the rest isn't. Manwhore pushed me into her while I was trying to reason with her about the seat on the bus."

Zeke rolled his eyes and huffed, "That answer is gonna get you nowhere A. Even I'm agreeing to this, you have a better chance on getting into her pants than I do." He said, as he turned his head towards Brittany, who didn't seem to notice him.

I scowled at this, "What the fuck Zeke. Can you stop being so fricken sexist, it disgusts me." I snapped, creasing the bridge of my nose in a tight frown.

Kane picked the football off the table and playfully nudged me with it, "chill out A. Zeke's just being a dickhead."

Zeke glared at him, "well excuse me for being reluctantly honest!" He spat.

I rolled my eyes, "some things are better left unspoken."

I looked over at Brittany, who was being comforted by her sisters across the other side of the cafeteria. She hugged her legs and wiped a tear from her eye, as she smiled towards Jeanette and Eleanor. I've never noticed this before. Ever since our lips accidently met, my whole perspective about her had suddenly changed. Brittany looked...well...beautiful.

**CORNY MOMENT! It always happens to me doesn't it? Anyways, hope you liked it! Next chapter coming SOON!**


	2. What am I doing?

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter two

What am I doing?

**This chapter tells how Alvin and Brittany uncontrollably bond. When Alvin returned home after mopping the halls, he found only Brittany inside. **

**Alvin's POV**

"Fuck me dead!" I complained, thumping my bag on the porch and kneeing the front door with frustration. I only just returned home from hell and beyond, when I remembered leaving my keys in my locker.

Everyone had left to the supermarket not very long ago. I could have tagged along, but I just had to end up doing Brittany's dirty work, mopping the halls.

I sighed in exaggeration. I couldn't help it. The words just slipped out. I peeked through the front window and began to picture Brittany's terrified face in my mind. What kind of selfish idiot would do such a thing? Why the hell do I even care?

I shook it off and kicked the door once more, before it suddenly swung open, revealing an annoyed Brittany leaning against the wall. I flinched backwards and lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you were with Dave."

The pink clad chipette shrugged her shoulders, "He told me to wait here for you. Since I was the real criminal." I picked my bag off the porch and followed her inside, tossing it at the door of my bedroom and trudged into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of 'Mother', sipped it, and entered the living room, where Brittany had curled up on the sofa and began to flick through channels on the widescreen. I slumped into a beanbag and chugged my can, before placing it down on the coffee table.

I turned my head towards Brittany, "why didn't Si or Theo stay instead of you?" I asked, curiosity filling my words. She sighed and stretched out on the sofa, "I told you, Dave made me cause it was my fault in getting you in deep shit."

I grinned at her, "well that _was_ a nice hit." I complimented, making her crack a smile. She fluffed a cushion and shoved it under her head, "yep. I'm a real winner. If that son a bitch tries snogging me again, the only thing he'll taste is his own blood. Again."

I chuckled at that, before turning serious, "With the help of me of course." I pointed to myself proudly. Brittany rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Wouldn't have done it without ya Alvin."

She rolled onto her side and faced me, smiling gently, "but t-thanks anyway, though. Out of all people, besides Fricken dumbass Ian, I didn't expect for you to come to my rescue. I guess I owe you an apology."

I only just managed a weak grin, before pulling myself out of the beanbag and carrying my can into the kitchen. To my surprise, Brittany left the sofa and followed me. I tossed my can into the trashcan and opened the cupboard, pulling out a bag of cheeseballs. I whirled around and was just about to make my way back into the living room, when I suddenly came face to face with my counterpart.

My mind and body froze, as she leaned in and gave me a quick peck to the cheek. About three seconds ahead, she pulled away and blushed slightly, before looking up at me and smiled. "That's my act of gratitude. Please take it for granted as also an apology." Whatever happened to the simple, 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry'?

I blinked, completely stunned at what just happened. Brittany took a step backwards and looked down at her feet, before making an attempt to turn and head for her room. I grabbed her wrist, making her whirl around and look at me with a confused expression wiped across her face.

_Without thinking, I gently pulled her arm towards me and placed my lips to hers. Brittany's eyes widened at my sudden approach, but slowly fluttered closed and she moved towards me. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. Her lips were so soft and tender, my whole body melted at its touch. _

_I dropped the bag of cheeseballs on the floor and inched my arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer. Brittany's were tucked against my chest. After about twenty seconds, I slowly broke away and gazed into her electric blue orbs. She lifted an eyebrow softly, "what was that for?" She asked, sounding a little hazy._

"_I-" But before I could properly answer, Brittany pushed me against the fridge and seized a scruff of my shirt. I thought she was going to bitch slap me, until her lips collided with mine once again. _

_Her fingers knotted in my hair, as I tightened my grasp around her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. A new warmth ignited throughout me. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was strong but sentimental. I was supported by pure bliss that sent hunger ripples through every inch of me. My stomach tingled, and my mind throbbed with light-headedness. _

_I twirled us around, gently pushing Brittany against the nearest bench. I began to trace circles on her hips, and as a result, she let out a soft moan as I kissed her. And without a second thought, I hooked an arm under her knees and swept her off her feet. Not for one second my lips left hers. _

_Brittany threw her arms around the back of my neck, as I carried her into the living room. I dropped the chipette onto the sofa and topped her, leaning in and began to nibble vigorously at her right ear. _

_Brittany's hand glided up and down my back, occasionally slipping under the hem of my top. She delicately traced my skin with her fingertips, sending shivers down my spine. The sensation was driving me wild. _

_Abruptly, Brittany's fingers slid to my lower back and hid themselves away inside the rear pockets of my loose fitting jeans. That caused me to accidently buck into her; making the chipette grapple my waist with her legs, hooking them tightly around me. _

_Brittany swiftly flipped me over, sending us falling to the ground with a thud. Her body straddled my hips, as she sat up began to unbutton my shirt. She gasped as soon as she fully undid the item of clothing. Brittany gazed down at me with wide eyes, "wow Alvin. Muscle central." _

_I chuckled at that, before gliding my hands under the hem of her loose tank top, feeling the soft skin that lay hidden from sight. She let out a soft moan, as I tweaked the front clasp of her silken bra. I flicked my wrists and off it came. Brittany sighed in relief, finally to be free of an item of clothing. _

_She pressed the palms of her hands against my chest, leaned down, and purred in my ear. "Now, let me give you a better view." With that, she slowly pulled the tank top over her head, revealing its hidden treasure underneath. She slipped off the straps and the bra was tossed aside. _

_I was so mesmerized by Brittany's beauty, I accidently bucked into her the second time. She playfully slapped my arm, "will you stop!" She snapped cheerfully, "you're turning me on." _

_I gazed seductively at her, and wiggled my eyebrows, "isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" I cupped her face in my palms and pulled her against me. I nibbled at her bottom lip, "you're so beautiful." _

_Abruptly, Brittany grabbed my arms and flipped me over again. Now I was in her former place. Straddling her hips. She grasped the opening of my unbuttoned shirt and ripped the piece of clothing off. She glided her hands up and down my chest, tracing my six pack with the tips of her fingers. _

_Brittany hooked her arm around the back of my neck and pulled my head down to her face, playfully nipping my left ear. I could feel her bare chest press against mine. It felt so mesmerizing. _

_I looked down upon the topless chipette, who gently licked my cheekbone and lightly pressed her lips to my closed eyelid. She pulled away, just before I leaned down and lured her into a passionate kiss. _

_Brittany moaned in ecstasy, "Oh Alvin..." _

"Alvin?"

"Alvin?"

"ALVIN!"

I shook my head vigorously, and dropped a bag of cheeseballs to the floor. I looked up, blinking as the light of the room brightened, revealing an annoyed Brittany. "What the fuck happened?" I asked, completely dazed and disoriented.

Brittany folded her arms across her chest and sighed exaggeratedly, before cocking an eyebrow to the side. "You mean you didn't know?"

I gave her a confused look, "what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I tried calling your name for god knows how long, but you were like, totally out cold. And still standing! Sit the fuck down man! You're giving me a headache." She grabbed my arm and hauled me into the living room, where she pushed me into the sofa and slumped down beside me.

I turned to Brittany and bit my lip, "what happened before I dozed off?" I asked, leaning the side of my head in the palm of my hand.

She lifted both eyebrows and a concerned expression wiped across her face. She stood from her seat and glanced at me, "you look like you're gonna pass out any living moment. I'm fetching you some water." With that, Brittany disappeared into the kitchen, leaving only me and my lingering thoughts.

I slumped back into the sofa and sighed, deep in mind on what crossed it. The 'dream' seemed like it went on for ages, but Brittany was still standing in one spot by the time I snapped out of it. And what was it about anyway? Some of it looked hazy, but the rest was crystal clear. I swear I could feel the warmth of Brittany's entire body against me. I felt her weight. I witnessed areas that were meant to be hidden. I enjoyed the ecstasy. But what was all this trying to tell me?

"Alvin?" The sound of Brittany's voice disrupted my thoughts. I blinked, and looked up at her, as she handed me a glass of cold water.

I sipped the drink, before placing it onto the coffee table. Brittany smiled weakly, seeming oddly concerned, "How are you feeling?"

That question caught me off guard. Brittany Seville never asked me how I was feeling. So why is she going for it now? I pushed that thought aside. Answer the question damn you! I gave her a reassuring nod, "yeah, I'm fine. Just confused."

Brittany swept her side fringe out of her face and curled up on the other side of the sofa. "How so?" She asked, gently smoothing down her bangs, and tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

I scratched my head, "I dunno. The last thing I saw was you, and then. Fairyland." I took the glass of water and guzzled it, before resting the empty glass against my chin and nibbled the rim.

"Okay." Brittany muttered, before reaching over and patting me on the knee. "You know I'm sorry for getting you into shit Alvin. It's just, Ryan's face looked so tempting to grind your fist into, I couldn't control myself."

I placed the glass on the floor and smiled at Brittany, "its cool Brit. Zeke wouldn't want your fingers get all wrinkly from the washing water anyway."

She cocked an eyebrow, "is that the only reason why you turned yourself in instead of me?" She asked. Her voice sounded demanding and exasperated.

I smirked, "yep." Brittany's jaw dropped, just as she snatched up a throw pillow and clouted me with it. I shielded my eyes and laughed, "Alright, alright, alright! Not the only reason!"

The chipette hesitated for a moment, before finally lowering the pillow and tossing it aside. She folded her arms across her chest, "Zeke's a sick puppy he is. He tried kissing me this morning. I mean fricken hell! Two people kissed me today, not including Zeke though. You and fucking lover boy-"

I cut her off, "hey! Fucking lover boy rammed me into you. So don't get all snippy with me when I didn't do shit." I snapped, making Brittany groan in annoyance.

The bridge of her nose creased into a tight frown, "I didn't say that," she retorted.

I glared at Brittany, "you did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did fucking not!"

"Did fricken so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and shouted, "Okay, okay, okay! I did then. Happy now?"

I smirked at her and leaned back against the arm of the sofa, "The Alvinator strikes again." I announced proudly and arrogantly.

Brittany glared at me, "yeah well, don't get used to it." She meekly snapped, snatching up the remote and punched in the power button on the widescreen.

I scooted over beside her and playfully nudged her in the arm, "hey, you know I'm just messing with ya Brit." I said gently, waiting patiently for her to reply.

Brittany rested the side of her head against the arm of the sofa and sighed, "I know you are, Alvin. You always say that when you've just about pushed the limits."

I smiled sympathetically, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gently shook her. "You can punch me square in the nose as payback?" I requested, making Brittany smile and let out a small giggle. I grinned and jumped off the sofa. I placed both hands on her shoulders and continued with this successful remedy, "Or, or, you could take my lunch money? Give me a swirly? Wait, wait! How about this one? Roll me up in a carpet and throw me off a bridge?"

Brittany cracked a much broader smile now, and out of nowhere burst into hysterical giggles. She looked up at me, "thanks Alvin. You're a real joker." I grinned at this, as she threw her head back and clutched her stomach in hard laughter.

A few moments later, Brittany picked herself up off the sofa and faced me, wearing a smug grin. She grabbed my shoulders, "I think I'll go for the forth suggestion!" She began to tackle me to the floor, pinning my arms to the wooden floorboards and cackled triumphantly.

I chuckled at this, "hey! I wasn't ready!"

Brittany smirked, "It doesn't matter. You insisted!"

I flicked my wrists, seeking escape from her unexpectedly strong grasp. She whipped off my DC cap and placed it on her head, as she pressured the palms of her hands against my arms. I playfully glared at her, "You're not nice." I joked, making Brittany giggle. _Now's my break_, I thought, swiftly throwing all my weight to the side and flipped the chipette over, who was caught completely by surprise. Now I was topping her.

"Ha! You're down! The Alvinator wins victory!" I cheered, whipping off my cap she wore and put it on, before pressing her wrists to the floor.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'll say it again," she began, "don't get used to it. Cause someday _I'll_ be the one kicking _your_ ass."

I smirked, "well, that won't be for quite a while sweetheart." I froze. That last part just slipped out. Brittany eyed me, "sweetheart?-" "It's a saying." I quickly replied, making her giggle.

"Sure it was Al," she playfully rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked up at me with those gorgeous- what the fuck? Am I checking Brittany out? Oh where oh where can Alvin Seville be? Hey, did she just call me Al? Oh jeez! There's that tingly feeling!

The pressure against Brittany's wrists lessened, but still I remained hovering over the top of her. I couldn't move. I was too mesmerized by the sweet look she cast upon me. It was like a spell. A curse. And without even knowing it, the distance between our faces decreased, and I could feel the tips of our noses touch in an Eskimo kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud honk of a car horn out front. Brittany, surprised, immediately threw me off her and quickly sat up. "Fuck!" She yelled, as I staggered to my feet. My eyes widened when I saw five very familiar figures stepping out of a black Ferrari Enzo and slowly approach the front door, with arms full of grocery bags.

Brittany jumped to her feet and rushed around the living room, tossing lone throw pillows onto the sofa and smoothed down her slightly messed bangs. I watched her run around frantically, until she passed me and I swiftly grabbed her wrist. "Chill, Brit." I said, pulling her towards the door and opening it, just as Dave stumbled through.

My father looked at us, "Alvin, Brittany, could you please help with the shopping." He ordered, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Brittany and I obeyed, taking off outside to help unload the Ferrari. On her way out, Brittany accidently ran into Jeanette, and as a result, the bespectacled chipette squealed in fright and dropped the bag of groceries she once carried. Brittany bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry Jeanette." She knelt down and insisted on helping her pick it up.

After a short while, all the bags were inside, and almost everyone had sprawled out in front of the widescreen and was watching Meerkat Manor. Theodore and Eleanor slumped into the two beanbags closest to the television, Jeanette and Simon sat at their chess table and played one on one, Dave lounged along the sofa, but Brittany and I had taken refuge behind closed bedroom doors.

I sprawled out across the vertical angle of my double bed and nodded my head to the rhythm of 'Eenie Meenie', by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber on my iPod touch. That's when I began to quietly sing to the lyrics:

**You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one**

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

I continued on with the song, smiling pleasantly to the beat. I scooped up a small handful of cheeseballs and plopped them, one by one into my mouth, before proceeding to the lyrics.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall, sighing gently as the song faded and a new one presented itself with 'Drop it low', by Ester Dean and Chris Brown.

I jumped off the bed, placed my iPod on the speaker, and began to break dance in the middle of the room. I swung my door open and raced into Brittany's bedroom, where she was busy fixing her long, auburn hair into a side ponytail.

The chipette whirled around and faced me, just as I grabbed her wrists and dragged her out the room. She had on her fluoro pink, unzipped hoodie and midnight blue tight jeans. I grinned; she has the right style for this dance.

I hauled the struggling Brittany into my room and closed the door, before turning up the volume on my iPod speakers and proceeded on break dancing.

The chipette stared at me with confused eyes, so I started her off by grabbing her waist from behind and lifting her up into the air. Out of instinct, she squealed in surprise, but then began to consume the beat within her and simply swayed her hips.

Brittany twirled around the room, flicking her hair around her face as she did so. I backed up against her, just before she asked over the music, "Why'd you pick me to dance with you? Simon and Theo are right outside that door!"

I grinned, as Brittany flung her head backwards and landed in a perfect bridge, before she flipped herself over onto her feet. Backing her up against the wall, I replied, "They wouldn't! Too goody, goody and sucked into their after school routines! Jean and Ellie are just as bad!"

Brittany laughed over the music, as she playfully pushed me away and continued dancing around the room.

**Ten minutes later-**

Brittany and I collapsed at the foot of my bed, panting hard and wheezing for air. We both laughed exhaustedly with each other, as my counterpart steadily began to sit up with a hand clenched over her chest.

She looked at me, who also threw myself into a sitting position and smiled. "Well..." She huffed, "that was...fun..."

I nodded in agreement, before staggering to my feet and pulling Brittany up with me. I approached the speakers and turned the volume off, released my iPod and tossed it onto my bed.

Brittany swept her now sticky auburn fringe out of her face and turned to me, "t-thanks for the dance Alvin. I'm heading for the showers to rejuvenate." With that, she whipped her head around and walked towards the door.

I stepped forward, "hey," I called gently. Brittany stopped and looked at me, "yeah?" She asked, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

I smiled at her, "you're welcome. And..." I looked her up and down. Brittany lifted an eyebrow, "And...What?" I smirked, and pointed towards her chest, "Your bra straps sliding off your shoulder."

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow, and clouted me with it. "Pervert!" I scolded cheerfully, before throwing the pillow at me and raced out the door.

I chuckled, as I fell onto the mattress of my bed and buried my face in the doona. I grumbled cheerfully, "now I'm gonna have to wait for my shower."


	3. Red faces and pure bliss

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter three

Red faces and pure bliss

**Whatever happened to the selfish, conceited, arrogant munk? Amazing what just one accidental kiss changes your mind's perspective about the one you shared it with. But part of the former you still exists.**

**Brittany's POV**

**Three days later- Friday**

My eyes fluttered open at the wakening alarm on my iPhone. I let out a muffled grumble, reached over towards my bed side table and punched in the stop button, before reluctantly sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

I looked at the wall clock and groaned loudly, "six thirty? I could still be snoozing." Trudging towards the door, I picked up my towel hanging at the end of my bed and slung it over my shoulder, before exiting the room and plodded up the hallway.

"Good morning Brittany." I stopped midway and turned to see Eleanor and Theodore fixing up breakfast in the kitchen. I waved to them and yawned, "Hey guys. You're up early."

Eleanor giggled, as she flipped a piece of French toast in the frying pan. "Could say the same for you. Phone playing up again? Or lost in a love sick daze with that Zeke dude?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Zeke's a douche bag. No wonder. He's hanging out with the Alvin Seville." I pinched a few grapes out of the fruit bowl and headed towards the bathroom, tossing my towel over the shower wall.

As the shower ran, I stripped to the nude and stepped carefully under the water and slid the glass door closed. The warm water flowed over every inch of me, sending calming shivers down my spine. Hot steam misted the entire room and fogged the mirror, making it feel like a relaxing sauna.

I washed my hair, and scrubbed my body, when I accidently splashed soapy water into my eyes. I hissed at the sudden sting, and began searching the walls of the shower for some kind of cloth to ease the pain.

Finally, I found the towel that I hung and pulled it down, rubbing my eyes with the soft material. After a few moments, the twinge decreased and I threw it back over the shower wall. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I growled loudly, when the towel slipped and fell underneath the running water, saturating it.

_That was my only towel, _I grumbled, sliding the glass door open and poked my head out, desperately hunting for another towel. To my despair, the racks were empty.

Folding my arms across my wet, bare chest, I stepped out of the shower and opened all the sink cupboards, finding every one of them deserted as well. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Now how am I gonna walk out of here?" I groaned quietly, before biting down on my bottom lip. Hard.

"Alvin! Give my math homework back! " I flinched at the sound of an enraged Simon, following with a range of loud thumps and thuds. "That's due in today! And if you so much as wrinkle it, your head will be in the toilet bowl before you can say, 'A plus'!"

Then there was another voice. I'm presuming it was Alvin. "Nah! That's you you're talkin about if you don't loosen up and stop worrying about getting an A minus!"

The voices grew nearer, and the aftershocks sent small vibrations underneath my feet. Whipping my head around in every possible direction, I frantically proceeded on finding a towel-or something to cover me. _Man! _I screamed in my head, racing over to the still running shower and picked up the saturated towel. I tried ringing it out as best I could, with no so much luck.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and in flew Alvin, falling to the floor and chuckling hysterically. He didn't notice me until I let out a loud scream in surprise. Not caring that the towel was wet, I swiftly wrapped it around my body and backed into the sliding door of the shower.

Whirling his head around, Alvin's eyes widened, quickly pushed whatever was topping him and staggered to his feet. "So Sorry Brit! It was all Si's fault! He pushed me in here! Very, very sorry!" He averted his eyes for my sake and strode out of the bathroom, yanking the door closed behind him.

My hand was over my mouth, almost screaming in embarrassment. I reached over and turned the taps off in the shower, before stepping into it and curled up in a tight corner.

About a minute later, Jeanette entered the room, thankfully carrying a spare towel with her. I jumped out of the shower and hugged her, "Thank you Jean! You have absolutely no idea how much that humiliated me."

Jeanette handed me the towel and smiled, "I can only imagine Brittany." She muttered aloud, before walking out the door with the soaked towel. I followed her, stopping midway and entering my bedroom. I slammed the door shut, raced over to my dressing table and pulled out a pink bra and matching pink panties.

By the time Theodore called for breakfast, I was fully dressedand just finishing up my eyeliner. My hair was glossed and straightened, with my side fringe swept neatly across my face. I grabbed my iPod touch off my side table and joined my family and friends at the dining table.

"Plus cereal or French toast Brit?" Eleanor offered, as I pulled out a chair and sat in between the blushing Alvin and Jeanette.

"Plus please Ellie." I replied. My youngest sister nodded and poured slim milk into my bowl of cereal. I glanced over at Alvin, who had his head turned away from me. _No such luck, Al_, I thought, _I can still see the deep flushing in your cheeks. _I'll talk with him about it later. When we're alone.

As the clock hit quarter to eight, my sisters, the chipmunks and I all headed out the door, waving a goodbye to Dave as we rounded the corner of the street. And when the bus stop was in view, that's when Alvin and I usually raced for that certain seat. But to my surprise, my counterpart hadn't broken into a sprint.

His cheeks were still a vivid shade of bright red, when he finally made it to the bus stop, along with Theodore and Eleanor trudging behind. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. What's gottin into Alvin?

I headed over to him and tapped his shoulder, "Alvin? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, concern filling the tone of my voice.

Alvin slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled weakly at me, "Y-yeah, I'm fine Brit."

I frowned up at him, and folded my arms across my chest, "well, it doesn't look like it." I reached up and gently pushed his shoulder down. I whispered in his ear, "Does this have to do with the incident this morning?"

Alvin gulped, his cheeks deepening in colour. He nodded vaguely, "kinda, yeah." He turned his whole body towards me, dropped his bag and pulled me into a tight, bear hug, pinning my arms to my sides. "I'm so sorry about what happened! It wasn't my fault! Simon pushed me into the door and it opened! I'm very sorry, Brittany. What can I possibly do to make you feel better?"

Alvin's strength was almost unbearable. I could barely breathe in his arms. "Well," I choked, "you...can start by...loosening the grip..."

Alvin's gasped at this and quickly pulled away, before placing the palms of his hands on my shoulders. He looked down at me with a guilty look wiped across his face. "I apologise, Brittany. But really, what can I do to make you feel better?"

I gave Alvin and warm smile, knelt down and picked up his bag. I handed it to him, "Well, firstly: you can stop worrying about it so much. Secondly..." I looked into his amber coloured eyes, and finished, "Can you buy me lunch today? I left my purse at home."

Alvin chuckled vaguely, before playfully rolling his eyes, "You're lucky I remembered my wallet." He slung his bag over his shoulder and flashed me one of his dazzling smiles.

I returned the smile and gave him a quick, friendly hug, as the school bus rounded the corner and pulled up in front of us.

**During Drama class-**

**Alvin's POV **

"Alright students!" Miss Greene announced, as Brittany, me and the rest of the class sat down on the floor and waited patiently for further instructions.

The teacher tossed her long, dark brown hair and slowly walked from side to side, before stopping in the middle of the class and continuing, "It is time to expand your performing minds. Today, we're practicing your lines and impressions in acting." She took the role and a pen in her hands and read out the names. "First up: Alvin and Brittany Seville." She smiled at Brittany and me, "Dears? Would you kindly take the stage?"

I nodded, picking myself off the floor and helped Brittany to her feet, and made our way towards the stage. We stood before the class, who looked on quietly. Miss Greene signalled us to begin, "The realism you add to this act will increase your chances for an excellent A plus. So do your best, and don't forget to have fun."

I disappeared behind a curtain, while Brittany slumped down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She pretended to cry hysterically. That was my cue. I rushed out from my hiding place and knelt down beside her. I put on my best, concerned, sentimental voice and wrapped an arm around her.

"Dearest? What on earth is the matter?" I asked. Brittany ignored me, and continued to weep. So I asked again, "Dearest? Please tell me what's wrong?"

As if on cue, Brittany whipped her head up and glared at me. She slapped my arm away, and jumped to her feet. I followed her, as she continued to scrunch the bridge of her nose into a rather tight frown. "Don't call me that Adam! You have no right anymore!"

Brittany was in my face now, her fists clenched into a rigid ball. "There's another woman isn't there?" She demanded, her voice sounded like she already knew the truth.

My eyes widened, as I took a step backwards. "W-what do you mean, Eve?" I stammered.

Brittany growled at me, "Oh, don't play innocent with me, Adam! You know exactly what I mean!" She bit down on her lip, before forced tears began to show. Her fists lessened, and the anger that once consumed her decreased to a low. Now all there was was sorrow. "I thought you cared for me. I thought you loved me. I handed you my worship and trust, but all you do in return is push me away."

I knelt down slightly and held Brittany's arms. I gazed into her eyes, before reaching for her face and stroked her cheek, "Eve, I would never do such a thing. I do care for you. I do love you." Brittany turned her head away from me and sniffled sadly.

I placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head to the side, making her look at me. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb, "Alexandra meant nothing to me, Eve. You are the only one I could ever love. Yes, I made mistakes that could never seal your broken heart, but I can certainly heal them. If that is, you give me one last chance."

Brittany sniffed desolately, but managed a small smile, "I am the only one?" She asked quietly.

I gently stroked her cheek and nodded, "Yes, Eve. I love you more than life itself. There isn't any word in the dictionary that could describe how much I love you. I just wish I could hold you in my arms once again. Where you belong."

Brittany closed the distance between us, and touched my hand that caressed her cheek. "I give you the privilege to hold me, Adam. My love for you is too strong to sever." I gazed down at her, slowly inching my arms around her small waist and gently pulling her against me. Brittany, without hesitation, curled hers around the back of my neck, and gave me a butterfly kiss.

The sensation of her long, curled lashes tickled my eyelids, sending blissful shivers down my spine. Her sweet, strawberry breath brushed against my face every time she exhaled. It was almost unbearable to resist.

My arms tightened around Brittany's waist, and before I knew it, my lips were pressed against hers. The softness of her lips ignited something warm and delightful within me, which burst a mass of strawberry flavour to my tastebuds, and slid freely down my throat.

Brittany didn't seem to mind. Actually, I found her beginning to return the kiss, tightening her grasp around my neck as she did so. The whole class erupted into a series of hoots, whistles and clapping. I even heard Miss Greene join in.

I slowly broke away and gazed into Brittany's gorgeous-I don't really give a fuck where Alvin Seville is right now. That kiss was, was, oh how do you say it? Worth it? Amazing? Mesmerizing? Magical? How about all four at once? YES! Gorgeous blue eyes, before turning to the cheering crowd and smiled. The both of us bowed to the audience, as we jumped off the stage and sat back down onto the floor.

Miss Greene placed her hands to her heart, "That was, that was, beautiful! Alvin, Brittany, I one hundred percent guarantee, that you both will receive a straight A plus!" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "Oh, I'm crying over what just happened! So very touching. So romantic!"

Brittany and I both smiled at each other, blushing like mad. I looked around the room, desperate to cool off my cheeks. And that's when I noticed Zeke and Kane's twisted expression, as they folded their arms across their chests and glared at me. Uh oh, I'm in it now.

**During Lunch break-**

"I can't believe you kissed Brittany Seville, Alvin! That's fuckin' sick and twisted! What the hell were you thinking?" Kane shouted angrily, throwing his arms in the air.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him into the nearest seat at our respective table, "will you shut up for once! Okay, I admit it, I liked the kiss, actually, I loved it. Its just-why are you so concerned about this? This is mine and Brittany's business, not yours." I demanded, as I slumped down next to him.

Kane was in my face, "cause your my friend, A. I know what's best for you, and that mistake in Drama class really wasn't the greatest option." He meekly snapped, snatching a handful of sultanas out of Zeke's tray and shovelled them into his mouth.

Zeke glared at him, "Hey! They're my sultanas!"

"They're mine now." Kane spat, leaning back on his chair and growled. He looked me in the eye, "Brittany's too good for you, A. She deserves a more, how should I say this, more hostile and dominant stud. Not some love sick Romeo risking his most important Football game so he can mop up her dirty work. Trust me when I tell this to you, why bother chasing after a higher ranked chick when there's so many others your level?"

The bridge of my nose creased into a tight frown, as I tilted up the beak of my DC cap and lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe the Football game doesn't mean anything to me. Maybe my feelings for Brittany are more intense than you think. I like her, Kane, I honestly don't know why it's such a big deal for you."

Kane sighed exaggeratedly, "there are more people than you who feels the same way about Brittany, A. In fact, others are trying excruciatingly hard to keep their dicks in their pants. They're much hungrier for her ya know." He folded his arms across his chest and jerked the right end of his lip upwards, before reaching over and firmly slapping Zeke on the knee. "Take Zeke for instance. He's wanted that body since the day he laid eyes on it."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So? That's Zeke; he's always been a perv. And I bet you he won't be having Brittany's body any time soon. She's just eighteen for fuck's sake!"

"Does it matter?" Zeke asked simply, "you know what they say: 'the younger they are, the tighter they are'."

I gave him a disgusted look, "What the fuck, man! You're the biggest-"

"Shut up, A," Kane snapped, clouting me over the back of the head with a football. "Zeke's right and you know it. You can't keep Brittany all to yourself, she has the body every guy wants to grind with."


	4. They want you, Brittany

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter four

They want you, Brittany

**Alvin's week of 'community service' was finally over, and he and Brittany were left home alone on a Saturday night. Home alone. Again. A really romantic chapter I wrote, tell me the truth, is most of it corny?**

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey Brit! Jeff Dunham on! Wanna watch with me?" I heard Alvin's muffled calls from outside my bedroom door. Ever since that kiss he planted on me at the end of our little romantic performance, my head's been stuck in the clouds.

To tell you the truth, I've been quite worried about his sudden change of manner towards me, and was determined to figure out why he's becoming so gushy and gentlemanly. This was not the Alvin Seville I once knew. Did he and Romeo switch bodies? But on the other hand, his passionate behaviour I enjoyed greatly.

So this is my night to ask him. Dave decided on taking the lot of us to see, 'Iron-man 2' at the cinema, and honestly I'll never know what made Alvin want to stay home. He's been talking about it for months on end. I refused to go, because I thought it wasn't really worth watching. So the both of us are stuck at home. Alone. Again.

I just finished changing into my pink pyjama tracksuit bottoms and matching pink tank top, when I heard a knock at my door. "Be right there, Alvin!" I called in return, slipping into my fluffy ugg boots and turning the knob on the door. "Want me to make some popcorn?" I offered, opening the door and stepping towards the kitchen.

"Have it covered, Brit! And the drinks I've got fixed up as well! All you have to do is sit down!" Alvin replied, looking at me from over the arm of the sofa. See what I mean?

I nodded and slumped comfortably into the couch beside him, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it against my chest. I felt his arm slide over my shoulders, and when I looked up at him his face wore a rather large grin. I smiled, "What?"

"This is not a horror movie, Brit. Jeff Dunham is a comedian, I don't think you'll need a pillow when you'll be laughing your head off." Alvin replied, taking the throw pillow out of my hands and resting it beside me.

I playfully glared at him, before snatching it back, "It's comfortable." I said, making him chuckle.

Alvin reached over and scooped up and handful of popcorn. He offered me some, "popcorn?" I grabbed a few pieces off the palm of his hand and plopped them, one by one into my mouth, before slowly chewing and swallowing.

I leaned back against his arm and fixed my eyes on the widescreen. Jeff Dunham stood beside a random looking puppet named Peanut, arguing about petty subjects.

"I talk you talk I talk you talk, that's it! **Focus**." Peanut snapped playfully, getting in Jeff's face. Alvin and I both let out a light chuckle, before he reached over and picked up a glass off the coffee table.

I eyed the frothy red substance inside the glass, and asked, "What's that?" Alvin grabbed the straw and gently touched my lips with it. I hesitated at first, but slowly opened my mouth a crack, letting the straw slide in with ease.

"Don't worry," Alvin reassured, grinning at me, "I haven't poisoned it." Strangely, I believed him, and sipped the straw. The liquid tasted like raspberry flavoured soda and ice-cream, as it slid down my throat effortlessly.

Alvin pulled the straw out of my mouth and smiled, "Like it?" He asked, placing the glass back on the coffee table. I nodded, licking my lips, making him chuckle.

I rolled my shoulders and leaned back against his arm, just a little bit too close to his chest. My cheeks instantly began to burn, and I was just about to move away, when he stretched out and hugged me securely towards him.

I bit my lip, forcing myself not to squeal in excitement. Alvin's body temperature was warm enough to keep me alive topless in the middle of the Antarctica. But as far as it seems, I still wouldn't take that risk.

"So..." I began, breaking the comfortable silence. "...What made you want to turn down Iron-man two? I mean, I thought you would jump out of your skin once Dave mentioned it you'd be so excited."

Alvin plopped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth before answering, "Can't I spend some time with my bestie?" He tinged his voice with false hurt. It didn't sound very convincing.

I playfully nudged him in the ribs, "has anyone told you how much of a shitty liar you are?" I asked, letting out a small giggle as I hugged the throw pillow closer to my chest. I looked up at him, "I thought Zeke and Kane were your besties?"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, really. They've been pretty perverted lately, and they keep judging me of my choices and claiming them as a higher ranked than me."

I pulled a face, "so...they're gay?" I asked. That's a rather stupid question, but it sounded so obvious to me.

Alvin let out a loud chuckle, before curling his fingers around my shoulders, "Bloody hope not. But no, it's something much worse. And I can't tell you what it is cause I don't want you to worry." He stared sympathetically towards me, leaned in and pecked me on the cheek.

I blushed deeply, and scooted a little closer to him, resting the top of my head under his chin. "Alvin, I'll worry anyway. Just tell me." I insisted.

Alvin shook his head gently, "It will be too hurtful, Brit. I don't want to see tears in your eyes."

I smiled up at him sweetly, and hugged his arm, "I can take it, Alvin. I am your counterpart after all, if you know what I mean?"

Alvin sighed sadly and looked down at me, before turning his whole body in my direction and taking my hands in his. "Brittany, I...I uh..." He stuttered, biting down on his lip, as he caressed my knuckles.

I noticed Alvin's forehead was beginning to bead with sweat. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He was nervous about something. Very nervous. I looked down at his and my hands, as his palms soaked sweat into mine. I retrieved one of my hands and mopped the access liquid off his cheeks, before sweeping his rather drenched, sticky fringe out of his face. I looked deeply into his amber coloured eyes and asked, "What's wrong Alvin?"

And then, without warning, Alvin lunged forward and crashed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened at his intensity, and I almost immediately kicked him off me. I should have, but I was completely frozen, as he gently pushed me onto my back and topped me. That's when I felt a zing of ecstasy ignite throughout me, consuming my instincts and I, without delay threw my arms around the back of his neck and returned the kiss.

Alvin's tongue pushed lightly against my lips, seeking entry. I gave him the privilege and inched my mouth open, as his tongue slid past it and began to trace my teeth. I couldn't help but moan softly at his delicate touch.

After a short while, Alvin slowly broke away, leaving me breathless underneath him. He smiled sheepishly at me, "S-sorry about that being so sudden. I couldn't find another way of expressing how much I...erm...uh...well...the thing is...I...uh..."

I playfully rolled my eyes at his absence, before cutting him off, "I believe what just happened gave me the answer, Alvin." I gently stroked his cheek, "Do you love me?" I asked.

Alvin proceeded on sputtering, "Well, uh...You know, uh...about the...drama class, um...I, uh...meant every...word I said...well except for the part about the other girl-and-hnm." I hushed him, by pulling his head down against my face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

I gently pushed at his shoulders, "shut up, Alvin." I snapped cheerfully, making him blush deeply.

Gradually, Alvin eased up and gave me his dazzling smile. _That's what I want to see, _I thought, returning the smile.

"I should have told you a long time ago." He said, leaning down and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet and affectionate kiss. "At least now you know I love you, Brit." He whispered into the kiss, making me broaden my smile.

Suddenly, something on the widescreen caught our attention, and we both looked over to the television. Jeff Dunham was alone now, walking back and forth across the stage.

"But the really cool part is that little Rusty picked me over the rest of the family to bond with. He likes me best and we don't know why. But I kinda like it, I come home, and he runs to the front door, and I pick him up and take him to my office. I have a little, uh, stuffed car that's sits on my desk, and he sits in that car. If he sits just right it looks like he's driving around my desk. People walk into my office and go, 'It's a rat! Oh it's your dog.' But the bond between Rusty and me has gone beyond just companionship, there's an emotional bond there. And what I'm about to tell you has happened five different times so it can't be coincidence. Now, the three Chihuahuas sleep in the bed with my wife and me, and every once in a while my wife and I would get into an argument, we'd get a bit angry, I know we're not supposed to do that...But we're tired. Little Rusty hears the argument, he knows when we're not happy with each other, and apparently he takes my side, because at three or four o'clock in the morning, he will wake up and pee on my wife...I am not kidding, it's the greatest thing EVER! I have the satisfaction to know that if I get angry with my wife it's gonna be taken care of...This is all absolutely true. And about a month ago I had to get up early for an East Coast flight, I had to get up at like, uh, three, four o'clock in the morning. And my wife and I we argued the night before, I wake up I'm still mad at her, and when I was about to walk out the front door I think I still love her. So I walk over to her and put my hand on her and, ha, ha Rusty my man!"

Alvin and I burst into a fit of laughter at the subject. I could abruptly feel his arms becoming weak from the amusement that he accidently collapsed on top of me, continuing to laugh.

He was so caught up in the joke, that he rolled off me and hit the floor with a loud thud. I looked over the edge of the sofa to see him twisting and turning, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

I playfully rolled my eyes. _There goes the romantic mood,_ I sighed, stepping over the red clad chipmunk, picked up the bowl of popcorn, and headed towards the kitchen.

I tipped the remains in the trashcan and stacked the bowl inside the dishwasher, before walking over to retrieve the two glasses of 'Alvin's secret recipe', and walked back into the kitchen. I rinsed out the glasses and left them in the sink, suddenly flinching when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and pulled me against its muscular chest. I then relaxed when I discovered who it was.

"Hey, Alvin." I smiled cheerfully, turning around in Alvin's arms and pecked him lightly on the lips. And just as I pulled away, he leaned in a restarted the kiss, with just a little more passion.

"Does this mean we're going out?" Alvin whispered, as he pulled away slowly.

I giggled, "well, you did kiss me, twice, no, three times already. Wait, scratch that, four times. Hold on-" But before I could finish, he quickly pulled me into another kiss. "Now you made me lose count. Thanks a lot." I muttered as he broke away.

Alvin chuckled, "How about I figure it out?" He offered, making me choke back a laugh.

I lifted at eyebrow at him, "oh, Pa-lease, you wouldn't know deep thinking if it walked up and thwacked you fairly across the face." I snorted, making Alvin roll his eyes.

He eyed me, "I could say the same for you." He snapped playfully, bopping me on the nose with the tip of his finger. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway, doesn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. But it should, because I'm the one you're planting _sweet, lovable_ kisses on." My voice squeaked girlishly, and I giggled at his weirdo expression. I brushed my fingertips delicately over his bottom lip, before suddenly remembering what made the chipmunk jump at me with his intensity. "Now, how about you tell me..." I stroked his cheekbone, "...what's going on with Zeke and Kane." I insisted.

Alvin sighed, took my hand that caressed his face and entwined his fingers with mine. "You're never gonna give it up ain't you?" I stubbornly shook my head, smirking at his discomfort. "Not until I give you the answer?" He asked. I then nodded, grabbing his other hand and hauling him into the living room.

I forced him into the cushion of the sofa, and then quickly slumped down beside him. I grasped the chipmunk's arms, ready to pounce or pull him down whenever he decided to make a break for it.

I pinned the palms of Alvin's hands to the sofa, grinning up at him smugly. "Now, spill it." I demanded.

The red clad chipmunk looked down at his knees, sighing dejectedly as he tilted his head to the side, resting his temple against the arm of the chair. "I told you, it hurts too much."

I didn't understand, "But you said-" Alvin cut me off, "I know what I said, Brit. Urgh, sometimes, you are just so unrelenting." He snapped quietly, wrenching his arms out of my grasp, and thumping them in his lap.

I winced at this, now recognizing the fact that Alvin wasn't in the mood to play gossip. Whatever happened to the instant, arrogant, all natural, Alvin Seville comeback? Wait, he did. But it wasn't exactly what I was prepared for.

I gently touched his shoulder, only to have my hand swiftly whipped off. I peered into his eyes. He looked distressed, and...Confused. I attempted on getting his attention one last time, delicately sweeping his dark fringe out of his face. "Alvin? Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded quietly.

Alvin eyed me gently, before gradually easing up slightly, twisted himself around and looked at me. Huskily exhaling, he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Its, uh...Zeke and Kane." He managed.

"What about them? What did they do?" I asked, noticing Alvin's discomfort in the subject. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. He just sighed and continued, "They, um...want you, Brit. As in sexually, seductively. They grew severe lust for your body, and they're trying to make me feel guilty about liking you so they can have you all to themselves."

Alvin bit down on his lip, forcing a small droplet of blood to ooze from the tiny opening he caused. Ignoring the surprise that suddenly overcame me, I quickly reached over and pulled a tissue out of the tissue box and handed it to him. "Thanks," he muttered gently, taking the tissue and swabbed it over his lip.

"Alvin," I began, breaking the silence. "Zeke and Kane are just wankers. Nothing but utter pervs. Its natural for those two to act dominant, but no matter how hard they bighead about how large their fricken erection is, I'm off limits." I leaned across the sofa and breathed gently against his face, before asking, "And you know why?"

Alvin looked up at me and forced a meek smile, before slightly shrugging his shoulders. I scooted closer to him and returned the smile. I delicately stroked his cheek, "Because I belong to you."

**Boy, this girl has no idea what she's up against! Fifth chapter will be posted soon! **


	5. We called a truce

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter five

We called a truce

**You know what they say, 'Boys are boys'. But Zeke and Kane are beyond this, and begin to flip to their more hostile side of the coin. They find out Alvin is dating their target, but what do they have up their sleeve for this couple?**

**Alvin's POV**

_Thwack! _I swung my stick and sent the putt skimming across the surface of the gym's floor boards, causing quite a lot of teammates and opponents jumping out of the way.

I burst into a sprint, hurtling over witches hats and fallen players towards our goal net, when I suddenly was passed by a certain pink clad chipette, accidently knocking me aside. I caught my footing and quickly followed her, weaving through players of the opposing team to the other end of the gym.

A tall brunette had the putt, swerving it back and forth with the end of his stick, blocking his pursuers as he went for our team's goal.

I ran alongside, frantically waving one arm in the air to catch the brunette's attention. "Tyson! Tyson, I'm out! Hit it to me!" But he was too distracted as three other opponents closed in on him, trying to wrestle the putt out of his grasp.

Two of those opponents, were of course Zeke and Kane, entwining their sticks with Tyson's and finding the privilege to make a dangerous swing for the putt, almost whacking the victim in the face. Unfortunately, Mr. Ginnivan our sport teacher, who was sitting on the bleachers, didn't take notice.

Tyson stumbled backwards, losing control of the putt, as Kane took off with it, swerving through players on my team towards the opposite side of the gym.

Eleanor, who was goal keeper, tapped the end of her stick against the floor and slightly crouched down, ready for whatever comes her way. I broke into another sprint, and followed Kane down the gym, just as he made an attempt to shoot a goal. I sighed in relief, as Brittany jumped in his way and skimmed the putt towards me, leaving the jock swinging mid air.

"Way to go, Brit!" I cheered, gaining control over the putt and swerving it towards our goal net, where totally freaked Jeanette stood frozen in front of it. _This will be a cinch, _I grinned, weaving through a dazed Simon and a fatigued Theodore halfway down.

_Thwack!_ I the putt soared over the surface of the floor, whizzed past Jeanette and hit the back of the net, earning a loud roar of applause from my team. We had outscored the blue team by three points!

I glanced towards the time board. We still had just less than a minute to gain a few more points. Okay, so we're not_ that _talented...just one point at least.

I ambled over to Brittany, who gave me a high five and a quick peck on the cheek. She spun the stick she held and smiled up at me, "Your father would be proud." She giggled, using her most superior accent. I grinned at her and replied, "Yes, yes he would."

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes at me, just as the putt came towards us, spinning out of control. She gasped and swiftly leapt out of the way, right before Kane raced past us, almost completely knocking me off my feet. Quickly gaining my balance, I burst into a sprint and followed Kane...

"YES!" I shouted triumphantly, throwing my arms in the air and dropping my hockey stick to the floor. Brittany squealed in excitement, wasting no time to wrap her arms around me in a tight, loving bear hug. I just scored our team a close win of fifteen by twelve. Kane was just too slow for me.

I chuckled at Brittany's approach, grabbed her waist and gently twirled her around. The chipette let out a giggle, tightening her grasp around the back of my neck. After a short while, I set her down and smiled at her. "We won, Brit!" I cheered, making her playfully roll her eyes.

"Just because you pile up on fricken vanilla coffee, doesn't mean you're better at hockey than me, A." Brittany and I both whirled around to find the source of the voice, tightening the bridge of our noses when we noticed Kane and Zeke standing near the doorway to the boy's lockeroom, with their arms folded across their sweaty chests.

Brittany glared at them, turned her back and retorted, "Suck ass Dipshits!"She turned to me and pecked me on the cheek, before she kicked her heels backwards and strutted into the girl's lockeroom to change.

I glanced over towards Zeke, who seemed a little mesmerized by what she just said. Kane just growled in return and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. He stormed off into the boy's lockeroom with Zeke close behind him.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _What the fuck's gotten into them two? _I asked myself, grabbing my sports shoulder bag off the bleachers and followed Zeke and Kane.

Zeke slammed his locker shut and glared at me, as I pulled off my sports shirt and picked up a can of men's deodorant out of my bag. "What the hell, Alvin? I specifically told you Brittany was mine. And what do you do? Scoot up and push me off. What kind of friend are you?" He accused.

I looked up from untying my Nike sneakers and lifted an eyebrow in confusion, before replying. "What are you talking about?" I asked, sounding as if I was speaking to an idiot.

This really ticked Zeke off, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He snapped, whipping off his DC cap and hurling it at me. He was in my face, "You knew from when she started school here, I called dibs on her. We called a truce. I have her; you got the rest of the chicks."

I took a step backwards. My nose was twitching. No wonder hardly any girls went for Zeke, I gagged. His breath reeks! "I don't remember," I managed, "Chicks have a right too, Zeke. You can't just declare ownership over them when you're not even going out with them."

Zeke cocked an eyebrow at me, before creasing the bridge of his nose into a tight frown. He snatched up his cap and forced it onto his head, "I could have had a chance with Brittany. But you screwed it up by taking her into your lovey dovey backgrounds. Guys don't take orders from chicks. And we have the dicks to prove it." He pointed out heatedly, grabbing his sports bag and headed for the lockeroom.

But before Zeke disappeared into the gym, he turned around and finished. "There's only one reason we guys are so tough and brutal. Its domination. So, I pretty much consider you as a chick, if you fall to your knees before 'oh so drama queen', and comply to her every order." Smirking, he left the room, leaving me alone to take that all in.

It didn't take long. My mouth fell open at the insult. Me? A chick? I laughed nervously, "You're such a fricken joker, Z. Ha, ha...ha...ha..." I called quietly, before creasing my forehead into a tight frown. _You're such a fricken drumstick, Z, _I mumbled angrily, slinging my sports bag over my shoulder and trudging out into the gym.

**During lunch break-**

**Brittany's POV**

"Hmm, what else am I in the mood for?" I wondered aloud, browsing through serving dishes of fruits and dietary meals at the food bar. I already had a bowl of strawberries and a couple of fruit strings on my tray, but those are just small snacks, so right now I was deciding between a chicken salad wrap or a bowl of boiled rice.

Every now and then I would glance over my shoulder to see if Alvin had entered the cafeteria. I sighed every time he wasn't in my sight. I turned around and proceeded on debating on rice or wrap. _Where is he? _I asked myself.

I suddenly flinched at the feeling of a pair of strong arms easily snake themselves my waist from behind, and pull me gently against a muscular chest. "Guess who?" A voice chuckled.

I giggled, "um...Alvin? You're supposed to cover my eyes, not remind me how fricken warm or buff you are." I rolled my shoulders, as Alvin hugged me closer to him.

He nibbled on my right ear, "now why would I do that?" He asked, brushing my fringe out of my eyes. "Those beautiful diamonds need to be seen."

I blushed, before gently pulling away and taking his hand. "I have to figure out which meal I'm having." I explained, "What do you think I should get?" I pointed between the chicken salad wrap and the boiled rice, waiting patiently for the chipmunk's reply.

I looked over at Alvin. He tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully, before glancing towards me and smiling. "How about...the wrap?" He answered.

I nodded my head slightly, "done."

I finished my order and waited for Alvin to choose between a honey, chicken burrito and a hamburger. I suggested a more exotic meal, like the burrito, but he insisted on the hamburger. I rolled my eyes at his decision, before we both headed towards our new table with our siblings.

I waved to them, "Hey guys! Long time no see." I called, plopping a strawberry into my mouth as I sat in between Jeanette and Alvin.

Simon lifted an eyebrow at me, "you do know, Brittany that we all live together." He pointed out, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "We're just more social than you two are." He eyed Alvin, "And I don't want to know what you guys do while we're gone."

Alvin nearly choked on a piece of lettuce as he heard this. Coughing and spouting, he managed to make out, "Me and (cough), Brit, (cough), don't (cough), do that (cough)." He pounded on his chest, before glaring up at Simon, who wore a smug grin across his face. "All we do is sit on the sofa and watch television," Alvin retorted, "We're not that sexually interactive, Simon. And you know that. I mean, we're just eighteen for fuck's sake. What the hell was going through your head?"

Simon folded his arms across his chest and leant back against his chair, still wearing that overconfident grin. "Hmm," He muttered, almost to the point where he nearly chuckled.

I slapped my forehead, frustrated at where this was going. Alvin had swallowed a chunk of his hamburger, and was just about to leap out his seat and give his brother a good beating, when I reached over and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back down. "Let's not start a fight you two. Sheesh! And I thought me and Alvin argue more than this."

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, before taking a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I guess this is the world of 'brotherhood'." She smiled.

"Ya think?" I snapped playfully, making her, Jeanette and Theodore burst into a fit of giggles. Alvin and Simon were silent: chewing slowly on their food and giving each other bucketfuls of deathly glares.

I touched Alvin shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, "C'mon Al," I smiled, nuzzling his jaw with the tips of my fingers. "We're just having a little fun that's all. Wipe that snippy look off your face and join in. The real Alvin Seville would." I encouraged.

Alvin tilted his DC cap down over his face and folded his arms across his chest. He stubbornly shook his head silently. I rolled my eyes, whipping off the cap and placed it on the table in front of him. I nudged him in the side, "You're not getting away with this attitude, Alvin."

Growling gently at Alvin's arrogance, I decided on kissing his face until he complied. I didn't care how many people looked at us. I started by pecking both of his cheeks, and then slowly making my way up to his forehead, and by that time I'd be planting small kisses on his lips.

I heard Simon gag at this, but I just ignored him and continued on kissing Alvin's face. I was already to his forehead, and slowly sliding my lips down to his left brow. I felt him squirm at my touch, and began to chuckle as he unravelled his arms and inched them around my waist. I smiled, and dug my nails into his sides.

By then, Alvin had burst into hysterical laughter, tightening his grasp around my waist, pleading for me to stop torturing him. "Stop! Stop! That tickles, stop it!"

I giggled, before giving him one last kiss to the tip of the nose and pulled away. Simon's face was pale. Eleanor and Theodore had averted their eyes, and Jeanette had her nose in her study book.

I laughed at their disgusted expressions, before turning towards Alvin, who was blushing like mad.

Finally, Simon spoke up, "You see? If everyone here would have been gone, including us, those two would have laid each other."

"SIMON!"

"What? It's true." Simon pointed out, making everyone else groan.

I shot the bespectacled chipmunk a deathly glare, before slowly sliding off of my seat. "Well, you know what else is true?" I asked him headedly, getting in his face.

Simon looked as if he was about to faint. His eyes were bulged, and he was leaning far enough in his seat for him to fall out of it.

Suddenly, I shoved the blue clad chipmunk backwards, sending him plummeting into the school garden, instantly covering him in pedals of flowers and staining his jeans with dirt. Alvin burst into a fit of laughter, as I looked down at the extremely ticked off Simon and smirked. "You've just been bushed." I declared, whipping around seating myself back next to Alvin.

**After school-**

"Wow, this really does solve our 'seat' problem." Alvin said, as I shifted my weight on his lap. I giggled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah it does doesn't it? And all we had to do was go out."

Alvin wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closer, before reaching up and sweeping my fringe out of my face. He looked into my eyes, "you're so gorgeous." He complemented, making me blush.

I leant down and pecked him on the lips, "I could say the same about you." I replied, taking off his cap and placing it on my head. Alvin smiled sweetly, before reaching across the seat and pulled a small object out of his bag. "What's that?" I asked, eyeing the case he held before me.

Alvin slowly opened the case and lifted out a long, silver necklace. "Your present." He answered, letting out a kind chuckle when I fixed my eyes on the piece of jewellery. "Would me lady please turn around?" He asked gentlemanly. I blushed deeply at this, before complying and shifted my weight one last time.

The necklace was raised over my head, and gently wrapped around my neck, where it rested comfortably against my collarbone. I lifted the small charm, and smiled at what it read: '_A&B forever' _was indented into the middle of a deep red love heart.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Alvin." I gasped gently, tracing the tip of my finger over the markings. I turned around to see Alvin smiling. I kissed him on the lips, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," He said, reaching up and stroking my cheek. I smiled at this, as I fumbled with the charm of the necklace.

"I don't." I said flatly, sighing dreamily.

Alvin's shoulders slumped, "Oh, okay." He seemed disappointed, and...Upset.

I looked up from the piece of jewellery and noticed the disconcert in his expression. I leant down and hugged him, "I love it." I finished. Alvin sighed in relief, "I thought you-" I covered his lips with the tip of my finger, and cut him off. "I didn't like it? Oh Alvin, how could I when it's the most beautiful thing you've ever given me?" I reassured.

Abruptly, the bus that we rode in cornered a tight intersection. The impact sent me almost crashing to the side of the vehicle. It would have, if Alvin wouldn't have caught me and pulled me back onto his lap. I clung to his neck, "My hero." I giggled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked me on the cheek.


	6. We're still going

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter six

We're still going

**Since all the difficulty with Zeke and Kane, Alvin and Brittany decided to blow off some steam and go to a new dance club in the heart of LA. But after an argument with the Spanish teacher, Alvin has been grounded by Dave and not allowed to leave the house. But knowing our favourite couple, will that stop them? Take a wild guess. PLEASE R&R! **

**Alvin's POV**

I carelessly rummaged through my cluttered locker and muttered a low growl to myself. _Fricken numbskulls! Think they can control my love life. _I slammed the door shut, before merely tilting the beak of my DC cap to the side and trudging up the crowded corridor towards my form room. _Well, they have to learn that Brittany is mine. She's my girlfriend. And no-one else's. _

I gritted my teeth at the sound of girls giggling childishly, as I rounded the last corner towards my first class. "Hey Alvin." Was all that stood out from all the chatter from one thousand students, now beginning to really tick me off. When I was single I didn't give a shit, but everyone knows that I'm dating, and from my point of view, they didn't give a shit on that either.

I tried to flush out the fussing with thoughts of my date at the Dance Dance Rebellion with Brittany tonight. It was a new, twenty first century club, centre stage into the bustling capital of Las Angeles. I figured the both of us needed to blow off some steam after all the commotion, without sexual intercourse **of course.** No, I didn't want to pressure Brittany into any of that on such a short notice. She's way too precious to me.

I gripped my study books tighter in my arms, as I struggled to reach for the knob of the form room door. I cringed and nearly dropped my luggage at the feeling of someone tapping me on the shoulder. "Hey Al." An awfully familiar, female voice giggled, as a pair of clenched fists playfully punched me in the arm twice. "Two for flinching," she exclaimed.

I smiled and turned around to gaze down at the beautiful pink clad chipette, by the name of Brittany Seville. She stood up on the tips of her toes and pecked me on the lips. "Going somewhere?" She asked, hugging her books against her chest.

I nodded towards the form room door behind me, before reaching for the knob once again and turned it, never taking my eyes off Brittany. "Form room, where else would I have to go on yet another bored shitless morning at school?" I answered, making her giggle instantaneously.

"I knew that," Brittany said, suddenly eyeing the rather large amount of study books and creased work papers I needed to carry with both arms. She then looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow curiously, "What's the occasion? Mrs Dower having to lecture you of a jungle of a locker? Or Mr Ramsey expecting your Spanish assignment due in **last week?" **She asked, letting out a humorous chuckle.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'm guessing both." I replied. Brittany smirked at me, "Figured that. I'm surprised you could find those in one piece." She pointed towards the books I held and groped around through the pile for my Spanish assignment I only just managed to stay awake to finish last night.

Finally, she carefully pulled out the sheet of wrinkled paper, which read in bold letters: **Spanish singer sensation: Pitbull**. The chipette lifted an eyebrow at me, "Um, Alvin? Pitbull is Brazilian, not Spanish. Even I know that. Wow, now I'm surprising myself." She handed the assignment back and playfully shook her head. "Man, you'll be in the pits with Ramsey once he sees that."

I groaned, annoyed at my lack of knowledge. I wedged the piece of paper back into my pile of books and grumbled. "Well, that was a **total **waste of my time. That took me three hours to write up. Handwritten!"

Brittany giggled kindly, before taking out her Spanish assignment from her bright pink folder and handed it to me. "I researched on Spanish languages and writ a def-a-definition in English." She explained, as I read the first paragraph, which unsurprisingly, was quite small.

I lowered the piece of paper and smirked at her, "What does 'te amo' mean then?" I asked, hiding the definition from the chipette's sight. Brittany tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully, before answering, "I love you?" Her smiled broadened when I nodded at the answer. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, babe."

Suddenly, the final bell rang for the beginning of school, and crowds of students came piling through each form room door. Unfortunately, one of those students that headed for our form room door was none other than the ass himself: Ryan. He attempted to shove past Brittany and I as we tried to gather our realities. "Move it losers!" He ordered impatiently.

Instantaneously, Brittany swiftly swiped a hand across the jock's cheek, making him squeal in the most girlish, taken aback squeal as he whirled around to glare at his attacker. Brittany, despite the rather large height difference between her and Ryan, stood on the tips of her toes and spat in his face. "Keep walkin dawg! Without a fricken word! Or you'll have your head on a silver platter!" Looking as if his heart was going explode, instantly abided by the chipette's order and raced into the classroom, leaving anyone who was in earshot open mouthed. Even I was flabbergasted.

Brittany straightened down her blouse and smiled at me, "That's how you deal with aroused pests." She said proudly, giggling at the astounded expression on my face. I was speechless.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she grabbed my hand and hauled me into the classroom, pushing me down in a chair in the middle of the room. Brittany sat down beside me and shook my arm, "Alvin? You can come back to reality now." She chuckled.

"W-what? Oh, uh, whoa...wow, Brit! I didn't know you had it in ya. You really knocked some sense into Ryan, I won't lie! Did you see his face-" But before I could finish, Brittany quickly placed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh!" She hushed me, shifting her weight in her seat. "We don't need the whole world to know." She lowered her hand from my mouth and sat it in her lap, before sighing rather excitedly. "I know right? Man that felt good after a second time!"

Brittany ground her fist into the palm of her hand and flashed a threatening look towards Ryan at the back of the room, who cowered a little, as he rubbed his bright red cheek.

I turned around and chuckled at the Ryan's pain, before leaning backwards in my chair and receiving a high five from Tyson. "Your girlfriend has fists, man. Nice choice." He complemented.

"Why thank you, Tyson." Brittany replied, seeming like she heard the accompaniment. I smiled over at her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "that's my girl." We both chuckled at that, right before Mrs Dower stormed into the classroom to begin the day.

"Alright students! Five...four...three...two...one. If you want me to treat you like elementary schoolers go right ahead. I can relocate the time you waste to the time you park your butts in that cafeteria and spend recess wording out the **entire, **dictionary in handwriting." The teacher threatened, causing the whole class to whirl around and face her. Not another word was spoken. Not even I dared to push this crazy lady any further off the edge. Mrs Dower sighed in relief, as she glided her fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

As Mrs Dower proceeded on reading the daily bugle to the class, I leaned over and whispered in Brittany's ear. "You excited about tonight?" She looked up from filing her nails and smiled at me, "Can hardly wait. I'm so wound up my hands are trembling, and I can't fricken keep'em still." She replied quietly, vigorously shaking the indolence out of her hands.

I chuckled gently, almost inaudibly. I didn't want to tick the teacher off any more than she was. _What's snapped her cap? _I thought, eyeing Mrs Dower, as she shuffled the sheets of paper and looked up to the class, just before the first period bell went.

Instantly, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Brittany's hand, gently pulling her towards the door, with the rest of the class following. We were weaving through the crowded corridor towards Spanish class, when Brittany said, "I never thought you'd be so eager to fail the assignment, Al. You know, with the Pitbull is Spanish thing?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, as we pushed past a group of girls, who instantaneously began to squeal in excitement. "I fail nearly every class, Brit. Failing Spanish class won't be a surprise for me and you know that." I replied simply, making Brittany giggle slightly.

Finally, the crowds began to decrease, and Brittany could now be able to keep up with me. She squeezed my hand gently, "Well, there are a few subjects you like and are real good at. Take PE for instance. You're the school's football team captain and almost qualified enough to be their coach. And what about Woodwork? You know that timber coffee table in the living room? Yeah, you made that. And it's a bloody good one, just to let in the obvious."

"I know," I replied simply, before looking down and smiling at the pink clad chipette, who, without delay, returned the smile. I couldn't resist, I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to blush deeply. "But what about you? You've been a straight A student in fabrics since, like, forever. Nearly every girl in the school was racing up to you and begging for your designs they were so exquisite and, heck I'm just gonna say it, 'so right now! Where did you learn these designs Brittany Seville? Please give me the latest trend!'"

Brittany giggled at that, and playfully poked me in the side. "Oh shut up, Al. If you flatter me too much I might turn into a tomato." She rested her head on my shoulder, as we walked up the last corridor towards Spanish class.

I reached up and stroked her cheek, before purring in her ear. "Oh, we won't want that won't we?" This caused Brittany to giggle even more. She tweaked my ear, "will you stop?" She snapped playfully.

We entered our allocated class moments later, walking into Mr Ramsey seating himself at his desk before the rest of the class. He turned and almost smiled at us, just as the final bell rang for first period. "Right on the dot Mr and Mrs-I mean _Miss _Seville. My apologies Brittany."

I grunted impressively at the subject, before looking down at Brittany, whose face wore a vivid shade of brilliant red. Everyone seated burst into a fit of laughter, as Brittany and I trudged up the aisle of desks towards the far back, and slumped into a chair.

Mr Ramsey raised his arms to quieten the class, "Alright! Alright! That is quite enough!" Surprisingly, he startled most of the students. Red, AKA, Lachlan, a redhead at the front of the class practically jumped out of his seat, tripped over the leg and landed face first into the ground. And when he managed to pick himself up, he was still laughing! Others either squealed in fright, or flinched forwards slightly.

"Red, I know I'm drop dead gorgeous, but you don't have to fall at my feet ya know." A short, rather slender fair blonde named Clarice boasted, as Lachlan threw himself onto his chair. Clarice was those species of girls who, well, bitch about almost everything! She claims herself as the school's Primo girl, and since she's the school's 'Primo girl', the school's Primo guy, apparently me, is the one she's allocated to date. Fat chance. Bad luck. Get fucked. I'm taken. Toodles Clarice!

I looked over towards Brittany, who rolled her eyes at the blonde who twisted herself around my way and began to bat her lashes flirtatiously. I gritted my teeth at Clarice, mouthing, '_would you fuck off?' _to her. She shot me a hurt look wiped across her face, which I completely ignored and turned my head towards the front of the class. That's when my glare met Mr Ramsey's.

"Mr Seville, I expect you should have the assignment I apportioned you to complete in today? Since it was due last week you have no excuse to not have it." His question seemed more like a demand; by the way he tuned it. Then, he eyed the pile of books and wrinkled sheets of paper on my desk. "...Under all that...work, you have in front of you."

I nodded, raising from my seat and pulling out the correct assignment from the pile of...work, before walking down the aisle of desks and placing the sheet of paper before Mr Ramsey. I folded my arms behind my back and braced myself for one hell of a lecturing. And a phoning from my daddy. I cracked a smile at that, but sucked it in and bit down on my lip. Hard.

The teacher had read halfway down, when he lowered the assignment and eyed me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off by bursting out. "I know it's crummy, and totally out of subject, since now I know Pitbull was from Brazil. I just can't help myself! My mind is all discombobulated, I-I was born with a brain injury. I have anxiety! I-"

"Alvin Seville! Shut it!" Mr Ramsey shouted angrily, making me flinch in surprise. His fists were clenched into tight balls against his desk, and his face was red from resentment. He inhaled a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled, before looking up at me again. Now, in a much calmer voice, he said, "Alvin, your father has told me about your lack of knowledge, but, this..." He held up my assignment and firmly shook it. "...Is just pure ignorance. Did you even find the time to even think this through?"

I simply shook my head, letting Mr Ramsey continue. "I know you've been through a lot of pressure trying to complete tasks in between your daily superstar routines and autograph duty, but you have to remember that you're only eighteen. Year twelve work is nothing you can just lay low about, it takes knowledge and skill to be able to complete. Do I make myself clear?"

The teacher handed me back my assignment, as I answered, "Yes Mr Ramsey." He just nodded slightly, before I whirled around and trudged up towards my desk next to Brittany. My face was red from embarrassment.

**During Lunch break-**

**Brittany's POV**

I shifted my weight on my chair and blinked towards Jeanette, whose glasses almost slid off her face she was laughing so heavily. "Wha-I mean, when did this happen?" I asked her, stunned. "I thought you were with Dave and that watching Iron man two."

By that time, Eleanor had approached the table and seated herself beside the gasping purple clad chipette. Simon followed on suit, looking just as red in the face from laughter. "You really thought Jeanette and I would watch an 'Alvin likes' movie?" He asked, cracking a humorous grin as he sat in between Jeanette and me.

Alvin shifted his confused gaze towards his bespectacled brother, jerking his eyebrow even higher on his forehead. "So what-where did you guys go?"

Eleanor looked at Theodore, before answering, "Well, you cannot blow up at us because Theo and I were with Dave."

"Yeah, and after the lot of us went outside, Si and Jeanie changed their minds." Theodore added, slinging an arm around Eleanor's shoulder. "For once, we made the mature choice. Even if we had to bore ourselves to death watching a crummy old movie."

Alvin glared at his brother, "Iron man isn't crummy!" He retorted, pounding his fists on the table. I touched his shoulder, "Chillax, Alvin." I said softly.

Theodore simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you could of spared a few couple hours to actually see it like you planned, instead of staying home, 'watching' Jeff Dunham and 'just talking' to Brittany, then you'd know what I mean." He made an impression with his figures, while carefully eyeing Alvin's short temper begin to crack.

The red clad chipmunk rose from his chair and rolled up his sleeves, before leaning over across the table and grabbing the collar of Theodore's shirt. His little brother cringed backwards and almost squealed, when his seat tilted in the opposite direction, nearly throwing him to the ground. "Whoa, whoa! Simon told me what happened, Alvin! I wasn't there I-I swear!"

Simon folded his arms across his chest and growled, "Great, thanks a million, Theodore." He rolled his eyes at the green clad chipmunk, before gulping impressively as Alvin shifted his deathly glare towards him.

I leaned across the table and snarled in Simon's face, "do you wanna get bushed again, huh chump?" I threatened, gradually lifting myself out of my seat. Alvin released his grip from Theodore's collar and circled the table, turning to a sudden stop right in front of Simon.

Alvin's fist rose above his head, ready to plough it into his brother's face. But by that time, Jeanette courageously jumped in the way, surprising both me _and _Simon. Alvin was just as stunned. "Stop!" The bespectacled chipette shouted, with a tinge of fright in the tone of her voice. "It wasn't just Simon; I-it was also me who was interfering with both yours and Brittany's privacy. We wanted to make sure the both of you keep in line, and don't do anything you might regret. That's all." She was shaking from head to toe.

Alvin's fist loosened, and he let his limbs fall to his sides, before letting out an exaggerated groan. "Why does everyone assume that Brittany and I are the most reckless of the group?"

Eleanor bit down on her lip and diffidently answered, "Because you two _are _reckless. Alvin, Brittany, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but, we've all seen how you guys act around each other lately. It seems a little...sexual, and out of character. I thought you's hated each other."

I eyed my youngest sister, before leaning back in my chair slightly and replying. "But Ellie, those were the old days. We're not twelve anymore. We have no Ian, _the fricken terd muncher_. We had the privilege in seeing and performing with the chipmunks, _and_, and, we ended up all dating them after our fifteenth birthday." But then I looked up at Alvin, who had cooled himself down a little and slowly began to sit down beside me. "Well, you guys did. Alvin and I had been too caught up in our hare-brained, thoughts for a petty comeback when we didn't even realise until...until Ryan pushed Alvin into me just a few weeks ago."

Alvin smiled at me and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Actually, I kinda feel grateful at what that idiot did." Hearing this, I blushed deeply. The red clad chipmunk's smile broadened, and he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Aww!" Eleanor and Jeanette cooed girlishly, making my face burn even more. By then Simon had found himself in a safe position and settled down in his seat properly, sighing in relief as he did so. But I could still saw that he was still a little tense.

"Rah!" I shouted suddenly, making everyone, especially Simon flinch instantaneously. I reached over and plopped a grape into my mouth, chewed it, and swallowed, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Sucked in!" I taunted.

The bespectacled chipmunk glared at me, "Rah, rah sis-boom bah," He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "I wasn't scared, just...I-I had a spider on me that's all."

Alvin lifted an eyebrow towards Simon, "What the fuck? You-that still counts as being scared, Si." He pointed out, making his brother roll his eyes.

I cracked a smile, "I agree, ninety nine percent, plus one." I wriggled my brow towards everyone at the table. "You do the math." Alvin chuckled and tossed a grape in Simon's direction, who let out a small girlish squeal and immediately swept it off. Eleanor and Theodore seemed as though they had to laugh. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

Simon just scrunched up the bridge of his nose and growled at me. "Yeah, fuck you too, Miss, 'I'm so fricken perfect'. Bitch."

I simply shrugged my shoulders, before replying, "I know I am. And glad to be one. A bitch is a dog, a dog pees on a tree, a tree is nature and nature is beautiful. Yeah, what ya gonna say bout that now Mr, I'm so fricken smart from start to finish?" I challenged. Simon furrowed his eyebrows at me and snarled.

After laughing it all off, I turned to Alvin and asked, "So, what are you going to do about your Spanish assignment, Al? You still have Dave yet to tell. And you know what that means don't you?"

Alvin tensed, seeming a little taken aback by the reminder of this morning. He bit down on his lip but replied confidently, "I know, but it will blow over. He won't even notice a thing."

Yeah, I highly doubt that.

**At home after school-**

**Alvin's POV**

Dave slapped my assignment down onto the coffee table and glared up at me. "I thought I told you to reread this, Alvin." He scolded.

"I did." I replied timidly, while fumbling with the string of my hoodie. Yeah, this will blow over. I just had to say that didn't I? I mentally punched myself and carried on, "I can't help my lack of knowledge, Dave."

My adoptive father just shook his head and picked up the sheet of paper again, waving it firmly in the air. "No, you just can't help but not bother about your education, Alvin." He corrected, glancing down at the paper and then placing it back on the coffee table.

Dave sighed, and looked up at me. "I honestly don't know why you do this, Alvin. Every single time. I received three calls from your principal this week. Do you know how disappointed that makes me?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "a lot, maybe?"

"Undeniably so, Alvin," Dave replied straightforwardly. I bit down on my lip, strangely and suddenly feeling ashamed of myself. I didn't know what to say after that.

He continued, "I've had enough, Alvin. For now on, until you can put more effort into your schoolwork, there will be no clubs, no parties, no video games, no friends over, and that means you and Brittany are not allowed to leave this house tonight for the Dance Dance Rebellion."

My jaw dropped dramatically, as my eyes grew wide. "What? No, no, no! Can-can't there be another punishment for my misunderstanding?" I fell to my knees, "This is torture, Dave! Those things are what I need to stay sane! If you take them away I might get put into a straight jacket! Or worse, two straight jackets!"

I crawled over towards Dave and grabbed a scruff of his jeans. "Please Dave! I'm begging you! Please don't do this to me!" I wailed, miserably.

Dave just shook me off and stood up, before ordering, "Alright! Everyone to bed! Now." He glanced at his watch, and looked up at Simon and Jeanette, who were heading towards their individual bedrooms. "Simon, Jeanette, I'm putting you two in charge. I will be home in at least two and a half hours."

Theodore turned his head and stared at his adoptive father, with a curious expression wiped across his face. "Where are you going, Dave?" He asked.

"To the manager's meeting tonight, Theodore. Don't worry, if there's any trouble I'm only a phone call away. Goodnight kids." Dave explained, before waving himself off and disappearing out the front door into the night.

"Goodnight Dave!" Theodore and Eleanor called in return, as they both took a seat beside each other on the sofa and switched the wide screen on. Figures. They settled down on Meerkat Manor.

Simon and Jeanette headed off into the dining room to set up their chess board, rambling on endlessly about whatever occurred to them at the time. Now this left me and Brittany, standing stiffly in Dave's office.

Finally, Brittany spoke up, "Oh well," she sighed, as she turned to look at me. "Soz about the technically being grounded thing. I guess we can't go to the club tonight-" But before I could let her finish, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"We're still going." I said simply, gently pushing Brittany down onto my bed.

She shot me a confused look, "...And, how are we supposed to do that?" She asked, "Didn't you just hear what Dave said?"

"I have an idea," I replied, taking a seat beside Brittany and wrapping an arm around her. She still wore that befuddled expression. I rolled my eyes and her silenced posture, before continuing, "But we have to do it when the others conk out, okay?"

Silence.

I slapped my forehead, "Alright, alright. You, me, have a plan. And we're gonna put this plan in action, got me?" Brittany slowly nodded, just before I proceeded. "Okay, this is what I had in mind. When everyone's asleep, right? We quietly get up and get ready, and then we head off to Dance Dance Rebellion." I waited patiently for everything I just said to seep in.

"Um..." Brittany began, unsurely. "...I think that is a great idea, Alvin, but...what car do we take? What can we do to not wake the others up? How can we-" But before she could finish, I quickly chuckled, leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"You worry too much." I said, as I pulled away and took her hands in mine. I caressed her knuckles and smiled, "Chillax, Brit. This is us we're talkin bout. We can pull anything off if we put our mind to it."

Brittany, without delay, let out a small giggle and replied, "Who else would live on the edge with me?" She sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Done." I said, before pulling Brittany into a loving kiss.

**Rule-breakers. Bloody hell!**


	7. Stomp the Yard

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter seven

Stomp the Yard

**You will never guess who has come to the Dance Dance Rebellion. That's all I'm gonna say for now. The rest is for you to find out! PLEASE R&R!**

**Alvin's POV**

Finally, the house was peaceful. Everyone had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but I wanted to make sure they were in deep before I decided to get up and probably make the most reckless move I've ever made. And I had Brittany to tweak the ear awake.

Slowly getting out of my bed, fully dressed in a brightly coloured red shirt, navy blue baggy tracksuit jeans, white skate shoes, black unzipped hoodie, my red DC cap and a long, peace chain necklace, I stepped up in front of my mirror and ruffled my shaggy, layered, ear-length hair.

_I so hope Brittany's dressed by the time I walk in, _I thought, heading towards my door and twisting the knob, taking a deep, quiet breath as I peered out into the hallway. Everything was peaceful and motionless. Perfect.

I tiptoed down the corridor, my laces silently tapping against the floor boards with every step. I stopped as I came across a pink door, labelled in big, bright letters: Brittany's room. I gently pushed it open, the hinges slowly creaking as the opening widened, revealing a very quietly busy Brittany, pushing her auburn bangs higher at the top of her head and misting her hair with 'Stay Put' spray.

She turned and smiled at me, her quite dazzling silver sequin tank top glistening as I switched on the bedroom light and closed the door behind me.

I slowly approached her, tousling the chest of my hoodie and straightening out my shirt. "You ready?" I asked softly, inching my arms around her waist and tenderly kissed beneath her jaw-line. She let out a small, quiet giggle and gently shook me off, before turning around and taking her purse off her dressing table.

"More than I could ever be, babe." Brittany looked me up and down, seeming as though she liked what saw. "Nice threads by the way." She commented, standing on the tips of her toes and pecking me on the lips.

I smiled down at her, growling seductively when I noticed the clothes she wore. The sequin tank top, pink metallic hot pants, neon pink and red high-tops, black leather waistline jacket and the heart necklace I gave her not very long ago. She looked striking in her pink and silver fantasy eye-shadow, and jet black long and thick lashes. Her hair was let out freely, flowing down almost past her shoulders. Part of the strands of auburn hair was held in place with a red, juicy couture bow clip. "Likewise." I said simply, making her blush.

Brittany swept her side fringe out of her face and smiled up at me. "So, which car are we stealing for the night?" She asked, giggling quietly. "The Ferrari?"

"Nope," I answered, taking her paw and gently pulling her towards the door. "My Audi R eight." I finished, slowly twisting the knob and the both of us tiptoed down the hallway to the front door.

We were almost to the exit, when suddenly there was the sound of an opening fridge. The both of us stopped in our tracks, unable to breathe. I slowly and quietly pulled Brittany towards me, and hid behind the wall next to the front door. We covered ourselves with pieces of elephant leaf from the plant pot and tried to remain as unseen as possible.

I peered past a leaf and noticed a large figure dressed in green, exiting the kitchen, sliding their slippers across the floor boards and groggily disappearing into a bedroom. Brittany and I both sighed in relief, "oh my god," she whispered, almost letting out a chuckle.

I nodded in agreement, "that was fricken close," I murmured in return, before slowly and cautiously standing up and turning the knob of the door, sliding outside as swiftly as achievable. Brittany quickly and quietly followed on suit, and we both jogged across the footpath to the other side of the house.

"As I was saying," Brittany began, "You have a car?" She questioned quietly, taking my hand and pulling me further towards the garage.

I gave her a confused look, "You mean you didn't know?" I asked, walking into the garage and unlocking 'my car'. I opened the front passenger seat for Brittany and requesting for her to sit. She took the offer immediately and seated herself, right before I shut her door and circled the vehicle, sweeping myself over the top of the engine and leaping into the driver's seat.

We buckled ourselves in, as I carefully switched on the ignition. The car purred heavenly as we silently drove off into the night.

Finally, after a couple of minutes sighing over the tranquillity of the vehicle, Brittany spoke up. "Have you been to this club?" She asked curiously, shifting her weight in her seat to the side. She pulled down the sun shade and checked her makeup...for the fifth time in ten minutes! But I guess that's a girl thing.

I simply shook my head, never taking my eyes off the now busy intersection we came across. "Nope. All I've heard is that the DJ is extremely drastic, always choosing the hardstyle kind of music. That or new hip hop, techno, and R&B songs." I explained, turning the wheel to the side, pulling the car into a new street. "Its like shuffle dancing is all. But the food there is delicious! And you should see the look of the dancefloor. Its like one big set of disco lights shaped into squares."

"Awesome," Brittany said, fluffing her bangs once more, before flipping the sun shade closed and leaning her side against my arm. She sighed dreamily and hugged the limb she grasped onto. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Al. You know, this is our first official date. The others we just had to stay at home."

I smiled, slowly taking one arm off the steering wheel and stroking her cheek. "And it will only get better. Look." I then pointed in front of the car. Right there was brightly shining lights casting outside a large building and the echoing sound of pounding hardstyle music.

Brittany's eyes widened with excitement at the sight. But then the smile she wore disappeared, once she noticed a rather large line of people waiting impatiently in front of the Dance Dance Rebellion. "Bloody hell," she exclaimed, elevating herself in her seat to get a better look at the crowd. "How are we supposed to get in through all these people?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Brit." I playfully rolled my eyes, slowly turning into a parking area and turning off the ignition. I grabbed her around the waist and gently pulled her down onto my lap. I took two cards from my hoodie pocket and handed it to her. "We both have free passes, babe. No waiting, okay?"

She smiled at me, before leaning down and pecking me on the lips. She climbed off me and crawled out of the car, with me following close behind. I locked the vehicle and took Brittany's hand, as we headed towards the entry of the Dance Dance Rebellion.

I showed the front guard our passes, and we both walked inside the bustling building, full of people doing freestyles over the dance floor and pounding music bouncing off the walls.

A very familiar song from T-Pain began to play, suddenly catching my ear and before I knew it, I started to sing to the lyrics.

_**Teddy pain teddy penderazzdown ..  
Better be known when I roll around town  
If a girl lost she's about to be found  
When I rock & roll I make that boy fall out**_

_**Get out of this party girl and come back to my house  
I'm about to show you how we do it down town**_

I took Brittany's hand and pulled her out onto the dancefloor. She seemed a little stunned at first, but as soon as I gave her a clue by placing my hands on her hips and swivelling my palms slightly, she began to get into tune.

_**Take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off**_

Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter

A aaa a a .. take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. take your shirt off

Brush em off.. brush em off .. do the dance  
Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter

Brittany wrenched herself away from me and started to thrust her hips forwards, attracting nearly every man's attention in the club, especially me. She swung her hair around her face as she proceeded on puffing out her chest and thrusting her hips. The strobe lights hanging above our heads reflected against the sequins of her tank top, and casted dozens of colours on the walls of the club.

I wriggled my eyebrows at the sight of her. _Man she's hot!_ I thought, approaching her and wrapping my arms around her, lifting her light weight into the air.

Brittany parted her legs into a wide and perfect split, before I slid her down against the floor, with her legs still spread. I pulled her back up onto her feet and we began to move in sync to the hammering rhythm. I had to admit, she was one great dancer, especially when you put hip hop and her together in one room.

The soles of her high tops began to flash a rather bright pink neon light, as she pumped her feet to a freestyle shuffle, wowing the crowd. I, feeling challenged started off with a smooth moonwalk, before gradually moving to a more striking dance, equalling up to Brittany. **(Imagine the dance moves from 'Stomp the Yard') **

I tilted the beak of my cap and took a step backwards, swiftly bouncing my feet off the floor and tossing myself into a single backflip, before landing in a faultless split. The crowd burst into a wilder applause.

I looked towards Brittany, who had just been challenged by a black, American teen, about her age but taller in height. They circled each other like angry lionesses, hissing threateningly towards one another. Her pursuer shoved at her chest, only earning the same attack.

"You're dead white meat!" The black girl growled menacingly, blazing her deep brown eyes at Brittany, who jerked her head forwards and got into her face. "You're the one who's goin down bitch!" She shot back. Okay, this could be really good, or really bad. The music switched again for this occasion. 'Walk it out' by Unk had begun bouncing hardstyle off the walls.

I jumped into the crowd and cheered Brittany on. She had stalked to one side of the dancefloor, the black girl on the other. Brittany began by ripping off her jacket and easily sliding off her tank top, revealing a silver bikini underneath. Most of the guys in this club hooted at this, reaching over and trying to touch Brittany. But she just shouted over the crowd, "Sorry boys! I'm taken!"

The black girl hissed at Brittany, before tipping her black DC cap off her head and began freestyling. The pink clad chipette just stood there with her hand on her hip, yawning purposely and shooting her opponent looks that read: '_Keep walkin girl, you're no match for me'_.

As the black girl finished her first drill, Brittany immediately took this chance and made a run up, tossing herself into a double front flip and landing faultlessly on her feet right in front of her challenger, instantaneously getting into her face.

Brittany then drop kicked the girl back into the crowd and flashed a deadly smile towards her, before placing a finger to her lips and gliding it all the way down to her backside. She slapped her ass and strutted to the middle of the dancefloor, just as I jumped up beside her and started freestyling.

I turned and smiled at her, "Man, you are the bomb, Brit!" I commented over the pounding music. Brittany blushed, before pressing her chest against mine and grabbing a scruff of my hoodie, easily sliding her legs apart and hitting the floor with a perfect split.

**Half an hour later-**

**Brittany's POV**

With beads of sweat dripping off my forehead, Alvin and I raced towards the drinks bar and ordered two Vodkas. As we waited, Alvin slung an arm around my shoulder and asked me, "You having a good time, Brit?"

I smiled widely, "am I? Man, this place rocks! We should go here more often." I exclaimed, tapping my fingers against the bench to the rhythm of the music.

Alvin chuckled, "I have a feeling we're not gonna sleep tonight." He said, leaning over and pecking me on the cheek. I looked up at him and batted my lashes, "My lips are right here, Al." I pointed out, giving him a hint by gliding my tongue over my mouth.

Alvin reached over and stroked my cheek, before closing the distance between our faces in a flash, instantly pressing his lips against mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Well, if it isn't the rulebreaker and my girl." I suddenly pulled away, and the both of us whirled around to see three unwanted visitors: Ryan, Zeke and Kane, smirking almost frighteningly. Zeke stepped forwards, wriggling his brows at me and then glared death at Alvin. "Wow Alvin, out of all people, I never thought you'd show up at a dance club." He growled.

"What do you want?" Alvin demanded through gritted teeth, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

Zeke shot him a false hurt look, before answering over dramatically, "We were just gonna ask the girl to dance. Got any problem with that? Just a harmless little dance." He tinged the tone of his voice sourly and seductively as he mentioned 'harmless little dance'. It scared me a little.

Alvin held me closer and tightened the bridge of his nose to the point where he let out a small grunt in pain. "Fat chance, Zeke. Brittany's mine, not yours."

Ryan and Kane stepped up equally with Zeke, and the trio all folded their arms across their chests and growled. "We called a truce on her, A. Now don't you remember that?" Ryan reminded Alvin, who simply shook his head.

I looked over at my date, eyes wide at what Ryan just said. I slightly pulled away from him, "Alvin? I-is this true?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Alvin turned his head to me and mouthed the word, 'no'. I then looked towards Zeke and his 'gang', before growling, "you're just making this up as you go along aren't you?"

Kane simply smirked and shook his head, "Believe it or not, babe, your so called 'boyfriend'," he made the impression with his fingers. "...is a lying snitch. The three of us heard so precisely."

Alvin shot him a deathly glare, "I didn't do shit, Kane!" He spat, raising from his seat and grabbing a scruff of Kane's loose tank top, lifting him into the air. "You fucking take that back before I rip your throat in two!" He threatened.

Having absolutely no idea what I was doing, I leapt out of my seat and tried to pry Alvin off of Kane. I didn't know why. I fucking hated Kane's guts. I hated the lot of them, besides Alvin. "Alvin!" I cried, grabbing a fistful of the back of his hoodie. "Don't do this!"

Suddenly, Ryan and Zeke had interfered and threw Alvin to the side, making everyone in the club turn and stare. The red clad chipmunk plunged into a row of stools, and he let out a loud groan of pain as he struggled to find his footing. I made an attempt to rush to his side, only to by yanked backwards by Zeke, who growled seductively in my ear. "How bout we take this outside."

This wasn't a question. Zeke swept me off my feet and hauled me over his shoulder, like a kidnapped child. I screamed in fright, kicking and screaming with all my strength. But he was just too strong. "Zeke! Fucking let me go you asshole! Let me go let me go let me go!" No-one had hindered yet to help me in this situation, and tears began to well up in my eyes. Zeke was slowly getting closer to the front doors.

Finally, in the corner of my eye, I could see Alvin had gotten to his feet and began to clout Kane and Ryan over their heads with one of the stools he collided with. _SMACK! _Ryan had hit the floor, screaming in absolute pain. Kane was doing a pretty good job avoiding Alvin's deadly swings.

Suddenly giving up, Alvin dropped the stool and raced after me. "BRITTANY!" He called frantically, shoving past the crowd that had surrounded him, cheering, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"ALVIN!" I screamed in return, thrashing against Zeke's strong hold on me. "ALVIN! HELP ME!" By then Zeke had exited the Dance Dance Rebellion, and was heading down the dark lit street, turning and entering an alleyway. Thankfully, Alvin had noticed him disappear at that exact moment.

"Let her go you fucking basterd!" Alvin hollered, taking a leap and sending Zeke face first into the ground. I had managed to roll out of his grasp as he landed, hitting my back against a hard brick wall. I groaned in pain, abruptly finding it difficult to breathe. I stared vacantly towards a red and orange blur, as they continued to clash. The both of them letting out strident grunts and the sounds of each face meeting contact with the other's fists.

I staggered to my knees, suddenly widening my eyes and screaming as I heard a loud _BANG! _And an ear-splitting yelp of pain from another host. The voice was too familiar to me. I didn't want to believe it. And when my vision cleared, all I could see was three pairs of strong arms grab me and drag me into the dark. But over one of their shoulders, I noticed Alvin clasping a now bloody arm and falling to his side.

"ALVIN!"


	8. Blood, sweat and tears

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter eight

Blood, sweat and tears

**So now we have two sides to the story. What happened to Alvin? What with the racist trio do to Brittany? Well, like I always say, you're gonna have to read to find out! PLEASE R&R!**

**Alvin's POV**

"_Let her go you fucking basterd!" I hollered, leaping onto Zeke, sending him landing face first into the pavement. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brittany roll out of his grasp and hit a brick wall, letting out a loud groan of pain as she struggled to get to her feet._

_With my fist clenched and raised above my head, I ploughed it into Zeke's face, who only grunted in pain from the impact. His nose instantaneously began to ooze with blood, staining his orange, loose fitting shirt and dripping off his chin. _

_I clutched the top hem of his shirt and viciously shook it, causing the back of his head to pound against the hard concrete vigorous times. And then to my surprise, Zeke managed to kick me off, sending me colliding into the wall, temporarily blinding me._

_I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my head and wrench me to my feet, fiercely spinning me around in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, locking their arms tighter around my neck._

_I struggled to pull Zeke off of me, but made an effort in trying to reach up and flip him over. Unfortunately, as a result, he kneed me in the stomach numerous times. I gagged at the impact, only to be anguished much more painfully. _

_I gripped his arms around my neck and rammed his back into the wall, earning the quick freedom to breathe, before swiftly jumping out of the way of a flying punch. I clutched my chest and panted heavily. My lungs ached. My heart burned. And my torso was painfully bruised. _

_I turned to Brittany, who was curled up against the wall, scared for her own life. I then looked over at Zeke, who had wiped away the blood from his nose and was about to make an attempt for another brutal fight, but stopping in his tracks and grinning evilly at me. I glared at him suspiciously, but then whirled around and headed over towards Brittany. _

_And then...BANG! I felt something small, yet powerful rip through my right arm, and all I could hear after that was a woman screaming my name. I fell to my knees and clutched my arm tightly, wincing as warm liquid flowed continuously from the wound, causing me to feel hazy and lightheaded. _

_My vision began to blur intensely, and the end of consciousness slowly closing in. Every inch of my body felt anesthetized. I could no longer feel the cold, hard pavement underneath me. I could no longer feel myself breathe! _

_Gasping for air, I tightened my grasp around my arm and dazedly leaned to the side, suddenly toppling over and hitting the ground. My feeling bit down hard as it came back to me, and as a result, I let out an ear piercing scream of pain, struggling to wedge my arm out of the pressure of my body._

_All of the thrashing about quickly and abruptly made me lethargic. My eyelids went for a close, and I fought with all the strength within me to remain awake. I screamed for help, but all that escaped my lips was a small whisper. _

_I slowly, ever so slowly, slipped into unconsciousness. And the last thing I could hear was, "ALVIIIIIIIIINNN!" _

"Alvin? Please wake up."

"Alvin?"

"ALVIN?"

"ALVIN!"

My eyelids snapped open, frantically searching around my surroundings. I was in a large, white room, crowded by figured blurs and ripples of frenzied sounds.

I looked to my left. A beeping, machine-like box sat on what looked like a nightstand. Behind it was a constant, opening and closing entrance, what seemed like doors being swung at this action. I looked to my right. My blood stained arm lay spread out at my side, wrapped in cotton and plastered with mesh. I looked up, my eyes instantaneously squinting over a rather large, bright light glinting towards my face.

I then looked ahead of me. A somewhat outsized blur stood before me, speaking my name, echoing their standpoint. I suddenly flinched, at the touch of something grasping my left hand and gently squeezing it. I whirled my head around to see who it was, my brows frantically raising at the sight of a teary eyed figure, by the name of Dave Seville.

I narrowed my eyes to get a clearer view, "D-Dave?" I asked, so quietly I could barely hear myself. My throat felt dry and hoarse. My head throbbed. My arm was stiff and felt painful.

Dave's eyes widened at the sight of me, and he couldn't help but let out a relieved gasp. He leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug, "Oh my god, Alvin! We all thought you were dead!" He exclaimed frantically, squeezing my shoulders together.

Dave pulled away and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve, before shooting me a disappointed frown. "Why the hell would you do this to me, Alvin?" He demanded, "You put yourself in danger because of your decisions. I specifically ordered you to stay at home, but would you listen? No. What was going through your mind?"

My heart suddenly began to race after he said that. That sick feeling of my chest being used as a punching bag. I clutched my torso with my uninjured hand and winced in pain. My face throbbed from fistfuls of heavy impacts. My earlobes rung over the ear piercing sound of...BRITTANY'S SCREAMS! It was all coming back to me now.

I struggled at propping myself onto my elbows and sliding off what I had laid on, only to be pushed back down again. "Where's Brittany?" I demanded hysterically, trying to slap the hands away from me.

"What about Brittany, Alvin-?" I quickly cut Dave off by letting out a loud groan from pressuring my weight against my wounded arm, before calling Brittany's name. "Brittany! She-she was with me at the club!" I exclaimed, throwing my head down on what felt like a pillow and panted frantically.

I then heard other voices. Familiar voices. Panicky voices. "What?" Eleanor sounded like she was about to scream out of grief for her eldest sister.

"How the hell did this happen?" Simon shouted, almost splitting with anger. I felt so guilty. This was entirely my fault.

"Oh my god!" Jeanette cried out frenetically, her voice almost muffled with the sound of tears. "Then where did she go? If you were lying in an alleyway, then something really dreadful had happened to her!"

Jeanette slammed her hands down on the edge of my bed, anger boiling inside of her. "Where did you take my sister last night Alvin?" She demanded harshly, grabbing fistfuls of white sheet and flaring her nostrils angrily.

I was nearly at the verge of tears. "The D-Dance Dance Rebellion!" I exclaimed, my voice shaking with misery and panic. I began to pant uncontrollably. Just thinking about what I'd witnessed last night sent painful shivers up and down my spine. Brittany and I were having a blast! But that was all before Zeke, Kane and Ryan showed up and caused utter chaos. And they had a fucking gun! They shot me. They took Brittany into the darkness.

I placed the palm of my hand against my forehead, trying to settle myself. But failing miserably. I looked up at Jeanette, as a single tear began to roll down my cheek and drip off my chin. "B-Brittany and I w—were attacked b-by Zeke, Kane and Ryan." I began, my voice still quivering under the pressure. "T-they confronted us in the club, w-while we were ordering drinks." Oh god. "...T-they shot me, and...and..." I could finish. It was too painful to speak of.

"And what?" Eleanor urged frantically, her blonde fringe sticky from the tears. "What happened to our sister, Alvin? God, please tell us I can't take this anymore! I need to know where she is!"

"-She was taken!" I cut her off quickly, bursting into a rainfall of tears. I flung my head back and cried out Brittany's name, "Brittany I love you! I'm so sorry about this! I promise you baby, I'll find you, even if I have to search all corners of the earth! I'll bring you back to your sisters! You don't have to forgive me for what I've done!"

"Alvin, please!" Theodore exclaimed frantically, taking my uninjured arm and gently squeezing it. "You don't have to do this! You played no role for Brittany being kidnapped! This wasn't your fault!"

"Yes I did!" I snapped, my voice muffled from my tears. I yanked back my arm and panted heavily, trying to dissolve Brittany's ear piercing screams from my mind. The more I thought of that, the more grief I felt pounding against my chest like drums.

"I took her to the fricken club Theodore!" I shouted angrily, "she was _my_ responsibility at the time!" I had never blown up in my youngest brother's face before. It felt cruel, but he needed to get the clue.

By this time, Theodore hadn't come up with a useful explanation. I just sighed exaggeratedly and attempted to sit up. "I have to find her." I said stubbornly, resting my injured arm against my chest and trying to pull myself up with the other.

No-one liked this idea, and Dave gently pushed me back down on the bed, simply shaking his head disagreeably. "You're hurt, Alvin. You are in no condition-"

"Oh and you think Brittany isn't?" I shouted, slapping his hands away. "For your information, David, Brittany is alone with three racist fricken gangsters! You don't have to imagine what they'll do to her both verbally and physically!"

Dave stared at me in shock. He hadn't thought of that yet. The bridge of my nose creased into an even tighter glare, as I attempted on sitting up once more, finally having the privilege.

I glowered at Dave, "When I was friends with the jerks, they wouldn't fricken stop rambling on about enjoying Brittany one day. I, obviously disgusted, tried to tell them to stop. They just think I'm trying to hide my self esteem. And when I made it official that Brittany and I were dating...well...they..."

Theodore reached over and touched my shoulder, "What did they do?" He asked gently, his hand shaking slightly. Probably bracing himself for one of my aggressive comebacks.

I only just sighed sadly, before turning towards my youngest brother, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek. "...They tried to make me crumble under guilt for making the decision. You can't escape love ya know. But they were too cocky to understand." I explained, hanging my head down to the floor and blinked away a few more tears.

I couldn't help but think of what Brittany could be suffering at this very moment. I bit down on my lip and let it all go. I felt responsible for all of what happened, even when it all started with that forced kiss Ryan pushed me and Brittany into. I shouldn't have let my feelings get the better of me. But love was stronger than I could ever be.

The room was silent. Brittany's sisters were mourning over her. Simon and Theodore were struggling to console their counterparts. And Dave had left.

I carefully turned my body around to look out the window from my bed, grabbing a tissue and wiping away tears in the process. My eyes bored through the glass into the dawning sky. The sun was gradually rising. The atmosphere of the firmament glowed beautiful shades of pink, orange, blues and light purples. It made me think more of Brittany.

Her striking electric blue eyes. The pink fabric of her clothes. The radiance of her orange, auburn hair. And the more I stared towards the purple clouds casting every shade upon the glass, the more I grieved and worried over how much pain she was in right now.

**An old warehouse on the outskirts of LA-**

**Brittany's POV**

"No, please don't do this Zeke!" I pleaded frantically, as the orange clad chipmunk carried me through the doors of an old warehouse, miles away from Las Angeles.

I kicked and thrashed in his strong grip, only to be brutally man handled and viciously thrown over his shoulder. The side of my face thumped the wooden door frame, and I let out a loud groan in pain from the impact. My tears tightened my cheeks and dribbled down my top, soaking the shoulder Zeke's leather jacket.

My nostrils flared, and without thinking, I reached up and yanked on the roots of his hair, earning a throbbing slap against the already red of my legs. I cried out at the top of my voice, instantly receiving a hard poke in the face from Kane's shot gun. I froze when I fixed my eyes on the deadly weapon, only remembering what happened to Alvin just a few hours ago. I bit down on my lip, trying to not burst into tears.

Abruptly, I screamed in fright, as Zeke threw me to the ground, my back violently hitting the dusty floor boards with a loud thud. He then topped me and swiftly swiped the palm of his hand across my face. "Shut it, bitch!" He growled, as Kane and Ryan approached us and shot him a deadly look.

"Whoever said you could go first?" Kane snapped, grabbing a scruff of Zeke's jacket and yanking him away from me. I quickly crawled into a sitting position and slid back against the wall behind me, gathering my legs and pressuring them against my chest. I could feel my heart beating rapidly, and it burned greatly.

Zeke stood straight and got into Kane's face, "Cause I'm eldest, dipswitch! I have the first round!" He curled his top lip and snarled.

Ryan shoved him backwards, "Actually," he snapped, "I'm eldest. Get the facts right, nigger!" He then turned to me, with a frighteningly seductive look upon his face. I began to tear up again, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room.

"Ryan!" I cried out desperately, my words muffled from the tears. "Please! You don't want to do this!" Ryan just rolled his eyes and hooked his arms around my waist and hauled me over to what seemed like an unmade, conventional king-sized bed, and tossed me onto it. I squealed in pain, as my head hit the iron bedhead.

He then jumped on top of me, making an attempt to pull off my hot pants. I screamed and kicked frantically at his stomach, throwing him off the bed with the third strike. I gripped the iron bars and picked myself up onto my feet, before leaping off the mattress and racing towards the door. But unfortunately, Ryan got there first and slammed it shut, charging after me and ramming my body into the wall.

"Now," he began through gritted teeth, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small needle. My eyes widened at this, and I instantaneously began to scream in fright, trying to pull myself out of his grip.

Ryan grasped my arms and threw me to the ground, before topping me and pinning down my limbs. "...This won't hurt, a bit." He grunted under my struggling, gripping the needle and plunging it into my arm, easing down the shot so the substance travelled inside my body and through my veins.

I suddenly began to feel limp in the limbs. My head span vigorously, and my vision grew indistinct. Ryan gave me a devilish grin and proceeded on undressing me, sliding down my hot pants and following the tip of his finger around the waistband of my pink panties, snapping it once he rounded my backside. I wanted to kick him off, but the shot made me light-headed and anesthetized. I was left helpless, as Ryan continued to venture my body.

He then reached up and pulled off my tank top, leaning down and began to suck at my collarbone, as he wedged his hand around the back of my neck and undid the strap of my silver bikini. He ripped that off as well, and immediately glided his rough lips down, growing closer and closer towards my breasts.

He cockily tweaked my nipples with the tips of his fingers, earning a weak scream in fright from me. I didn't want to believe it. I had a terrifying feeling that tonight was the night I'd get raped. Three times at the least!

I stared, scared for my innocence, as Ryan began to strip off his tracksuit pants and ease down his neon orange boxers. I tried to crawl away, but with every stride I move my limbs, the more sluggish and heavy-eyed I became. Ryan wriggled his brows at me, before ripping off his boxers, revealing his rather large, five inch erection. He leaned down on me and whispered in my ear, "Your gonna love this, babe."

And all I could feel after that, was my barrier tearing apart and I immediately konked out.

**Okay, now you know why this story is rated M. M!**


	9. Out of my mind

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter nine

Out of my mind

**AS you well know that Alvin feels extremely guilty for Brittany's disappearance, but unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to get her back. Dave insisted on him staying home and letting the police deal with the situation, but no matter how far or how wide the force searched, their culprits continued to move from place to place, carrying their 'sex slave' along with them. How does this make Alvin feel? Well, you pretty much know how he will feel. **

**Alvin's POV**

Three days have passed since the incident at the Dance Dance Rebellion. Since the disappearance of Brittany. Since all of this heartache started. And the fricken police were not doing shit about it. I had returned home from the hospital yesterday afternoon, with a packet of prescription stress pills and a weekly check-up schedule. How can these people not know how much pain Brittany will be in over these couple of days?

About once a day, the FBI would show up and question me about what I had witnessed. I'd answer them straightforwardly: "Brittany has been kidnapped. Bring my baby back to me or I will do it myself. I don't even give a fuck if I'm in a fricken wheelchair for all I care!" That was all that mattered right?

Now for the next few days, Dave had to tag along with the search, leaving me alone with his close friend, Claire Wilson to watch over me, to make sure I don't do anything reckless.

"Alright. His pills are on top of the fridge; give him one every five hours." Dave instructed Claire, as he circled the kitchen looking for his car keys. "Uh, what else? Ah! Alvin must have his plaster washed out once a day; wrap his arm up with cotton if it takes too long, make sure the pins are in properly, and just keep an eye on him."

He then turned to Claire, still wearing that anxious look wiped across his face. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, "Have I left anything out?" He asked worriedly, biting down on his lip.

Claire playfully rolled her eyes, before walking over to the microwave and picking up his car keys. She handed them to Dave, "How about the one where you leave and not worry a thing, Dave? Alvin will be fine with me. He just needs a little time to himself, if you know what I mean. He's still grieving over Brittany's kidnapping."

"Right. Right." Dave said simply, before headed over towards the front door and slowly turning the knob. He then turned to me, as I miserably trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to settle the hunger pains. "Alvin?" He called gently.

I glanced over my shoulder and gave my father a weak, teary eyed smile, before turning back to the interior of the fridge and pulling out a packet of carrots. I closed the door and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, opened the bag and tipping in all the carrots.

Dave let out a small sigh, before speaking up, "Alvin? We're doing all we can to help Brittany return home. We could use a little sympathy from you at the least-"

Without thinking, I cut him off and thumped my uninjured fist against the bench. "That's not good enough!" I snapped, making Claire flinched slightly. Dave stared at me, speechless.

I frowned at him, "In order to find a kidnapped person, you must think from their perspective. That's the only way, Dave. Now those so called, 'cops' are not doing their job they way they should. So if they don't get off their lazy asses and actually look for Brittany soon, then so help me I'll do it myself!"

I threw the empty packet into the trashcan and snatched the bowl off the bench, before looking back towards the still speechless Dave and said. "...And I don't give a flying fuck if my arms ripped open. The only thing that matters to me," I pointed out the window and finished, "is that she's safe and unharmed. She could already be torn apart for all we know." And with that, I turned my back to him and stormed into the living room.

I hurled myself carelessly into the back of the sofa and buried my face in a throw pillow, before screaming into it at the top of my lungs. The bowl of carrots toppled to the floor with a clatter, and immediately Claire entered the room, asking what just happened.

She then noticed the mess on the ground, and let out a little sigh. "Alvin. I know you're upset, but do you really have to take out your anger on a bowl of vegetables?" She asked, reaching down and beginning to pick up the carrots and the bowl.

I just looked down at her and hugged the throw pillow against my chest. "How else am I gonna express my grief for Brittany? I can't simply burn the house down and you know that. Everybody knows that." I held the pillow closer to me and whiffed the awfully familiar strawberry scent that lingered upon it. I instantaneously began to tear up. That scent was Brittany's.

I wiped the salt water droplets from the corners of my eyes, as Claire stood up and smiled sympathetically towards me. She set the bowl on the table and sat down on the other side of the sofa, before reaching over and patting me on the knee. "I understand, Alvin." She said gently, "Trying to work through your own problems when someone you truly love is suffering, and you can't do anything about it. But Brittany's a strong girl, don't forget. She's your counterpart. She'll make it past this, and you will too." She consoled.

"I so hope I'll get to see her again." I said quietly, looking down at the throw pillow and wiping a tear from my eye. I could still smell her intoxicating fragrance loitering on the light grey cushion. "I mean, right now, she's the only one I care about in this situation of misery. She's the casualty here, not me. Why doesn't anyone notice this?" I leaned over and picked out a carrot from the bowl, never letting go of the only thing that had Brittany's name written all over it.

I then turned to Claire, whose ears were always alert to hear about my problems. Or anyone's for that matter. "I-I love Brittany, Claire. I couldn't stand to lose her now; not after all I've tried to even get to talk to her properly. Ever since I've known her, all we've been doing is bullshitting about crap after crap after crap." I rested my head against the soft material of the cushion, "This is the only thing I have left of her, until someone finds her and brings her back to where she belongs."

Claire smiled at me, before asking gently, "What do you love about her, Alvin?" She leant back against the arm of the sofa, waiting patiently for my response.

"Well," I began, trying to figure out what to say. There were so many things I loved about Brittany. "Well, first off, there's those beautiful blue eyes I always become lost in whenever I look into them. Just the way she makes my life more than normal-like, she's ambitious, headstrong, _very_ headstrong. She's talented, gorgeous, she makes my life an exciting activity, like an everyday adventure. I've never, ever experienced that with any other girl before. I just don't you know, click with anyone but Brittany. So that's why I love her."

Claire then let out a small sigh, before getting up and placing the palm of her hand on my shoulder. She gave me one last considerate smile, and slowly walked into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner.

I held the throw pillow closer to my chest, (if that's even possible) and suddenly began to blink hysteric tears. I tried swabbing them away with a tissue, but they kept on flowing. I stared out beyond the glass of the living room window, thinking of her, and only her.

I wanted so desperately to know where she was, so I could find her and bring her back to her family. She doesn't have to forgive me for my remorseful mistake. All I needed from her is for her to be happy. That's all I needed. I didn't expect clemency. But the hardest thing to control is my love for her. Yes, it will be difficult, but I didn't want to screw up more than what I've done.

Don't worry, Alvin. Brittany will find a devoted guy someday, marry him, and live happily ever after. He will be everything you weren't. She'll finally be blissful and out of harm's way. Your life is ruthless and is constantly rocking on one endless rollercoaster. Brittany is too precious and doesn't deserve a brash, arrogant asshole like you.

The more I thought of that, the faster the tears came, tightening the skin around my face and soaking my pyjama top. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, but I was too miserable to change. My brothers and their counterparts have left for school over five hours ago, leaving me with only Claire to deal with and only me to sit down and worry mostly about what happens to my beautiful Brittany.

I bit down on my lip, frantically bracing myself for another eruption of tears threatening to burst. I clutched the arm of the chair with my uninjured limb and clamped my eyes shut. The frightening thoughts that ran through my mind about Brittany and the Rowdyruff trio really dawned down on me, closing in complete darkness and the sound of Brittany's terrified screams bouncing off the walls of my skull, giving me one great headache.

I couldn't help it. I let out a loud cry and threw myself to the floor, only raising my voice as my wounded arm was crushed underneath me. I immediately rolled onto my stomach, wrenching both of my arms out from under my body and separating them to my sides. I buried my face in the hard floorboards and screamed at the top of my lungs, and suddenly I felt frantic footsteps become much more loudly and nearer, sending vibrations up my spine and begin to tingle at both ends.

"Alvin!" I heard a female voice desperately call my name. I swiftly looked around towards the opening of the kitchen, immediately spotting Claire standing in the doorway holding a egg covered spatula and wearing a look that if anyone saw, would be left asking, 'I thought ghosts were a myth.'

Claire raced to my side and turned me onto my back, before dropping the spatula and elevating my wounded arm. She gave me a scolding glare, "What in the world do you think you're doing?" She demanded, gently prodding up and down my arm with her thumb and index finger. "Do you realise how long this will take to heal if you keep deliberately flopping yourself onto the ground, Alvin?"

I immediately pulled myself into a sitting position and let out a small growl. "Honestly, I don't really give a fuck if I'm hurt. Its Brittany I'm much more worried about."

"Alvin," Claire began, sighing as if she'd fed up with something. "...We've all talked to you about this how many times?" She expected a decent response, but I wasn't in the 'happy family' mood.

"You can try, but I'm not giving up on Brittany." I snapped quietly, yanking my arm away, wincing slightly from the twinge of pain.

Claire let out another sigh, "We told you we'll find her, Alvin. Everyone's joining the search party, even your brothers and the chipettes have insisted on staying out late, in the cold dark, and the only light they will have is a single torch. Dave meant what he said, Alvin. He's not giving up on Brittany either." She reminded me.

I just ignored her and crawled over towards the foot of the sofa, before gathering my legs against my chest and firmly rubbing my temples. "I-I just can't get her screaming out of my head!" I groaned, "It's like Déjà Vu. Only there's no shot gun. Just the screaming and the darkness." Using my uninjured arm, I carelessly yanked at the roots of my hair, pulling out a few small dark strands.

"Don't. Do that, Alvin." Claire scolded gently, grabbing my wrist and placing it into my lap. "What you're witnessing is an illusion. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"You might think that," I began, whipping my head around, softening my glare once my eyes met the window. Without taking my gaze out of boring past the clear glass, I stood up and clenched my fists into a tight ball. "But I personally think it's got something to do with Brittany's kidnapping. I know who's responsible for the crime, but that hasn't answered my question on where they took her." But then I looked down towards my feet, not helping but letting out a sad sniffle. "...Or what they're doing to her."

"I know that, Alvin." Claire replied, getting to her feet and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We all do." She kindly told me to sit down and settle my nerves a little. "I think its time for your medication. I'll fetch you a glass of water." And with that, she left the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

I sighed and pulled myself over into the far corner of the sofa, gently taking the cushion with Brittany's fine, strawberry scent and held it against my heart. I blinked away a few helpless tears. "How could I be so stupid?" I asked myself in a inaudible whisper, as I thumped the side of my head on the arm of the sofa. "This is all my fault."

I placed my nose against the material of the pillow and took a small whiff of it, immediately pulling backwards and heavily biting down on my lip, fighting back even more tears. "I let them take her. I fell to my knees and let them take her. I shouldn't have brought her to that fucked up club in the first place. I'm the real criminal here. I started this fight."

I suddenly flinched at the sound of my name being called, whipping my head around to see the source of the voice. "Alvin?" It was Claire, entering the living room holding a glass of water and a single, tiny capsule. She handed them to me, and I immediately threw the pill into my mouth and chugged down the water, before placing the glass on the coffee table and growling. "I don't need meds, Claire. I need my girl back-"

"Just get some rest, Alvin. You need it." Claire interrupted swiftly, turning on her heels and walking back into the kitchen.

I groggily waved the order off, before shuffling into the hallway and entering my room, drowsily shutting the door behind me. What the fuck did she give me, sedatives? I wondered, kicking my shoes off and throwing myself onto my double bed.

Yawned loudly and pulled the covers over the top of me, before burying my head into the pillow. I sure didn't waste any time konking out.

**(Now Alvin's dream was kinda dedicated to my one-shot, 'I'm no hero'. Actually, it is. You can find this story on FanFiction.)**

**Dream sequence-**

_I struggled to fight back the arms that distanced me from my love, being batted and bruised before me. Three men in black threads had invaded our home, taking everything we owned and everything I've ever fought for. _

_She had been tethered by the throat, screaming in agony, choking my name. She was in desperate need of me, but I was helpless. Frozen. No matter how much I tried to rip my body from our attackers, no matter how much I returned her name with such utter terror for her, I couldn't move. _

"_BRITTANY!" I cried, as she was struck numerous and constant times through the stomach with a bloody knife, throwing her head backwards in absolute pain, as her own blood streamed down her now stained blouse. _

_Her attacker cackled evilly at her suffering, striking her again and again for his own twisted amusement. Her once beautiful, flawless olive skin was splattered with blood and torn clothing, as she collapsed to her knees and stifled my name continuously. _

_My eyes widened, when her attacker gripped her throat and plunged the knife through her chest, and then ramming her against the nearest wall. Tears rushed from my eyes, as I echoed her name from the top of my lungs. _

_She slid to the floor, leaving a large trail of red liquid down the wall. She hit the ground on her torn stomach, letting out a horrific scream, and weakly clenching her chest with a low, hurtful moan. _

_Her attacker kneed me in the jaw, and threw me across the room, before quickly ushering his gang out. _

_Ignoring the agonising pain through my mouth, I crawled to her frail side using all the strength that flow through me. Tears continued to gush out from my eyes, when I gently rolled her onto her back, revealing where the blood was sourced. _

_Her breathing was uneven and scarce, as she gazed weakly into my eyes, and whispered, "...A-Alvin..." _

_My panic level had increased deeply. I elevated the back of her head with my paw and cried, "No-p-please don't l-leave me! You're gonna get medical help okay? Don't give up on me now PLEASE!" _

_She weakly reached towards my face, and stroked my tear matted cheek. Her touch felt shaky and frozen, which frightened me even more. I clutched her paw and desperately circulated heat through it, rubbing intensely as I felt her heart beat randomly decrease. _

_Her lip wobbled as she winced in pain, sending dreadful shivers up my spine. I immediately ripped off my jacket and laid it against her torn chest, gently pressing it down to pressure the rushing blood back into her system. To my despair, it wasn't helping her. _

_The once gorgeous face she smiled sweetly with, had turned all shades of white, becoming paler by the minute. Her lids had almost completely averted her beautiful, ice blue eyes from sight, and I felt her strength drain from her limbs. _

_Droplets of my salt water tears pattered against her bloody face, as I whispered, "please. Please don't go...I love you." I delicately pressed my lips against her cold cheek, and sniffed sadly. _

_She only just managed a weak smile, and shakily touched my face with her fingertips. "...I...I...love...you...too..." She winced slightly from the pain, before whispering, "...I...I'll never...leave you...I'll...be in...your...heart..." _

_I bit down hard on my lip, fighting back a rainfall of tears that threatened to show. I hugged my dying loved one against me, before desperately pressing my lips against hers, feeling as she breathed her last breath._

_Her body was completely limp under my touch. And as I lifted my head to see her beautiful face, her eyes closed, and her head hung in my arms. I cried hysterically, burying my head under her cold chin, as I held her lifeless body in my arms. She's dead. _

_She's gone._

I twisted and turned in my sleep. My mind beginning to burn with horrible memories. I clenched my fist around a scruff of white sheet and panted uncontrollably, as the reminiscences continued to haunt me.

"_You forgot something?" I smirked, as Brittany slapped my hand away. _

_She glared at me, "Yeah, I totally forgot to roll you up in a carpet and throw you off a bridge. _

"_Easy on the grub dudes!" I laughed, "Don't wanna disappoint the ladies with love handles sprouting from our hefty chests now do we?" I winked at a couple a girls sitting a few tables further down, who giggled hysterically. _

_Zeke and Kane looked at each other and snorted, leaning back on their chairs. Kane grinned, "Well, you can't enjoy yourself with an empty stomach." Zeke nodded cockily in agreement, "Especially when that certain someone you want to enjoy is none other than miss, Brittany Seville." He looked at me with a playful glare, "I'm so jealous of you right now Al. You're living with the hottest, sexiest girl in school." _

_I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. But seeing Brittany being forcibly snogged really pissed me off. I thought I would have laughed along with the other jocks, but no, as if another instinct consumed me, I oddly decided against it. I charged over to Ryan, my nostrils flaring. "Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!" _

_Ryan ignored me and continued on mauling poor, helpless Brittany, who screamed for her attacker to let her go. I ripped him off her, "What the hell man? That was completely uncalled for!" I snapped, shoving Ryan firmly aside and turning my head towards the utterly stunned Brittany, who at the verge of tears. She looked so terrified. So small and dependent, as she slid to the floor and burst into tears._

I rolled over onto my side and gripped the edge of the nightstand tightly, before pulling myself towards it and biting down on my lip.

"_I can't believe you kissed Brittany Seville, Alvin! That's fuckin' sick and twisted! What the hell were you thinking?" Kane shouted angrily, throwing his arms in the air. _

_I rolled my eyes and shoved him into the nearest seat at our respective table, "will you shut up for once! Okay, I admit it, I liked the kiss, actually, I loved it. Its just-why are you so concerned about this? This is mine and Brittany's business, not yours." I demanded, as I slumped down next to him. _

_Kane was in my face, "cause your my friend, A. I know what's best for you, and that mistake in Drama class really wasn't the greatest option." He meekly snapped, snatching a handful of sultanas out of Zeke's tray and shovelled them into his mouth. _

_Kane sighed exaggeratedly, "there are more people than you who feels the same way about Brittany, A. In fact, others are trying excruciatingly hard to keep their dicks in their pants. They're much hungrier for her ya know." He folded his arms across his chest and jerked the right end of his lip upwards, before reaching over and firmly slapping Zeke on the knee. "Take Zeke for instance. He's wanted that body since the day he laid eyes on it." _

_I shrugged my shoulders, "So? That's Zeke; he's always been a perv. And I bet you he won't be having Brittany's body any time soon. She's just eighteen for fuck's sake!" _

"_Does it matter?" Zeke asked simply, "you know what they say: 'the younger they are, the tighter they are'." _

_Kane simply smirked and shook his head, "Believe it or not, babe, your so called 'boyfriend'," he made the impression with his fingers. "...is a lying snitch. The three of us heard so precisely." _

_I shot him a deathly glare, "I didn't do shit, Kane!" I spat, raising from my seat and grabbing a scruff of Kane's loose tank top, lifting him into the air. "You fucking take that back before I rip your throat in two!" I threatened. _

_Suddenly giving up, I dropped the stool and raced after Zeke. "BRITTANY!" I called frantically, shoving past the crowd that had surrounded me, who were cheering, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"_

"_ALVIN!" Brittany screamed in return, thrashing against Zeke's strong hold on her. "ALVIN! HELP ME!" By then Zeke had exited the Dance Dance Rebellion, and was heading down the dark lit street, turning and entering an alleyway. Thankfully, I had noticed him disappear at that exact moment. _

"_Let her go you fucking basterd!" I hollered, taking a leap and sending Zeke face first into the ground. Brittany had managed to roll out of his grasp as he landed, hitting her back against a hard brick wall._

_BANG!_

"_ALVIIIIINN!"_

My eyes suddenly snapped open, and I swung myself into a sitting position. I let out a loud gasp in fright and rubbed my temples vigorously. "That was quite a dream." I whispered to myself, gathering my legs and pulling them against my chest. No, wait! That wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare!

I began to slowly rock back and forth on my bed, before deciding to go and fetch myself something to settle my mind. I thought a glass of orange juice and an apple would do the trick.

I slid off of my bed and walked towards my bedroom door, before grabbing the knob and turning it slowly. I opened the door and tiptoed down the darkened hallway, abruptly stopping in my tracks once I heard yet another door creak open.

"Oh Dave, you're back." A female voice sighed in relief, just as the door clicked shut. I hid behind a large pot plant besides the opening of the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible. I peered around the corner and noticed Jeanette and Eleanor shuffle into their rooms on the other side of the living room. Simon and Theodore had thrown themselves into the sofa and dropped their torches.

I then turned to the front door and noticed Dave and Claire talking. Something about the search party.

"Any clues to where she is?" Claire asked hopefully.

Dave sadly shook his head, "The kidnappers had left nothing for us to investigate. Tonight I thought we had them, because we found one of Brittany's shoes in an old abandoned warehouse outside of town. But unfortunately for us, still no Brittany, and still no criminals to put behind bars." He pulled out Brittany's pink and red high top from his shoulder bag and gave it to Claire. "I'm going to hand it in to the forensics tomorrow morning for a check over. See if we can pick up something from it."

Claire looked down at the shoe, letting out a sad sigh. "Alvin's been a miserable wreck since the kidnapping. He's been saying it was his fault that Brittany had been taken, and I try to explain it to him, but he just doesn't listen. I don't know what else to do, Dave. Alvin loves Brittany too much to consider that you, the kids and the police are doing all they can to find her." She leaned over and rested her head against Dave's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her in an amorous hug, "I know he does, Claire. But I know deep down that he appreciates our help in finding Brittany. Everybody knows that it wasn't his fault."

It took a moment or two for it all to seep in, but then I realised that everyone's doing all they can to help Brittany. I watched Dave kiss Claire goodbye and she left without another word, before turning around and tiptoeing back into my room, gently closing the door behind me.

I didn't go back to bed. Instead, I slumped into my beanbag in the far corner of the room and glared thoughtfully towards the wall for at least ten minutes.

I then turned my head towards a framed picture of me and Brittany in Paris, looking up at the Eifel Tower. This was taken not three years ago, when we and the rest of the gang toured across Europe, while checking out the local landmarks along the way of course.

I had my arm draped across Brittany's shoulders, as she held a large digital camera raised it above our heads, with the lens pointing straight up at the immense tower. We both seemed a little comfortable with the contact by the way Brittany's shoulders and cheery grin were relaxed, and my fist wasn't clenched. We were only friends in this picture though.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I carefully lifted the picture off the nightstand and held it close to my heart. "I love you, Brittany. I'll never give up on you, baby, I'll promise you this. Once I find you, I'm going to make sure those thugs are behind bars before you can say, 'duck'."

I looked up from the picture and glared across the room, until my eyes met the door. I kissed the small figure of Brittany in the photo and placed it back onto the nightstand, before pulling open my drawer and taking out my pocket knife. I shoved the weapon into the pouch of my hoodie hanging on a rack in my cupboard and turned towards the window. "...If anyone has the brains to track down a couple of racist basterds, its me. I will find you Brittany, even if I have to kill to bring you back to safety."

**Uh-Oh, Alvin! I think he's sneaking out again. **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I NEED HELP!

**Sorry about the wait readers, I'm having a major writer's block. I can't think of what to write next. Does anyone have a few ideas where I could start, or possibly write about? It would be greatly appreciated. **

**...Hannah... **


	11. Love can make you do crazy things

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter one

Love can make you crazy things

**The wait is over yo! All thanks to a very talented writer who sent me one great idea! I very much appreciate your help, MadFCaliburn! **

**Alvin's POV**

It was one thirty in the morning. Everyone else has fallen asleep with teary eyes, grief, and heartache. And it's all my fault. Who knows what has happened to my beloved Brittany over the last four days.

No, she's not mine. She doesn't belong to anybody. I lost her trust, yet she hasn't shown it. But I know she feels it.

I didn't want to believe it. My once 'best friends' were responsible for the kidnapping. Ryan might not be a friend, and certainly never will be after I blow his face in for his consistence of this crime, but he and Jeremy were there to increase my recognition at school. I made more friends. Became captain of the Eagles varsity football team. Made even more friends.

I said it twice I know, and that lured extra girls to climb all over me _every living moment_. I had the worst case of popularity. It always left me thinking, 'Do they just want my fame and fortune? Or is this desire for real?'

I peered past the glass on the bedroom window, watching deeply as a street light flickered on and off. Outside was dark and foggy, and when I pressed the palms of my hands gently against the glass, my skin instantaneously began to feel cold and damp. A frosty breeze blew within the room, as I carefully lifted the window and shoved my closed pocket knife into the pouch of my hoodie.

'I'm coming Brittany', I whispered to myself, sliding off the sill and lightly landing on the sodden front lawn, faultlessly on the soles of my feet.

I threw my hood over my head and tiptoed towards the garage, slithering myself through the crack under the roll up door. I pulled myself back onto my feet and cautiously rummaged through my jean pockets, suddenly gritting my teeth when I entwined my fingers throughout thin, flat pieces of metal and heard them rattle loudly. I wrapped my whole hand around it and swiftly ripped it out of my pocket, sighing with relief when the noise finally stopped.

The motorbike will definitely be louder than the keys, I thought, biting down on my lip and tiptoeing towards a large shadow in the corner of the room.

I slowly pulled off the sun cover and tossed it to the ground, revealing a hefty FuturA blood red motorbike, just screaming for a ride. Just thinking of what might happen if the racket awoke everyone in the house and blew my cover; my stomach began to swivel aimlessly.

Alright, I told myself, you can do this, Brittany's counting on you, remember? I puffed out my chest and carefully threw my right leg over the seat of the motorbike, feeling it wobble gently as I pressed my weight down onto it. I twisted the handlebars, trying to get used to the feel of the tight, black leather.

Starting the ignition, the ride began to purr softly like a contented feline, and I pulled an awkward face at the discomfited sensation. Whatever, I rolled my eyes, turning the handlebars and hearing the motorbike growl more vulgarly.

I glared towards the garage door, wondering about where Dave hid the remote. I snapped my fingers, before leaning over the seat and reaching for a small orange toolbox on the dusty, nearby bench. I flicked it open and poked around for the remote, pulling it out from the bottom of the box. A few miniature wrenches and spanners toppled over the edge and clattered against the bench, causing me to grind my teeth together.

Hopefully nobody heard that, I thought, pressing the green button on the remote and ever so slowly, the garage door rolled open, revealing the dim lit street and full moon floating above the earth. I tossed the remote onto the bench and revved the motorbike once again, suddenly jerking slightly backwards as the ride wrenched itself forwards, causing grey smoke to form behind the back wheel. It rocketed out of the garage and flew down the deserted street, with me clinging to the leather seat for dear life.

"I got it, I got it." I grunted, reaching for the right handlebar and slowly turned it backwards. The motorbike's velocity decreased leisurely, and the pin for the kilometre an hour went down to fifty. I sighed in relief and pulled myself up back onto the seat, finally taking control of the ride.

I swiftly rounded a tight corner, nearly missing a group of drunkies stumbling across the road. "HEY! You, err, you know...watch where...you're, goin!" A drunkie waved his fist in the air, dropping his can of cruiser beer to the ground, alcohol spilling from the top as soon as it hit the pavement.

I revved the motorbike in response and whizzed down the street, not noticing a red traffic light beginning to flicker in front of me. I bulleted past it, suddenly finding myself veering away from traffic through the middle of the road. All I could hear was the loud honking of horns and the cursing of pretty ticked off drivers, as I caught an escape and quickly followed it, leading towards a busy highway.

I gulped, turning backwards on the handlebars and slowing my pace, having yet another near miss with a semi trailer. The large truck was only inches from the rear of my motorbike, and bit by bit it grew closer to what seemed like the bright light to my tragic fate. Screaming for my life, I revved the bike and tore down the highway, swerving around vehicles and dodging wheels.

I groaned to myself. I'm so not with this today! I slowed my pace and equalised with the speed of the other vehicles, gritting my teeth with frustration. Maybe it's the resentment and heartache rushing through my veins, I thought, suddenly thinking even more about Brittany. Poor, helpless, petrified Brittany.

I remembered the first time we laid our eyes on each other. You could tell by her excited, yet mesmerized smile that she felt some kind of love connection between us, and we didn't even know one another that day! She was still the beautiful, motivated, wholehearted girl since then, and will always be. That's Brittany 'Seville' for ya.

Hmm, Seville? I couldn't say Brittany was a step sister to me, but a romantic interest. My brothers would object on that matter though. They would be honoured to call her a big sister, but definitely not Jeanette or Eleanor. And you know why right? I bet you do.

I've always had a soft spot for Brittany, even though she pisses me off most of the time we're left in the same room together, or forced to work together, or just being near each other. I felt bad about sometimes pushing the limits a little too hard, and watching Brittany almost want to drop kick me into a pool of ravenous Great White sharks, or more unusual than that, cry. I've never seen this headstrong, tough girl burst into tears before, and it hurt me a lot inside.

Brittany's always been much more competitive than her younger siblings. She had a wide range of abilities, nearly all depending on finding her way to the top. Her vocals were like singing angels, and her beauty was like a gift from a Goddess. The flexibility in her past love life was rough and jagged. She couldn't find the right guy to stick. They all just cheated on her, or worse, wanted to get into her pants. It scared her terribly, and sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of her crying her eyes out in the next room.

And now this. The cause to all her nightmares have suddenly came true to her life, and for all we know, she be in complete shock, underneath some drunken dude feeling inside of her, laughing at her pain with twisted amusement.

I tried to shake that thought out of my mind, and concentrated my eyes on the road in front of me. I could finally see the end of the highway, followed by two road exits: City Centre, or the city exit.

I bit down on my lip. Hmm...if I were a criminal, where would I piss off to with some guy's love of his life?

I just rolled my eyes, and swerved into the far right lane, entering the City exit way out. Figures. They'd all run from their problems. But that's not gonna stop them from getting into deep shit when I burst through the door and blow their faces out!

I rounded an arched corner, easily overtaking a public bus with mine and my brother's picture printed on the billboard. It read in big bold letters: **The Chipmunks state-run concert! The Staples Centre 23****rd**** of October 2015. Tickets are out! **

I grunted impressively at the billboard, feeling the bridge of my nose tighten. I highly doubt that will be held anywhere, I thought, revving the motorbike and increasing the speed by ten kilometres an hour. All I want is for Brittany to be safe and away from those fuckin racist basterds!

"I'm gonna kill them!" I hollered, so enraged I twisted the handlebars too heavily and off I flew, colliding with a large rosebush on the edge of the highway. I didn't see the motorbike, yet I heard a loud screeching of a group of vehicles and the sound of crumbling metal.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Great. Just perfect, I growled, rolling out of the bush and slowly pulling myself to my feet.

I suddenly winced at the twinge of pain prickling from my legs to my face. I gently traced my cheek with the tips of my fingers, only to swear loudly when I noticed droplets of blood trickling off my kneecaps and forehead. My hand was covered with pin needle holes and deep red liquid oozing from my mildly torn skin.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" I cursed, swiftly brushing off the tiny thorns in my hands and crushing most of the bush with the soles of my high tops. I thumped my temples in a frustrated manner, balling my fists forcefully and throwing myself to the hard ground.

I yanked out the pocket knife and flipped it open, surfacing it over my right leg and watching as dozens of thorns flew into the grass, leaving droplets of blood to dribble freely down my skin. I did the same with the left leg.

By the time I had finished, the pocket knife was lightly glazed with blood and small flakes of my own hung off the blade. I almost gagged at the sight, flipped the knife closed and shoved it back into the pouch of my hoodie, before pulling myself to my feet.

Now what am I gonna do? I wondered aloud, kicking a stone across the ground. It hit a large tree and bounced off the bark, landing between my feet.

I stared over towards where my motorbike stacked, and at least three vehicles have collided with it and rammed into the side railing. I gritted my teeth and broke into a walk down the highway, ignoring the insults from the crashed drivers as best I could.

About an hour of following the highway, I came across an old, worn out tackle shop. The walls were somewhat layered with moss and overgrown plant roots, crawling all the way up to the second floor window. My gaze trailed the plant roots, and suddenly my eyes fixed themselves on a dark, humanly shadow casting upon the rather dusty yellow curtain in the window. The shadow seemed to be shedding itself.

Suddenly, my eyes widened at the sound of a loud, female scream. Could this be Brittany? I thought, breaking into a sprint and barging down the boarded up door. The screams grew more desperate, "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

And then there was a male grunt, and what sounded like a hand swiping itself across someone's face. "SHUT UP BITCH!" The male voice snapped.

I frantically searched the shop for stairs, my high tops burying themselves in the dust and moss on the linoleum floor. Or what used to be the floor.

Finally finding a fold down staircase, I pulled that down and climbed up as fast as I could, abruptly, the light through the building began to brighten as I reached the second floor. Right there, right there, were two naked figures lying on the floor. One struggling, the other fighting for dominance. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" The female figure, which was underneath, kicked and thrashed at the male figure.

I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed my pocket knife from the pouch of my hoodie and swiftly flipped it open. Slowly approaching the two figures, I noticed a familiar birth mark on the male's shoulder blade. Is that? It can't be! That's Kane!

My nostrils flared, and without hesitation, I raced over and slashed the knife across Kane's back. He let out a loud scream of pain, as the female crawled out from underneath him and curled up in the corner of the room.

I kicked him over onto his back and dropped to my knees beside him, before using my free hand as a choker to his throat. Kane struggled under my grasp and gagged hysterically. He looked me in the eye, before just managing, "He he! Y-You T-t-think you're g-g-onna b-be the h-hero? Br-Brittany's no-no where t-to be f-found, A-A-Alvin!" He somewhat taunted through clenched teeth.

I raised the pocket knife above his chest in a threatening manner, "You don't want me to use this, Kane. But I will if you don't word me out on what the fuck you did to my Brittany!" I pressured, slowly beginning to lower the blade of the knife towards his bare flesh.

Kane just pulled a weak smirk, "You w-wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would, Kane!" I growled, before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "So don't piss me off anymore than what you have. So tell me, where is Brittany?"

Kane creased the bridge of his nose into a tight glare. "I'm not telling you anything, Sevil-AAHHHHHH! FUCK!" But before he could finish, I gripped the pocket knife and slit part of his stomach open. His face turned a pale shade of white. My hands and jeans were stained with his blood.

Kane clutched the open wound and let out a loud scream. I heard the female jump up and hit the wall with a thud. I pressured the palm of my hand deeply against his throat, using the now blood smeared knife as a more certain threat and attack than before.

I was in his face, "Do you want me to put you head on a silver platter? Huh, punk?" I growled, watching as he gagged frantically under the weight of my hand.

Kane's eyes began to well up with tears, "A-Alight! Alright! I...I'll t-tell you...wh-where she i-is!" He sounded desperate, and serious. I hesitated for a minute, before tightening my grasp around his throat and lifting him up into the air. I rammed him into the nearest wall and let him slide to the ground.

Crouching down beside Kane, I lightly pressed the blade of the pocket knife against his neck and ordered. "Fine...tell me, where is my Brittany? You know what's going to happen if you don't speak the truth." I pressured the blade further against his throat, intimidating him even more.

Kane gulped, and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out at first, but after the second try he managed, "Z-Zeke and Ryan...Have h-her l-locked up...w-with loads o-of o-other girls..." He stuttered.

I urged him on, "And what? Who are these girls? Where are they kept?"

"I-I'm getting t-there!" Kane snapped. I pressured the blade of the knife further, causing him to whimper with fright. "Get to the point, Kane!" I growled threateningly.

Kane nodded obediently and continued, "...Zeke and R-Ryan joined a gang, and allocated m-me to round up m-more chicks. I didn't have a choice! If I didn't do what they w-wanted, they w-would kill me!"

"So what?" I snapped, "I'd much rather you dead than wasting my time telling me shit about falling in love with Brittany! You just couldn't keep your filthy hands off of her!"

"I know that, Alvin!" Kane yelled, reaching down and clutching the open wound on his stomach. He looked up and glared at me, "We have to admit, Brittany is one hot doll! Everybody knows that. But you have to understand, a girl with that much of a body isn't something you keep to yourself. You-"

But before he could finish, I gripped his throat and threw him to the ground. He let out a painful groan and struggled to get to his feet. I gripped the pocket knife and slit his left thigh, forcing yet another yelp of pain escaping from his lips. "Stop it! Stop it, PLEASE!" Kane pleaded frantically, trying to crawl away from me.

This is getting nowhere; I rolled my eyes at him, before suddenly lunging forwards and plunging the knife into his chest. Blood splattered everywhere. My clothes. My face. The walls. The now screaming naked female. The window.

I left the blade lodged between his ribcage and pulled myself to my feet, before dusting off and glaring down at the dead body of Kane lying at my feet. "Now, you can finally shut the fuck up!" I hollered, giving his head a firm boot.

I then looked up towards the female, still curled into a ball at the corner of the room. "You're safe now," I told her sternly, before turning around and heading for the stairs. "Get your shit and get out, before others come." And with that, I bolted down the steps and ran out into the night.

**Too graphic? Too much? Is it good though? PLEASE tell me!**


	12. A Helping Hand

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter eleven

A helping Hand

**Trapped in a world of seclusion and dejection, Alvin continues to venture deep within and beyond his home town in search of his abducted love. His eagerness in taking vengeance over the three who've committed the crime has overcame him, leading to a brutal and terminal stabbing in which he felt profoundly regretful. The blood of Kane McMurphy lay forever in the palms of his hands. But, managing to find a few answers to where Brittany may be kept in the process, with the help of two new friends, Alicia Goulding and her boyfriend, Bryant.**

**P.S I apologise for any disturbing, out of characters I've added to this story. I just couldn't help myself. Sorry for the long update. **

**Alvin's POV**

I raced out of the Tackle shop, with my chest burning and hot tears stinging my eyes. _Why the fuck did I just do that? _I questioned myself frantically, as I sprinted across the watery pavement of the road towards a patch of tall shrubs, swaying gently in the bitter breeze.

I yanked at the roots of my hair, "I'M A MURDERER!" I hollered, falling to my knees and burying my forehead into my lap. From this angle, I could feel my heart pound rapidly against my quivering knees. I couldn't help myself. He just made me so angry I...I...I k-killed someone! I fucking killed someone!

Icy rain spat across the street, lightly glazing my body with water, as I continued my mental state. I then didn't realize I was being followed. "Um, h-hey. Did you say you knew someone n-named B-Brittany?" A rather timid, female voice interrupted my accusing thoughts.

My eyes snapped open, and whirled my head around to face a half-naked brunette standing in the middle of the street, face coated with sweat, and she was carrying the remainder of her clothes in both hands. She gave me a questioning look. "So, um...did you?" She asked again.

"Yeah," I answered bluntly, as I slowly began to get to my feet. I turned to the brunette and glared at her. "What of it?" I gulped down a hardcore, threatening reply; I just wasn't in the mood to start another fight. The woman seemed a little disturbed by what had just occurred between me and Kane. It was if she was so eager to get out, she practically threw her clothes back on and bolted.

I bit down on my lip and took a small cautious step towards her, feeling as the tears began to emerge once again. I struggled hard to not break down, as I continued. "Do you know where she is?" I asked quietly, "She means the whole world to me. And I...I don't know what I'd do without her." And ever so slightly, I turned my body away from her to gaze miserably towards the moon, full to this day.

The brunette gave me a nervous smile and replied, "Well, about an hour ago, when I walking across this street to find a payphone to call my relatives, because my car broke down, and my phone was flat. I noticed three guys drag a girl into a black van, around one hundred metres from here, right, right next to that alley over there." She pointed a shivering finger towards a cold, dark, dripping alley to her left, beside a burnt down food market and shuddered. "One of the guys caught me staring, and sexually assaulted me. You would know because you saw it, back in that tackle shop. I'd just like to thank you for saving me."

I turned back towards the brunette as she said this, and with miserable effort, I let out a depressing sigh and replied. "You don't have to thank me; no person should suffer what you or my girlfriend did. It just ain't humane." I ran a cold, sodden hand through my soaking bangs, before looking up and asking. "Do you know which way they went?"

The brunette nodded slightly, "Yes, I do. I only just had enough view over that Kane freak's shoulder to notice the others taking off towards Las Vegas. They seemed pretty eager to have her to want to go there. Um, could you please turn around for a moment?" She asked shyly, as she bent over to pull on her black stockings. I turned my back to her, allowing her to dress in private.

I continued to ask her questions as she proceeded on dressing herself. "Did she have red hair? Like auburn coloured?"

"Well, it was dark, but she did pass a street light, and I saw that she did. So yeah."

"Was she wearing high top Nikes?"

"Only one. They were pink and black."

"How about her clothes? Was she wearing short shorts and a hoodie, all in pink?"

"Yes, she did. But they had been torn, and she was wearing nothing along her upper body but a strapless bra and that hoodie."

My fists clenched tightly at this. They stripped her! They stripped her! How could they do this to her? What did she ever do to them to want to do that? The tears grew more intense, every moment I thought of it. I sniffled sadly before continuing, "How did you find out her name?" I asked her quietly, reaching up and drying my eyes with the back of my jacket sleeve.

The brunette let out a small grunt in annoyance, before answering. "Well, (grunt) I have seen her in magazines and such, (grunt) and her face looked so much like (grunt) Brittany Seville, lead singer of the Chipettes. (Grunt) I was going (grunt) to call (grunt) the police, (grunt) but (grunt) that Kane guy grabbed me before I could dial nine one one. You can turn around now."

I turned around to face the brunette once more, before holding out my hand for her to shake. She gave me a small smile and accepted the gesture. "Alvin Seville," I announced myself, as we shook hands. "Alicia Goulding," she replied quietly, before taking back her hand and running it delicately through her side fringe. "You must be the famous lead singer of the chipmunks, I presume?" Alicia asked, as she pinned the lock of hair to the side of her face with a bobby pin.

I nodded slightly with a sigh, "Yeah, I guess so. My brothers and I have very close relationships with the Chipettes. I, for one, adore my counterpart, well, I hadn't noticed it until that incident with...Whatever! That's not the point. Right now, my main priority is to find Brittany and bring her back to her family. I'm not gonna give up on her no matter what happens. I...I love her"

Alicia gave me a sympathetic smile and took a small step towards me, placing a hand to my shoulder as she did so. "I can see the pain you suffer now, Alvin. I may have only known you for about ten minutes, but I think it would be best if you don't go along with this on your own. You need someone who has direction, to attempt to follow those men who have your girlfriend." She explained knowingly, "...If, you refuse to let the feds search it out, that is."

I lifted my head to face her, and as politely as I could, I brushed her hand off my shoulder and turned around, letting out another poignant sigh as I did so. "I don't." I said flatly, "The feds take too long to even try to sniff out any clues, and I have nearly four in less than one night!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms about i the air in a frustrated manner. "I just...didn't mean to kill anybody. I was so angry with him that I couldn't control myself. He used to be my wingman. My best friend. And what he did was unforgivable...and what I did was irreversible."

I hung my head my head in sadness, "I...I'm a murderer." I murmured miserably. The salty tears were flowing now.

"Alvin." Alicia began firmly, as she gave an exasperated sigh and placed her hand back onto my shoulder. "You're not a murderer. That guy back there, from short experience, is a paedophile. He's a threat to thousands of women out there, and you cut the percentage _down_. So hypothetically, you're a hero." She explained, as she reached towards her and pulled her jersey further over her shoulders for warmth. "I was on my way to my boyfriend's apartment. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago. He's probably worried sick about me."

I turned back to her as she said this, before asking. "Then why haven't-"

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Alicia cut me off suddenly, jerking up a silencing finger. "Maybe he can help." She said, "He can pick us up and you can spend the night there. That's, if you want to."

I gave her a worried look, "Oh, uh, I would hate to impose. I mean, your boyfriend doesn't even know me yet. He might get suspicious if he sees you with me. A stranger." I nervously fiddled with the string of my hoodie, before continuing. "And I wouldn't have time to just lie around while my girlfriend is in peril, no offence or anything. I have a lot of road behind me that I have to keep up. Sorry." And with that, I turned my back to her and began to walk away. That is, until she raced over and shoved me back.

"You are _not _going by yourself!" Alicia said sternly, "me and my boyfriend are going to help you, no matter what shit you hold against us! You helped me get away from that Kane guy, and now I'm gonna help you bring Brittany back. Got it?" I was taken aback. I've never been yelled at like that before, not even from Dave. But it seemed to get to me, and slowly, ever so hesitantly, I nodded my head.

Alicia's expression softened a little as she heard this, as she swiftly grabbed my forearm and dragged me through the spitting, cold rain. "C'mon." She said persistently, "Let's go find that payphone."

"Hello? Bryant? Is that you? I'm sorry babe, the reception here is unbelievable. Yeah I'm fine, hun, um, can you come pick me up, please? My car broke down, and a guy was trying to, trying to...rape me. Its okay, its okay! Another guy saved me, by the name of Alvin Seville. Yeah, and he's got an issue and I thought you and I could help him out. Okay, his girlfriend was kidnapped by a gang of hooligans, and they've taken her to Las Vegas. Um, do you still have that convey van in your garage? You do? Great! Where am I? Oh, um, near that old, abandoned tackle shop just outside of town. Yeah, you'll see my corvette on the sidewalk. Oh, thank you babe! Love you, bye."

Alicia hung the payphone back where it suspended from, before turning to me with a hopeful smile. She led me out towards her broken down corvette, right where she said it would be, and leant over the side of it, folding her arms across her chest in a enduring manner. "He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes." She said, breaking the silence. "He has a convey van at his apartment, so he'll be taking us in that. Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up from twiddling my thumbs and faced her, only just managing a tiny smile. I sniffled and replied, "huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. T-thanks for everything, Alicia, I really appreciate it."

Alicia smiled at me, "Your welcome, Alvin. You know, despite the major ego the press describe about you, you're actually a really nice guy. Brittany would be grateful to have someone like you who cares about her, to fight for her, no matter what." She said, as she fiddled with the zip of her jersey.

"Uhhh, thanks." I replied uneasily, as I scooted a little further away from her, feeling a sudden, uncomforting darkness sweep over me. I hope this girl isn't trying to flirt with me, I thought, as I nervously bit down on my bottom lip.

We waited in silence after that. The weather began to get cloudy and greyer. The moon had averted itself behind a patch of cloud, blocking out much of the light. God! How long can I stay here and just sit on my ass, while Brittany was dragged probably half way across the country by now, being picked off by her kidnappers? I felt the urge to run, but Alicia was much too vigilant.

Finally, what seemed like forever, a midnight blue BMW screeched into the parking lot and came to a halt right in front of the corvette. A tall, masculine man, about in his early twenties leapt from the vehicle and threw his arms around Alicia, pulling her into a tight, amorous hug. "Oh my God, Ally! I was so worried about you!" He rambled on, as he began to observe his girlfriend's arm wounds. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Bry." Alicia replied gently, as she pulled him into another hug. I smiled to myself, thinking about how much I wanted to hold my girl in my arms, to tell her I love her, to not let her go.

"Alvin? This is my boyfriend, Bryant" The sound of Alicia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see her and her boyfriend standing before me. Bryant held out his hand for me to shake, in which I hesitantly accepted, before turning back towards Alicia. "I still think this isn't a good idea. I could be leading you guys into a trap for all I know." I said.

Alicia waved off the idea, "Oh, please stop trying to lure us out of this, Alvin." She replied firmly, as she wrapped an arm around Bryant's waist and gave him a gentle squeeze. "We're returning the favour."

Bryant smiled at me, "Thank you so much for saving Alicia. You have no idea how much she means to me." He said. He tilted his up downwards to let his lips meet the top of Alicia's head. He kissed her hairline, before turning back towards me with a smile. "I much appreciate your bravery, Alvin."

I hung my head miserably, "Then why do I feel so guilty about it all?" I asked myself, as my dripping wet bangs drooped over my face, slapping me in the forehead. I gave a sigh and said quietly. "Why all of a sudden do I want to kill to get Brittany back? Why did I have to kill him?"

"It's not your fault, Alvin." Alicia answered, as I felt her cold, petite fingers grasp my arm once again. She pulled me over towards the BMW and opened the back passenger side door, and gestured me in. "Let's get going. We can talk about this on the way to Las Vegas." I gave her an obedient nod and slowly slipped into the leather seat, right before she clicked the door shut and followed Bryant to the front.

"Do you have the Convey ready at your apartment, Bry?" I heard Alicia ask, as we drove down the highway towards Bryant's residence. Her boyfriend turned to her and smiled, "Yup! All set for the trip. I ordered some Chinese when I was on my way here, so we have to make a quick stop before we get to my house." Bryant then glanced over his seat and smiled at me. "Are you alright back there, Alvin? You seem lost in thought." He asked me.

I looked up from twiddling my thumbs and gave the man a reassuring smile. "N-no I'm fine. I'm just...Thinking about her."

"It'll be alright, Alvin." Alicia assured, as she began to rummage through the glove box. She turned to Bryant and asked, "Hun? Do you know where my car charger is? I left it in here last. Okay Alvin, you know what these goons look like right? Do you know where they would have gone to in Las Vegas?"

I hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "...Y-yeah, I do. The g-guy I k-k-killed just before said that the other two had joined a gang. They have-"

"You mean you actually killed the guy, to save my girlfriend?" Bryant interrupted suddenly, startling both me and Alicia. I immediately began to feel rather uncomfortable in my seat, as he glanced over his shoulder and gave me a stunned look. I bit down on my lip. Hard.

I shrunk into my seat as I replied, "Y-yeah. But I didn't mean it! I couldn't control myself! Honest!" Bryant still looked unconvinced. Alicia placed a hand to his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze, "He's telling the truth, Bry." She said softly, "Could you please just leave the subject? We both know Alvin's going through enough right now, okay?"

Bryant turned to her and gave her a weak smile, before shifting his gaze back to me, but this time, he looked sympathetic. "Alright, Ally." He sighed, as he took Alicia's hand and caressed her knuckles. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, before he turned back to the wheel of the car. "I will. I was just taken aback that's all. I never thought that you, Alvin, the Alvin Seville, would kill anybody."

"It's a long story, Bryant." I replied earnestly, as I crawled into the back of my seat once again. "Trust me."


	13. Promises

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

Chapter Twelve  
Promises

_**Summary- Many of my readers have described my story, 'My Bad' as an alternative to the 2008 film, 'Taken'. And yes, I've seen this film, and I decided to write about it: But I wrote it my way. Everyone does. Once again, I apologise for any coarse, uncouth, or sexual scenes in this story. I now realise it does not fit the 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' category on Fanfiction, and I owe that realisation to Victory's Raconteur. Thank you-RoxxiGRL **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following characters in this story: Alvin Seville, Brittany Seville/Miller/Hawke, Simon Seville, Jeanette Seville/Miller/Hawke, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Seville/Miller/Hawke, Dave Seville, Claire Wilson, or any of the other characters I have left out. Alicia Goulding, Bryant Jefferson, Kane and Zeke belong to me- RoxxiGRL**_

_**Author's Note- Just a reminder, think about the CGI version of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks', only they have been humanized. Thank you-and ENJOY! **_

_**Alvin's POV**_

A gush of cold wind caught my face, as I stepped out of Bryant's BMW in front of his apartment. I covered my arms, trying to rub some warmth into my limbs as I began to follow Alicia and Bryant towards the dimly lit alleyway to the side of his building. The sight of the alleyway made me shudder, and all of a sudden, thoughts of the incident back at DDR began to swirl around in my head. It made me want to tear up.

Bryant gestures to the top, right hand corner of the alleyway, where a large, covered over convey van stood parked underneath a long, timber car port. "The van is right over here. Hey Alvin, you comin or what?" He asked me. My head snapped up at that exact moment, the darkness of the alley now created a lump in my throat. Still continuing to circulate heat through my upper body, I forced myself to step out of my statue and follow.

The sky was slowly beginning to dawn over, making the dry, grey patches of cloud lighten. It had finally stopped raining, and all that remained from the downpour was large puddles of water, scattered all over the place. My throat felt parched and itchy as I slowly entered the alleyway, I wrapped my arms around myself for support. It felt as if the walls were closing in on me, like I was being followed.

I heard a loud metal clang in the near distance, and my heart lurched dramatically at its cause. I broke into a sprint, my shoulder suddenly clipping Alicia's, and she let out a startled gasp as I tore out in front of her. I threw myself at the convey van and clung to the side, my breathing rapid and quick from the fright. Bryant whirled his head around from tearing off the cover up and gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright, Alvin?" He asked. Too frozen to speak, I shakily nodded my head in response.

"I am sure he will be fine once we hit the road, babe." Alicia assured, as she approached Bryant's end of the Convey. She took the keys from Bryant and unlocked the uncovered front driver's side door, as Bryant pulled off the remainder of the car cover. She came around my side and pulled open the slide door, gesturing me inside. "There's food in the top cardboard, drinks in the fridge. A pile of blankets in the cabinet and, uh...babe? Is the Murphy bed already made? Or do you want me to make it now?"

I had already escorted myself inside, studying every inch of the large vehicle. I had to admit, it suited the look of a twenty first century convey, with all of the new technicality equipped to it. A three way sofa made of fine, burgundy material stood in the far right corner, smothered in throw pillows and smelt of Jasmine-even all of the way over here. I rolled my eyes. _I bet that was Alicia's idea in perfume. _I thought, before turning to observe the rest of the convey.

An inbuilt Murphy bed was almost all I was preoccupied by. Alicia approached it and pulled it down from the wall, the silent thud of it made me know exactly how exhausted I was. The silken texture of the doona made me wish I was asleep right now, wrapped in my own dreams. But then the thought struck me like a bolt of lightning. "Now this really isn't the best time to be sleeping is it?" I asked myself aloud. "I must get to Brittany before it's too late."

"Alvin, hear yourself." Alicia's firm, but caring voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I whirled my head around to watch her dump a pile of what looked like pyjamas at the edge of the bed. She stood up straight and frowned at me. "I'm not asking." She said firmly. "Now get changed. Bryant and I will make sure you get to Las Vegas before those gangsters will even think about anything else." And with that, she stepped out of the convey and closed the door, leaving me alone in the dimly lit room to change.

:x:x:x:x:x:x

By the time I awoke, rays of sunlight had already began peering through the curtains and kissed me good afternoon. How long had I been out? I felt a sharp tingle lope up and down my right arm, and I pulled it out from underneath my head, before gathering my strength to be able to sit upright. I yawned and rubbed my face, my eyes darting around the room as it rocked lightly from side to side.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." A gentle, yet amused female voice cut me out of my lookout. I whirled my head around to the side of the bed and saw Alicia, placing a tray of omelettes and a glass of orange juice onto the right bedside table. She gave me a smile and patted my knee. "Eat up evil knieval. We're nearly there." She said, before turning around and heading over towards Bryant, who seemed as though he was about to knock off and switch with Alicia. He sipped the remainder of his coffee and slid underneath the covers on the sofa, out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Alicia took control of the convey, adjusting the rear view mirror as she buckled herself in. "Just a couple more miles until we hit the lights, Alvin." She said, as she began to ease a groove into her seat. She peered into the rear view mirror and grinned. "Looks like Bryant had a rough night." I smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

It wasn't long before my relaxed smile, cart-wheeled into a sorrowful frown. I sighed and turned towards the nearest window, watching intently as nothing but wide plains of dust passed. It didn't seem to end.

"Alvin?" Alicia's voice snapped me out of my wanders. "You're awfully quiet back there. Is there something you want to talk about?" I looked back at her with a short, distressed sigh, shifting my backside to the edge of the bed and pulling myself up.

"Actually." I began quietly, as I stepped towards the window and peered out of it once again. "Yes...D-do you think, Brittany will be okay?" I asked shakily. I was so scared, not helping but think of what Zeke and Ryan will do to my beloved Brittany. I need to know if she'll be okay. I need to encourage myself to think that she'll get through. If you panic, you can't think, and I can't have that. I need my concentration. I need to find her and bring her back.

I heard Alicia sigh and say. "I don't know, Alvin, to be honest. But on the other hand, I am positive that she will pull through. We need to be strong for her. _You_ need to be strong for her. If we succeed, and you return her to her family, once those traffickers are finally behind bars, what she will need is for a little guidance to redeem herself over her traumatic state. And you need to help her, as well as the rest of her family, right?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I understand correctly." I said quietly. "...But...But I murdered somebody, Alicia-"

Alicia cut me off. "-That doesn't matter." She exclaimed. "Besides that, you stole a life, and you saved one. And now you are on your way to saving another innocent life. Brittany, Alvin. The woman you are risking everything for: Your reputation, your career, heck your life. Don't blame yourself for someone that deserved their fate. Promise me, you will not blame yourself again."

I turned towards her and nodded slowly. "I promise." I said gently.

Alicia adjusts the rear view mirror once more and glances towards a green sign at the side of the road. She smiles and looks over her shoulder. "Just another mile, Alvin. Get yourself dressed, and _eat your lunch!_"

_**Omg I'm so sorry bout the really long wait for this, and that its really short. I had no idea what to write next :/ But anyway, I hope you still like this chapter!**_


	14. Slave Auction Part I

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-**__**The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**A/N –**_

_**I apologise for having this chapter be updated SO late. I was just really busy with my other stories that I had gotten caught up. I hope you all still remember this story. I am going to make this chapter so detailed its crazy! I am sure that I will surprise you! **_

_**Here is the link for the source of my story idea! .com/watch?v=wCbDUREBwUg**_

_**(((( Sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes! ))))**_

_**Enjoy! : )**_

_**Chapter Thirteen  
Slave Auction**__** Part I**_

_**XXXX**_

_**With Alvin**_

_Alvin's POV_

As soon as I stepped out of the convey, bright neon lights caught my eyes, and I had to move my arm over my face to block the brilliant radiance from turning my eyes to jelly. Naturally, (without all of the bright lights) it was already growing dark, and it began to make me worry if this wasn't the best time to be searching for Brittany. Las Vegas, at nightfall, the whole city turns to one huge festivity, gambling, clubs, loud music, street racing, and who else knows. It would be like trying to find a needle in a thick, enormous hay stack.

But I knew deep inside that I had to be strong for Brittany. It was for her own good, and that she was appropriately rescued without delay. He couldn't afford to lose another day trying to track down where Zeke and Ryan had taken her next. He, Alicia and Bryant were falling back too much to lose them again.

I hitched up my shoulder bag and gave a long sigh. _I so hope that Alicia was right about Zeke and Ryan being here..._I thought to myself. I then turned to Bryant, who was busy loading three shot guns over the bonnet of the convey, and chewed down on my lip. The sight seemed to confuse my, for he had never been informed that we were to use. "What are we doing with those?" I asked, curious.

Bryant clicked the safety lock on on the weapons and looked up at me, before stuffing one hand into his pocket and pulling out an ID card, which seemingly belonged to the police department. "I am an authorised policeman, Alvin..." He said, smiling as he tossed me one. I caught it, but only just. The abrupt action made me flinch instinctively, thinking that it was about to go off in my hands. Bryant let out a kindly chuckle. "It's locked, Alvin. Chill..."

I poked and prodded through my pockets in search of an empty one. I shoved the locked gun inside it and looked up at Bryant, giving him a frown. "You could have warned me first." I said firmly. Bryant couldn't help but laugh. I let out a growl. I hate it when people make fun of me!

"Nah," he replied, grinning as he slid his gun into the lower slot of his tracksuit pants. He then turned towards the door of the convey and gave it a firm thump with his fist. "Alicia!" He called. "You ready?" The man eyed me with a smile and then said. "...I just wanted to see you jump..." I folded my arms across me chest and pouted.

Alicia opened the door and poked her head out, sighing gently. "Yeah, I'm good." She answered slowly. "You guys all ready to go?"

Bryant put his arm over my shoulder and smiled at her. "Ready as we will ever be..."

"Okay..." Alicia said gently, stepping out of the convey and hitching up her bag. She took Bryant with one hand, and the other taking the last shot gun from the bonnet of the vehicle, before striding out into the bright city lights, her feet treading through puddles as she walked. I eyed down the end of the empty street from top to bottom as I followed swiftly behind, carrying my gun firmly in my hands.

Besides the lack of light between the street posts, I could see that the three of us were all wearing black. It seemed easier for us to sneak around without being noticed too quickly. And it did help, but many who were walking down the main avenue looked rather suspicious. I just turned to them and told them to keep walking. Good thing they knew I wasn't to be messed with.

As soon as we hit the furthest alley, we all ducked into the shadows of it and tip-toed down into its mouth, making sure to stay along the cold, brick walls on either side. The atmosphere had suddenly fallen silent, and for a second I thought we were about to be bombarded with people thinking that we were intruders. This wasn't exactly our playground, so we had to expect the unexpected.

Bryant moved ahead, carrying his gun cautiously at hand. It was not long before we were stopped short by a rusty metal door, caught open by a packet of cigarettes and a limp, bloodstained hand. Alicia covered her eyes and stood back, catching me off guard as she bumped into me without warning. She glanced over her shoulder and mouthed. '_Sorry...' _

I sighed and stepped out of the way of her.

Bryant signalled for us to stay put, as he began to approach the door. He took hold of the door knob and slowly pulled it open, stepping out of the way of the hand that tumbled further onto the ground.

Alicia swallowed down hard.

As soon as Bryant motioned that it was all clear, I nudged Alicia in the arm and paced forward, peering over Bryant's shoulder the moment I was close enough to see what he was looking at.

I gagged:

Right there at the foot of the door laid a limp body, seemingly dead. I considered that, for it was not breathing. Its chest stayed still and flat. By the looks of it the body belonged to a woman-a rather young looking woman-dressed in nothing but a lace bra and matching black panties. Her face was smeared in dark eyeliner and lipstick, and the expression on her face wore a sickly blank stare. Her arms-from her wrists to her shoulders-dozens of pin-needle like holes were indented into her body. A butted out cigarette lay loosely between her middle and index finger. Immediately, I knew what had happened to her-this woman was drugged to death.

Alicia touched Bryant's shoulder and looked over his shoulder. A hand immediately went over her mouth, and she let out a devastated gasp. "Oh no..." She murmured.

Bryant glanced over at her. "It's tragic isn't it?" With his foot, he gently moved the woman's limp hand out of his path and he stepped over the body, taking Alicia's hand as he did so.

He looked over at me with a small smile. "Let us just hope that hasn't happened to Brittany yet..."

I frowned over at him, but the anger in my body never seemed to come out. "Please don't..." I said weakly, walking around the dead woman's body. "I do not want to be thinking about that..."

"I know. I understand..."

"Good. Then please don't bring it up again..."

"C'mon, guys..." Alicia cut in gently, gazing down at the body beneath her feet. "Let's not start bickering now. In order for Brittany not end up like this poor girl, is that we co-operate and get her out as fast as we can...okay?"

I turned to her and nodded. "Okay." I replied, pushing the cigarette butt out of the woman's hand with my foot, as I began to move ahead of Bryant and Alicia. "Let's get moving..."

_**XXXX**_

_**With Brittany**_

_Brittany's POV_

My eyes fluttered open woozily, and I winced through the sudden dart of pain that shot through my entire body. My mouth tasted strongly of bile and dry cum, and I heaved over the edge of the pile of mouldy blankets underneath me. This was so much worse than anything I have ever experienced. It felt like it had lasted forever-I couldn't even remember what day it was.

I looked about the concrete room groggily. Everywhere I looked faded into one huge blur, and it began to make me feel suddenly nauseas. I couldn't think straight, and my head throbbed of me struggling to pull myself up from a slumping position.

"_God..." _

What had happened to me? All I could seem to remember was me being stabbed in the arm with a sedative, and that was all that seemed to feel clear to me. The rest was all one blur that I could not make out. It was beginning to make me frustrated.

I let out a groan and flailed my arms about, trying to find something pull myself up with. It wasn't long before my right hand made contact with a rusty pipe that stuck out the concrete cubical, and I winced from the sharp jolt of pain that shot through my arm. But after that I managed to pull myself upright and sit forward, giving a relieved sigh.

I then began to pant aimlessly.

I never knew how just one simple action would bring me so much exhaustion. My palms and forehead were beginning to sweat mildly, and immediately my whole body started to feel hot. I looked down at myself and gasped groggily.

"_I'm practically naked!' _

I, without delay, threw my arms around my body, feeling as my tight skin begin to contract my muscles. I squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was unbearable, so in order to cease myself from screaming, I had to let go of myself, and I fell back, smacking the back of my head on the hard concrete behind me.

I gave a small whimper, as I crawled into the nearest corner in the room. I inhaled sharply, my nose screwing up instantly, as the revolting stench of rot and mould filled the air. I held my nose as tears began to escape my eyes.

'_Where am I?'_

My eyes shot up, as the sound of heavy footsteps began to approach the room. I moved further into the corner and hugged myself tightly, bracing myself for whoever was going to come in through that door. I was strongly hoping that it was Alvin-or anyone good that I know-but especially Alvin.

'_God, Alvin...Please let it be you...' _

But I was entirely wrong:

Suddenly, a tall, dark figure stepped out at the foot of the door, their hands in their pockets, and by the faint silhouette across their face...they were smiling. The figure stepped forward, and I let out a frightened gasp.

It was Zeke...

He was dressed in a stylish black tuxedo and yellow tie, and on his feet he wore a pair of burnished dark formal dress shoes. His

Zeke gave me a toothy grin, as he began to approach me. "Why, hello again, Brittany..." He purred devilishly, reaching out and taking me firmly by the arm.

He yanked me up slightly and glided his tongue along my collarbone. "You like games?" He asked me seductively, and I pushed him away at this, my eyes suddenly bulging out of my head in fear. I immediately knew what he wanted to do, and I would have nothing of it this time.

I HAD to FIGHT BACK!

I staggered to my feet and, with all of the strength that I could muster, I leapt forward, catching Zeke completely off guard as we both went stumbling into the nearest wall. I pulled my fist back and let it drop, punching the man square in the face, hearing as he let out a loud groan in pain from the impact.

I scratched at his face viciously. "You fucking asshole!" I screamed angrily. "I am never going to let you do this to me again! Never!"

But soon, I pulled back, my lungs painful from the lack of breath, and the twinge in my arms brought sudden exhaustion through me. I knew this was Zeke's chance to get back at me, and he did, grabbing me by my hair and throwing me onto the ground with a sickening thud. He approached me slowly and knelt done, taking me firmly by my face and glaring deep into my panic-stricken eyes.

"You ain't that strong..." He said darkly, bringing back his hand and slapping me hard across the cheek, causing tears to escape my eyes as I fell back, yelping in pain. I crawled back into my corner, desperate to get away from my attacker.

But once again. I was unsuccessful, for Zeke had me by my hair again and was soon dragging me out of the cubical, calling angrily down the dimly lit hallway.

"Hey! Ryan!" He yelled, his voice echoing loudly. "Get over here!" He yanked me up to get a better grip on me, before forcing my body forward, just as a head poked out from around the corner of the hallway.

I peered through my sweaty bangs and stared up at the figure beginning to approach. I recoiled. I knew exactly who it was.

Ryan: _**(((( A/N-well duh! ))))**_

'_God help me...' _

Ryan ambled over, buttoning up his dark tuxedo from the chest down. He glanced down at me as he passed, taking Zeke by the shoulder and giving him a firm squeeze. "You ready?" He asked, a tinge of hostility caught in his voice.

I looked up, just as Zeke grinned and nodded. I shivered in fright.

'_What are they planning to do with me...?'_

Ryan turned to me, his face suddenly a look of seduction mixed with fear-provoking excitement. I rolled over and made an attempt to crawl away from them, only to have both of my legs weighed down by the two men before me.

I gave a loud grunt of pain, as Ryan yanked my up by my neck and rammed me into the nearest wall, knocking all of the oxygen out of my lungs. I thrashed about, struggling to push him away from me, only to be slapped fair across the face and thrown to the floor with a hard thud.

Zeke knelt down in front of me and hissed in my ear. "Behave..." His order sounded like a threat, and I recoiled, frightened. He grabbed hold of my stomach and threw me over his shoulder, feeling the twinge of pain along my side as he deliberately shoved me into the wall, before moving down the hallway with Ryan at his heels.

It wasn't long before they stepped into another room, but it was jam packed with men dressed in formal uniforms, who were either seated around the bar at the end of the room or standing silently before a wood polished stage, and young woman, around about my age, who were showing just as much cleavage as I was.

But the woman wore absolutely no underwear-just ripped cocktail dresses in various colours and painfully high stilettos, all looking drowsy and probably just as stoned as I seemed to feel. Their hair was either drawn up in messy buns, or left down, all bushy and unkempt. The all seemed to be taking turns being shoved out onto the stage, stumbling over their own two feet as the men in the crowd began to observe them from top to bottom. A loud speaker echoed through the whole room, announcing various numbers...that just seemed to go up by another thousand numbers at a time.

I swallowed down hard.

_What is going on...?_

My thoughts were cut short, as a large hand wrapped itself around the back of my neck and shoved me forward. I staggered ahead of Zeke and Ryan, scared for if I tried to run away they would do the exact same thing they did to me before half of my memory was vanquished.

I kept walking, until we enter another room, which was partly empty...but full of women's intense groaning and moaning. I squeezed my eyes shut, my teeth chattering away in my mouth. I was frightened-scared for my life.

I asked myself again:

'_What are they planning to do with me...?'_

Zeke grabbed my calves and with all of his strength, tossed me aside, grinning as the back of my head smacked against the cold, hard concrete when I landed. I snapped my head up and yelped in pain, but the impact knocked the breath right out of me, and my cry sounded more of a wheeze. I gathered my legs towards my chest and buried my face in my knees, struggling to keep my voice straight and for the tears to cease. But it was extremely difficult, for the pain was unbearable and I felt I just couldn't take this trauma anymore.

'_I couldn't...'_

But I knew fair and well that I could never fight back. Because if I did I would be severely beat, or could even have my own life taken away if I didn't give these people what they wanted.

'_I was scared...'_

Yes. I could already feel the undeviating trauma scars beginning to stain my heart and soul. I knew, these were the men who stole my rights away-my innocence, and at the same time took away my eternal happiness. I would NEVER have a normal happy life again, and I knew that fair and well.

And then:

It seemed as though my whole life flashed before my eyes. The very second I snapped my eyes open, a horde of strobelights blanketed me with their bright, blinding illumination, and I was suddenly shoved out in front of dozens of formally dressed men, hooting quietly and murmuring vigorously to each other.

My head ached even more now, and I squeezed my temples to ease off the pulsing migraine. My whole body felt hot and clammy. I had to hold myself up to stop from stumbling over.

I looked down at myself and suddenly let out a muzzy gasp in fright. Someone had must have undressed me while my mind was still hazy, and then hiked a tight, ripped cocktail dress up my waist and slipped high heels over my feet when they pushed me out here.

I gave a squeak and wrapped my arms around myself, making an attempt to shrink back out of the light of the strobelights. But I was once again unsuccessful, for as I glanced over my shoulder to see where I was heading, Ryan grabbed the back of my neck and shoved me back out. The whole crowd laughed when began to stagger to my feet.

"_As usual, we saved the best for last..." _I flinched, as a female telepathic voice echoed throughout the whole room. Every single man in sight turned to me, their eyes suddenly glowing with a presumably desire for pleasure.

Immediately, the whole room began to blur, and I rocked aimlessly back and forth to keep myself from backing out of consciousness.

I told myself once again:

"_I was scared..."_

'_I was scared...'_

I swallowed down hard:

'_No...'_

'_I WAS FRICKING TERRIFIED...' _

_**XXXX**_

_**With Alvin**_

_Alvin's POV_

We were very close-I could feel it. I smiled to myself and gave a sigh in relief. I don't know how Bryant did it, but he did-he brought us here.

We paced silently across the empty, dim lit corridor, guns at hand and eyes constantly darting back and forth, wary of every single sound or voice that could possibly be heard. We-especially me-did not want to blow our cover now, not after how far we have come.

The pathway was dark, so we had to be extra cautious of where we put our feet. Not a sound was heard, not even a peep, as we tip-toed towards a rusty, metal door at the end of the hallway. Bryant tried the knob, but unfortunately the door was padlocked.

"Let me have a look at that." I gently pushed past Bryant and grabbed the lock with one hand, and with the other I dug into my tracksuit pockets and pulled out a safety pin. I chewed down on my lip as I tried the lock again, this time with the pin. I was hoping that this would work. Thankfully, the pin disengaged the lock...but it came toppling down loudly.

We all held our breath as it hit the ground with a clank.

My eyes slanted open, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!' I murmured, tossing the bent pin aside and taking the door knob with both hands.

I turned to Bryant, who gave me a half smile and nodded. "Go on..." A tinge of anxiety caught his voice, but he swallowed down and motioned me forward.

Nodding, I looked back at the door knob and turned it. But something caught my ear-a voice, no, a whole group of voices behind the door. I gulped and moved away, whipping the gun from my pocket and aiming it at the door.

Alicia flinched back from my abrupt movement, before asking urgently. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

"Shhh!" I snapped quietly, as I inched myself closer to the door. I slowly began to unlock the safety switch on the gun as I finished. "...There's someone behind the door. Everyone be quiet so we don't attract any attention..."

As I said this, I heard both Bryant and Alicia's weapons click, and then, I ever so slowly began to ease the door open, trying to keep as quiet as I could. I glanced over my shoulder and held up three fingers, whispering.

"One..." I put down my index finger. "...Two..." I then put down my middle finger. And then, as soon as the third finger went down, I yanked the door open and ran through, just as Bryant yelled:

"_POLICE! Hands up!" _

_**(((( Oooohhh! Cliff-hanger! ))))**_

_**Don't you just hate those things? LOL ^_^**_

_**I so totally hope you guys still remember this story! I have been working on this chapter for ages, man! (((( I worked REALLY hard on it ))))**_

_**But anyway, thank you for reading this chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks, My Bad! **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	15. Slave Auction Part II

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-**__**The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**A/N –**_

_**Finally, this story is being revived from having to wait for just about over two or three months now. I am very excited to continue this story again; I have missed it like hell!**_

_**LOL**_

_**I thank all of the readers who have remembered and reviewed chapter fourteen of 'My Bad'. It was great to see that you guys still remember this, and I am rather grateful for that. **_

_**But anyway, time to get back to business! Here is chapter fifteen of 'My Bad'!**_

_**(((( Sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes! ))))**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Fifteen  
Slave Auction Part II**_

_**With Alvin**_

_Alvin's POV_

_**XXXX**_

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

_One..." I put down my index finger. "...Two..." I then put down my middle finger. And then, as soon as the third finger went down, I yanked the door open and ran through, just as Bryant yelled:_

"_POLICE! Hands up!" _

_**XXXX**_

As soon as my gun was erected in front of me, the safety latch switched all of the way off; everybody in the room (Minus Alicia, Bryant and I) jumped back and gasped in fright.

My eyes darted about the building, when suddenly my heart suddenly caught in my throat. There were men in formal uniform everywhere, carrying betting signs and empty wine glasses at hand. The only women here were dressed in skimpy clothing and slumping up against the tables, seemingly drowsy and undeniably overdosed in drugs. A clear vision of the young dead woman I saw earlier filled my head and I gripped the trigger of the gun, my eyes abruptly jumping about for any sign of Brittany.

Bryant firmly shoved past me and pulled out his policeman ID card, holding it up for everyone in the room to see. I could tell by the look on his face that he was extremely wary of anyone that might try to bolt.

He gripped his gun with one hand, and with the other, he flipped the ID open. "This is the police..." He announced, struggling to keep his voice straight. "This isn't a drill, now everybody put their hands behind their heads!"

He aimed his gun at the crowd threateningly, and many of the women in shooting range yelped and ducked down low.

Bryant clasped the trigger and yelled. "Now!"

The men at the bar hesitantly complied, slowly moving their hands behind their heads and kneeling down on their knees. So did the men in front of the stage, but as soon as everyone had knelt out of the way, somebody-no, two people I knew stepped forward, grinning crudely towards us.

"Hello again, rule breaker..." A voice hissed, and I snapped my head around to find the source of the voice. Immediately my eyes widened in fury the moment the two men who stole my Brittany came into view, both pacing rather closely to a skinny, terrified redhead.

I looked closer, and gasped.

'_It's Brittany!'_

She looked terrible! Her beautiful, ice blue eyes, once filled with joy and happiness, seemed colourless. Her once glossy auburn hair was draped messily around her head. Her makeup was smeared along her once gorgeous face, and her clothes were nothing but sequined rags and painfully high stilettos. Her arms we filled with pin-needle like holes, the same as what the dead woman had, but thankfully, this one was alive.

And then I looked up into the expression on her face:

I knew right away that this wasn't the Brittany Chantelle Seville I once knew. Her eyes were filled with fear and seemed to slant down from the side. I clenched the gun in my hands and growled under my breath.

'I didn't want to believe it:

_They fucking drugged her!'_

"What the hell did you do to her!" I yelled angrily, my raging eyes exchanging from Zeke to Ryan, then back again.

Brittany's head whipped around to me, and her eyes immediately snapped open in shock, but tremendous relief. Zeke shot her a look and then turned back towards me, his face growing sly and sinful.

"Now, is that a nice way to greet your best friend?" He hissed, chuckling under his breath.

"You're not my anything!" I shot back angrily, aiming the gun directly at his head. I gripped the trigger and began to breathe in and out tremulously. "Not anymore. You deceived me! You and Ryan stole and tormented the love of my life!"

Zeke couldn't help but laugh. His twisted amusement made my blood boil. He shook his head and smirked at me. "'The love of your life', you say?" He asked smugly. "No, no, no...I rather find that hard to believe..."

"What is there else to believe?" I demanded through gritted teeth. "Everything you said to me was a lie! The truce was a complete fucking lie! You being my friend was a fucking lie!"

Zeke smiled evilly and then began to pace back and forth. To my discomfort, he was surprisingly calm, even with my gun aimed straight at his head; he was acting completely at ease. He turned towards me and tapped his chin in thought. "Come to think of it..." He began coolly. "...Yes. That was all a lie."

He then leaned forward a little and smirked at me intently. "...And do you want to know why?" He asked me smugly.

I growled at him, my fingers slowly beginning to ease down the trigger for a direct shot. Zeke leered and leaned back, before moving away from me. "Well...unfortunately I'm not going to tell you..." He said bluntly. "Because that would give the whole thing away, wouldn't it?"

Alicia glared up at him, raising her gun threateningly. "We're not here for a chit chat!" She snapped irately. "What you and your gang here are criminally abusing innocent women and holding them captive! Now, what we're going to do here is restrain you and put you and all of your little friends behind bars."

Zeke stopped and turned to her, smirking. "Who is this delightful creature?" He asked, chuckling under his breath. He then glanced over at Ryan and asked. "Isn't that the girly who was eavesdropping on our little plan?" He murmured. "Kane said he'd take care of her, didn't he?"

"Kane's dead." I said crudely. Zeke whirled around and faced me, the look on his face accusing. "I guess his little act didn't work out the way he'd planned..." I finished.

I stepped forward slowly and straightened out my gun, my fingers easing further down on the trigger as I did so. "...And you know what?" I asked ominously, my eyes slanting to launch a direct shot. "...You will be too..."

As soon as he heard this, Zeke gave a chuckle and paced onward slowly, his right hand easing down inside his pocket. He smirked over at me and said smugly. "You wouldn't want to do that, Al..."

"Try me." I challenged.

Zeke smiled at me and shook his head. "You _really _don't know what you're getting yourself into, Alvin..." He said bluntly. He looked up at me smugly. "But if you insist..." He then turned towards Ryan and nodded his head. "Ryan..."

As if he could read Zeke's mind, Ryan stood up straight and then, without a single warning, grabbed Brittany behind the neck and yanked her towards him, just as Zeke tossed him a butterfly knife.

Startled, I jumped up and accidently pulled the trigger, as Ryan pressed the blade of the knife lightly against Brittany's jugular. The bullet shot out of the mouth of the gun and hit the ceiling, before bouncing off and tearing through a plank of wood in the stage, causing Zeke to leap out of the way quickly.

As if on cue, three men from the crowd shot up and aimed their shotguns towards mine, Alicia and Bryant's heads. I swallowed down hard, as I heard their safety latches unlock.

Zeke shook his head and tutted, pacing the stage once more. "Tut, tut, tut...Alvin, you know you're not going to win this round, right?" He asked me smugly.

I gritted my teeth but said nothing.

Zeke laughed at me. "Not talking, huh?" He smirked. "Well, that is a first." Many of the men in the room laughed along with him, and I growled under my breath.

I glanced over at Brittany and gulped. Her hands were trembling under the restraint of Ryan's strong grip, and the terrified look on her face brought hurt through me like an infection. I had to look away.

Turning back towards Zeke, I murmured darkly. "_You better not hurt her, or you die..."_

Zeke smirked and cupped his earlobe. "Excuse me?" He asked. "I better not hurt her? Your precious Brittany?" And then he scoffed, amused. "Change the record..."

The crowd chuckled vigorously at his twisted joke.

I glared up at him, still partly wary of the gun at my head that could go off at any second. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly. "Yeah, you better not..." I retorted. "Or you'll have to answer to me, you fuckhead."

"Oooohhh, not very friendly!" Zeke mocked. And then he looked down at the gun still clutched in my hand and smirked tightly. "Well, just in case you don't injure yourself, drop the gun."

He frowned over at Alicia and Bryant and said firmly. "All of you. Drop'em!"

Wary of the threatening tone in Zeke's voice, Alicia and Bryant both complied, letting their weapons slip as they clattered onto the floor. They kicked them across and one of the men kneeling down picked them up, switching the safety latch back on and tossing it over to Zeke.

I was the only one of us that still had our weapons.

Zeke looked over at me expectantly. "That includes you too, Ally-Al..." He sneered, holding his hand out to grasp the gun that was in my hand.

I just stared and did not say a single word.

Zeke gave a fake, dramatic sigh and glanced over at Brittany, who was still being restrained by both Ryan and the butterfly knife against her throat. "Oh well..." He said, turning back towards me with a false, sympathetic smile. "I guess we will have no other choice than to..." With a finger, he imitated a knife slicing his throat and then smirked evilly. "...say goodbye to your 'precious' Brittany then...What a waste..."

Ryan smirked and then, ever so slowly, began to dig the side of the knife onto Brittany's skin, causing the chipette to scream in fright and thrash about. My eyes widened, not thinking that he would actually do it, and I screamed desperately at the top of my lungs.

"Leave her alone! Please!"

Ryan looked up and loosened the pressure of the knife against Brittany's throat. The chipette wheezed a huge sigh of relief, just as Ryan let go of her neck and shoved her to the ground, tossing the knife aside in frustration.

Zeke turned to me and smile smugly. "Well..." He said expectantly, holding out his hand for me to produce the gun. Immediately, I dropped the weapon and kicked it towards him, and he picked it up, a look of triumph wiped across his face.

"Well, well, well...Alvin..." Zeke began, as he slowly started to pace the room again. I watched his every move, wary of what he was to do next. He then stopped and looked at me smugly. "It's not fun being the underdog, is it? No..."

I growled under my breath and replied darkly. "...No..."

Zeke chuckled and began walking again, tapping his fingers together as he did so. "Of course it's not..." He said firmly. "Especially when someone like you, a rich, stuck up celebrity would know nothing about that, would they? Because they couldn't handle the real world, Hm? No..."

"...No..."

Zeke then whirled around to face me, his eyes filled with anger. He stormed over to me and was right in my face, shouting. "NO! Thant's right. No! And how do you think it would make your best friends feel when you take everything they've ever wanted? Huh?"

He glanced over his shoulder and pointed right at Brittany, who flinched back and whimpered in fear. I swallowed down hard and tried to keep my face straight, but unfortunately I didn't seem to achieve that, for Zeke had pulled back and punched me square in the face, causing me to stagger backward and clutch my now throbbing forehead, yelping in pain.

Zeke then ambled over and towered me, shoving me constant times in the chest. "It's not fun being the little guy, is it?" He yelled angrily, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Finally, with my anger pulsing and my target in range, I could finally fight back. I shot Zeke a death glare and grabbed him by the collar of his tuxedo, and with all of my strength, threw him across the room and into the side of the bar with a sickly thud. It felt good-and this time, it wasn't a crime.

I'm fighting the crime.

I'm fighting the crime.

I'm fighting the crime.

New strength overpowered me and I stormed over towards Zeke, who was coughing and spluttering loudly, as he struggled to pull himself to his feet, and yanked him up by the scruff of his hair.

Zeke screamed and tried to make an attempt to grab hold of my hands, but was unsuccessful, for I had him in the air and onto the ground again before he had the chance.

He staggered slowly to his feet, blood trickling along his lip, and clenched his fists into a tight ball. He whirled around towards Ryan and yelled at him. "What are you waiting for! Give me a fucking gun!"

I quickly glanced over at Ryan, who was in the process of kneeling down and grabbing a shotgun from the stage, and all of a sudden I began to panic. I was so angry that I could not stop myself from ploughing my fist into Zeke's face, and I heard Brittany's screams of alarm fill the air, just as Ryan tossed Zeke the shotgun and he caught it midair.

Immediately, I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening in fear, as Zeke aimed the gun directly at my heart.

"It's time to die..." I heard the safety latch unlock and my eyes snapped shut, bracing myself for my fate. Zeke cackled crazily. "The student has now become the teacher!"

_BAAAANNNGGG! _

I heard the gun go off, but what really intrigued me is that I was still alive.

I slowly began to slant my eyes open, only to widen them as I saw the body of Zeke topple over and hit the floor with a thud. I gawked over at him. His head was covered in blood and every limb in his body began to quiver aimlessly, before finally going limp.

I gasped:

He's dead!

My eyes darted about for the one who possessed the gun, and to my surprise, my eyes fell upon Brittany, whose hands were shaking madly from the scene. She held the gun.

_Brittany killed Zeke_

_Brittany killed Zeke_

_Brittany saved my life!_

I slowly opened my mouth and whispered almost inaudibly. "Brittany...?"

The chipette dropped the weapon to the floor and whirled around to face me, as tears of fright began to streak done her cheeks. She slumped her shoulders and answered back quietly, her teeth chattering away in her mouth. "Alvin...?"

I did not hesitate to react, for I jumped to my feet and rushed over to her, wrapping her up tightly in my arms, like I have not seen her in years. I was so glad to finally find her. There were so many things I wanted to say to her.

I missed her like hell!

Tears of joy began to fall as I held her in my arms for the first time in a whole week. I tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, happily, feeling as she kissed me back with the same amount of intensity.

She squeezed me tighter, crying hysterically into my chest. "Please don't leave me ever again!" She sobbed, her fingers tangling up in my hair as she kissed me eagerly.

I heard Ryan growl, and right in the corner of my eye, I noticed him trying to make an attempt to reach for the gun on the floor. I held my breath, hoping that this would not be the second time I almost meet my fate.

But thankfully, Bryant beat him to it, yanking it from his grasp and aiming it straight at his head. He kicked him in the chest and shoved him to the floor, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a pair of handcuffs. "You are being arrested for multiple counts of kidnapping, sexual assault and trafficking." Bryant then cuffed him and held his face to the ground

"May god have mercy on your soul..."

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG! **_

_**Yay! **_

_**They found Brittany! **_

_**They found Brittany!**_

_**I'm so happy!**_

_**I so hope you liked this chapter, because I do! ^_^**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter sixteen my fellow readers!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	16. Rehabilitation Pt I

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**A/N –**_

_**So, did you guys enjoy the previous chapter? I am so glad that you did, and I give a very special thanks to my two favourite readers and writers: **_

_**Amon23 and Kali101 ^_^**_

_**For always being there for me and supporting me in my stories! **_

_**Merry Christmas and New Year you guys! **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**~Hannah~**_

_**(((( Sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes! ))))**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

_**Chapter Sixteen  
Rehabilitation Part I**_

_**Later-The Following Week**_

_**With Alvin and Brittany**_

_Brittany's POV_

I was so relieved to finally be set free from the filthy clutches of Zeke and Ryan. I was, at last, free, but I knew the trauma scars would never heal. They were not just temporary. I also knew, from this day forward I will never think or feel the same ever again. And that was a fact, not an opinion.

But the whole in my chest will gradually pull itself back together, for I will be strong for my future, and finally be back where I belong, with the love of my life and my family helping me untie those frenetic kinks.

...That and try to keep my mind off the dirty looks Zeke and Ryan gave me whenever they had made an attempt to...rape me.

Ever since I was saved that frightful memory hung right above my head; like it was just waiting for the right moment to come and get right back at me again. I couldn't handle it.

I couldn't sleep

I couldn't eat

I couldn't get up at all in the morning

I couldn't dress myself

I left all doors and stereos turned on

I refused to go outside of the house

I stayed out of my makeup and jewellery cabinet

I couldn't look into the mirror

_Heck_

. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without somebody-anybody-to come with me.

_I needed help..._

_I needed it BAD_

_**xxxx**_

I woke up with a start, immediately sensing that I had had another one of my traumatic nightmares again. Sweat dripped from my forehead and the nightgown I wore was drenched, making me feel utterly disgusting.

I gazed through the darkness of the room, only just catching a glimpse of the white bed sheets heaped up messily at the edge of the mattress, and slowly began to reach out for them, when a large, warm hand touched my shoulder and gently set me back down to rest on my pillow.

I flinched instinctively at their touch, but then as the nightlight was flicked on, I relaxed my shoulders at the sight of Alvin sitting there, taking the sheets and pulling them over the top of me, before leaning over and kissing me gently on my cheek.

"Rest..." He said tenderly, caressing the curve of my back to usher me into sleep. "You need your eight hours..."

I chewed down on my lip, unsure of how to reply to him. "...Will you be next to me when I wake up...?" I asked quietly, a little weaker than I had expected.

Alvin smiled down at me warmly, before leaning over again and placing his lips to my forehead. "...Of course, beautiful..." he replied softly, as he slowly pulled away. "...I will never leave you alone again...only if you send me away..."

I sighed gently, snuggling in underneath the covers. "...Thank you..." I said quietly.

_Thank you..._

_Thank you..._

_**(((( Dream Sequence ))))**_

_My eyes fluttered open, the sound of indistinct voices swiftly filling my mind. I clenched my fists gently, my hands brushing against a light, silky material underneath my body as I slowly began to sit myself up. _

_My eyes darted about my surroundings, but all I could see was a clear, unending room, glinting in the bright white translucent light. I slowly manoeuvre my legs to the edge of the glass divan, the silken material trailing out behind me as my bare feet made contact with the clear floor. _

'_Where am I...?' I asked myself inaudibly, taking a small, cautious step onward. _

_I gazed down at myself; the pale pink nightgown suddenly disintegrating right before my eyes, before being gradually replaced by a deep, cherry red silk dress, accessorized with glistening diamond embroidery along the side. I inhaled sharply, as the hem of the dress swirled about my ankles as it hit the floor. _

_"...Alvin, I told you time and time again, that's my seat..."_

_I flinched out of pure fright, as a telepathic voice echoed passed my ears. It sounded an awful lot like me, but I was crazy enough to ask of it. 'Who are you...?' My teeth were chattering away fiercely as I said this. But to my dismay, there was no response. _

_Until:_

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a giant clairvoyant figure faded into view, before kneeling over and holding out its large, oversized hand before me. I whirled around to it and gave a loud, frightened shriek, stumbling over the hem of the dress as I struggled to take a step back. _

_"...Aww, this is cute! Alvin and Brittany Seville; what a perfect couple! When are the kids due Alvie...?"_

_My head snapped upwards as the voice said this. Surprisingly, it reminded me too much of what happened weeks ago at school: the cafeteria, Ryan barging in and intimidating me, Ryan grabbing me and pulling me into a forced kiss...Alvin saving my butt. _

_I chewed down on my lip, as I slowly began to turn towards the giant figure, still lingering at its kneeling stance. _

_I blinked. _

_It was Alvin!_

_"...Hey, are you alright...?" A telepathic, Alvin-like voice filled the air. And just as it was heard, the giant figure disintegrated into a swirling heap of mist, before whispering indistinctly into the air in a gentle wave. _

_I shuddered, but I was still uninformed. And before I even had a chance to consider standing up, another giant telepathic figure emerged finely; but this time, I really made a scream. _

_This time it was Zeke!_

_The Alvin figure faded into view again, its large, translucent fists clenched together in a tight ball. He looked infuriated. __"What do you want, Zeke...?"It echoed firmly. _

_"...We were just gonna ask the girl to dance. Got any problem with that? Just a harmless little dance..." _

"_...We called a truce on her, A. Now don't you remember that...Now don't you remember that, that, that...?"_

_I shook my head vigorously. Now I was hearing Ryan's voice as well! Being greatly cautious of stepping on my dress, I back up slowly, rubbing my temples, trying desperately making the figures disappear from my mind. But to my dismay, it wasn't working._

_I looked up, breathing tremulously now, as yet another familiar figure faded into view. And as soon as the mist faded and the figure was clearly shown, my eyes widened in shock. _

_It was me; with my arms wrapped around his forearm! "...you're just making this up as you go along aren't you?" The me-like figure growled telepathically. I gulped, as the Kane-like figure smirked at 'me' and shook his head. _

_"...Believe it or not, babe, your so called 'boyfriend'," he made the impression with his large, translucent fingers. "...is a lying snitch. The three of us heard so precisely..." I tilted my head to avoid his killer stare. This was just too much!_

_Suddenly:_

_"...No, please don't do this Zeke!"_

_The whole atmosphere transformed from the unending world to an awfully familiar warehouse. And right there and then, I felt the soft, silken dress tear right off of my body and hit the dusty floorboards with a thud. I looked down at myself, as the proverbial pair of fluoro pink high-tops, torn sequin tank top and hot pants I wore on the night I was kidnapped. _

_I flinched back and gave a scream, as the dusty old door swung open, and in emerged the translucent Zeke, with the me-like figure being hoisted over his shoulder, kicking and screaming in fear. _

_The Zeke figure rammed the 'me' into the door frame, and what really shocked me was; the intense wave of pain pulsed through my temples and also the 'me' replica. I let out another scream of pain and fell to the ground, gripping my head to contract the throbbing._

_I was confused. _

_How could something like this happen?_

_"Shut it, bitch!" _

_Suddenly, I looked up, tears of hurt brimming my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, only to find that Zeke had thrown the 'me' to the ground and swiped a large, translucent hand right across the me-like figure's tear-streaked cheek. And the exact same thing happened: I collapsed to the side, whimpering in intense pain. _

_It was like the me figure was some sort of voodoo doll. One that you could jab pins into and the original copy (Which was me) could feel anything that was impacted on the doll. I clutched my aching cheek, which was now red from the blow and let out a low grunt._

_I could hear the me-like figure's low, frightened murmurs and anxious pleads for mercy, but as far as I could remember none of them had the consideration of anything I had to say. _

_They treated me like a ragdoll!_

_And then:_

_A sharp jab tore through the muscles of my abdomen, and I immediately hunched over tightly to contract the pain. I threw my head up and gave a loud, ear piercing scream. The pulsing twinge just seemed to thrust through and back out over and over again. I just couldn't take it!_

_"...This won't hurt, a bit..." A deep, Ryan-like voice echoed through my mind, as the intense pain jabbed through me once more. I thrashed about, kicking and screaming. _

_I thumped the hard, dusty floor with my clenched fists. 'STOP IT!" I pleaded hysterically. "PLEASE!" It felt like the whole world was beginning to evaporate right before my eyes. The air was bitingly cold, and the skin on my body tightened and discoloured to a pale, frozen blue. _

_The atmosphere slowly began to discolour as well; from a dusty, brown shack to a grey and white blur. Colours faded away swiftly into a swirl of thick mist, before disintegrating into the air with a hiss. _

_"...You're gonna love this, babe..." the telepathic, Ryan-like voice jeered, as I once again felt the clothing peel and disintegrate right off of my body. I hunched over further to cover myself, partially bracing myself for yet another sharp thrust of pain. _

_...But I felt nothing..._

_I gave a loud gasp and turned myself over onto my back, just as the pain began to fade away. I quickly reached up and shaded my eyes, as a sudden burst of light shown right up above me. Ever so slowly, the light manoeuvred to the right, and all I could see now (Besides the yellow light in the corner of my eye) was a clear, cloudless blue sky. _

_Birds chirped amiably in the distance, and the sweet smell of the wilderness filled my nostrils. I inhaled the scent in a pleasant, mesmerized manner, as I propped myself up onto my elbows and gazed down at myself with awe._

_I was now in a beautiful, strapless gown with delicate flower embroidery. I ran my hand along the soft silk dress and narrowed my eyes with suspicion, before tilting my head upwards and looking about my surroundings. _

_The atmosphere just felt a bit too perfect..._

_And then I noticed him!_

_My eyes darted towards his gorgeous, faultless face and my eyes widen. He was dressed in the exact same tuxedo Ryan wore at the slave auction, with his hair and bangs combed neatly out of his face and a straight yellow tie. He stared over at me, his body unmoving, and I suddenly began to wonder if this was just another trick my mind was playing on me._

_But he was right there! _

_My true love! _

_He's right there!_

_With my heart suddenly overpowering my mind, I slowly began to bring myself to my feet, not once taking my eyes off of him. He blinked, his beautiful, liquid hazel eyes glistening in the light, and I couldn't help but want to melt at the sight of him. _

_But I also wanted for him to hold me, so I shook my head from the yearning desire and took a slow, small cautious step towards him. My mouth was abruptly dry, but I only just managed to speak his name. _

"_...Alvin...?"_

_As soon as I said his name, he snapped his head around to my direction, a great big smile wiped fair across his lips. His pearly white teeth glinted delicately in the light, as he turned himself around and held his arms out towards me, murmuring gently. _

"_...Brittany...?" _

_I smiled broadly, lifting up the hem of my dress as I hurried over towards him, wanting ever so much to feel his strong arms around me again, to feel his gentle lips pressed against mine again. It felt like an eternity until I reached him, and as soon as I was close enough, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into an amorous hug. _

_It all felt like the world was in slow motion: the green, shin-length grass slowly brushing against my legs as I make my way sluggishly rush towards him, the chirping abruptly slowed to a loud vibration in the breeze, and the blue in the sky slowly began to fade, as grey clouds started to breach. _

_But I didn't seem to notice. I was blinded by those changes, the only thing I appeared to have concentration to is the pulsing desire to finally be able to be with the man I love. That was all that seemed to matter to me. _

_Not anything else but him..._

_I shivered with delight, as his arms snaked around me, and I gazed into his chest with a low, mesmerized sigh. "...Oh, I missed you, Alvin!" I murmured happily. I hugged him tighter. "Please don't ever leave me again!"_

"_Oh my dear Brittany..." He whispered gently, yet with a tinge of impiety in his voice. I narrowed my eyes into his chest, confused, but decided to let him continue. His strong arms tightened around my middle as he finished. "...I promise I __**will never leave you be...**__" _

_My eyes widened in fear, as his voice suddenly deepened and his fingers began to dig into the flesh of my back, causing me to squeal and make an attempt to pull away. But he had me like a fish to a hook._

_I stared up at his face and let out a frightened gasp, as his once beautiful, liquid hazel eyes faded to a deathly neon blue. His deep, burgundy bangs bleached to a rugged blonde, and I gave a scream, as his eyes flashed evilly and yanked me around._

_I gripped his arm that was clenched tightly at the back of my neck, and I gave yet another scream, but was suddenly cut off as he whipped out the butterfly knife he threatened to kill me with and sliced my throat, straight and true across my jugular. _

_"...You ain't that strong..." A telepathic, Ryan-like voice hissed through my mind vigorously. _

_I wheezed in pain, as he threw me to the ground and disintegrated into a swirl of thick grey mist. I watched frightfully, as thick blood drained from the opening of the wound as I struggled to breathe. All of a sudden my limbs began to feel numb, and my whole body shivered with intense pain. I was losing consciousness. _

_I was going to die!_

_I weakly gazed out through my bloodstained bangs, my eyes widening at the sight of the atmosphere suddenly beginning to transform again. The sky, the grass, the chirping all disappeared right before my eyes, and was replaced completely by a thick blanket of black waves, devouring the earth beneath it as it began crashing down towards me. _

_I wanted to scream, but the pain was just too unbearable. I clutched my throat tightly and tried to crawl away from the oncoming threat, but sharp gravel dug in beneath my hands and knees, causing me to stumble and smack my head on the ground. Mustering up the remainder of my strength, I glance over my shoulder towards the black wave and gasp weakly. _

_I knew I was out of time, for the thunder of waves came crashing down on me before I had the chance..._

And that's when I realised it was all a bad dream...

_**(((( End Of Dream Sequence ))))**_

_**xxxx**_

_**The Following Week  
In The Kitchen**_

I sat down beside Alvin and Jeanette at the dining table, staring blankly into my glass of orange juice as Theodore and Eleanor dished out plates of French toast. . I could tell everyone's eyes were on me, with wondrous yet apprehensive eyes, and I struggled to speak to any of them, to tell them to mind their own business.

The fact is; I wanted the help.

No

I NEEDED the help!

And then, I felt a large, warm hand touch mine and I flinch back, whipping my head up to see who it was. I bit my lip when I saw Alvin, a memory of the nightmare I had a few days ago filling my mind. I shook the thought away and caught the red clad chipmunk's hand, just as he was about to pull away.

"Sorry..." I murmured quietly, resting my head back down on the table with his still touching mine. Alvin gave me a warm smile and began to caress my hand gently, which then slowly began to clear my head of the terrifying thought of him turning into translucent Ryan-figure carrying a butterfly knife in his right pocket.

This was the real Alvin Seville.

I gave a gentle sigh, as I leaned towards him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his strong arms slowly make their way around my middle, and for a split second I thought he was going to draw out his knife and slice me with it!

I jerked away from him instinctively.

Alvin, oblivious to what I was doing, flinched in surprise and gawked over at me, a look of concern immediately crossing his face. He reached over and touched my shoulder. "Brittany...are you alright?"

I glanced about the table. Everybody had dropped their utensils and was staring at me worriedly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and bit down on my lip, desperately racking my brain for something-anything to say! Unable to find a word to answer, I just swiftly nodded my head, hoping that it was convincing enough for them to leave me alone.

Eleanor dropped her piece of toast and looked over at me apprehensively. "Brittany..." She began gently. "Are you sure it wasn't another one of them dreams?"

I frowned a little.

_I was wrong..._

I nodded again. "Yes, Eleanor, I am sure..." I answered quickly. "I'm fine!"

Alvin eyed me worriedly. "Well you don't look fine to me..." He said gently. He placed a hand to my forehead and bit his lip, before pulling away slowly. "You're very sweaty..."

I turned and frowned at him. "Thanks, Alvin..." I replied sarcastically, a little weaker than I had expected.

"Maybe it's the anti-depressant they put her on..." Simon suggested, shifting about in his seat. "...Eight days in a mouldy cellar with racist idiots at her heels would definitely-" But he could no longer finish his sentence, for Alvin shot him a warning glance and firmly nudged him in the side. Simon sat back pursing his lips together.

I looked over at the bespectacled chipmunk, my heart suddenly racing. I clutched my fork and inhaled sharply, snapping my eyes shut. I could feel Alvin's hand tighten around mine, and I suddenly began to feel upset...and...nauseas.

The revolting approach of bile began to slowly creep up my throat, and I snapped my head towards Dave, a look of alarm wiped across my face. "Um, Dave?" I asked quickly. "May I be excused?" Dave looked up from his plate, but before I could let him answer, I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the bathroom, clutching my stomach tightly.

I pushed the door open and lunged towards the toilet, skidding to my knees as I retched forward, feeling as the revolting bile spill out from my lips and enter the toilet bowl with a sickening splash.

I retched forward again and the same thing happened. I couldn't understand it. I had eaten practically eaten nothing over the week!

"...Brittany...?" I heard a faint, Alvin-like voice behind me, but I couldn't tell because I was still spilling my guts in the toilet. I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and as soon as I thought that nothing else was going to come out, I wiped my mouth with a sheet of toilet paper and gave a loud groan, just as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Alvin asked gently, as I turn around to face him.

I shrugged my shoulders weakly. "...I'm not sure..." I replied, rubbing my forehead. "...I haven't eaten all day...I just don't get it..."

Alvin gently moved my hand from my forehead and replaced it with his own, biting his lip in worry. "Is there anything in the anti-depressant that you are allergic to or..."

"Well, not that I know of..." I answered quietly.

"Okay then..." he said slowly, before reaching out to take my hand. "...C'mon, let's just lay you down for a while, kay?"

I nodded weakly. "Okay..."

Alvin led me out into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting quietly by the table. I could feel six pairs of eyes on me, and I moved further towards my counterpart out of pure instinct. He inched his arm further around my waist for my support, as we both stopped at middle of the kitchen.

Eleanor was the first to speak, sliding out of her seat as she made her way over to me. She placed a hand to my forehead and I mentally rolled my eyes. _God help me..._

"Are you okay, Brittany?" the green clad chipette asked, worried.

I nodded, slightly annoyed. "Yes, Eleanor, I'm fine..." I replied. "...It's just a little hiccup...I will be fine by the end of the day..."

Alvin gently pulled me towards him, indicating that we had to retreat. "...Brittany's just going in to lie down, alright?" He announced dismissively, taking a step towards the living room.

Dave leaned out from the kitchen counter and turned towards us. "Do you want a bucket, Brittany?" He offered. "...Just in case..."

"Yes please, Dave..." I replied.

Dave nodded and disappeared into the laundry, before coming back carrying the mop bucket. He handed it to me. "You honestly don't want vomit all over your sheets now don't you?" He joked gently. I nodded, slightly amused, but didn't have the capability to laugh-or even giggle or chuckle. I just couldn't.

Just as I was leaving the room, I felt Jeanette's hand brush against mine, and I glanced over towards her. The bespectacled chipette gave me a small smile. "...Are you sure you're okay, Brittany?" she asked me quietly.

I smiled back weakly. "Yeah, Jeanie, I'm fine..." I replied.

Jeanette nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Alvin and I left the kitchen and entered my bedroom at the end of the house, right beside Alvin's. I shuffled weakly across the soft carpeted floor and slumped down onto the edge of my bed, slowly beginning to rub the dizziness from my eyes.

Alvin took the bucket from me and placed it beside the nightstand, before kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his. He caressed my knuckles as he gazed up at me.

"Are you sure you have no idea what it is?" He asked me gently.

I nodded my head. "I'm totally sure..." I replied weakly, sliding my fingers out from underneath his as I laid my head against my pillow. Alvin smiled warmly at me as I sat up and began stroking my side with the back of his hand.

"Okay then, Hun..." He said, getting up and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and stroked my hand. "You just get some rest, okay?" He then stood up and kissed my forehead. "I will only be out in the living room if you need me..."

And just as he was about to leave the room, an overwhelming emotion surged over me, and he flinched, as his name was suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!"

_**So, how did you like this for chapter sixteen? **_

_**Pretty freaky stuff, right? **_

_**About the Dream**_

_**And the ending part to this chapter! **_

_**But don't worry! **_

_**THIS IS NOT THE END OF 'MY BAD'! **_

_**I SO hope you liked it!**_

_**Please R&R! : ) **_


	17. Rehabilitation Pt II

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**A/N –**_

_**So, did you like the sixteenth chapter? (I think it was the sixteenth, unless I counted the Author's Note as a chapter...but anyway)**_

_**Getting to adjust with light and heat...and love, is beginning to bring Brittany to her greatest worries, especially the fact that her abrupt illness has brought everyone's attention towards far more than what she was used to.**_

_**So Ryan is behind bars, and both Zeke and Kane down in the midst of hell. Jeanette and Eleanor finally got to see their sister after days of searching, carried in the arms of Alvin. **_

_**Let us just say this:**_

_**She looked terrible!**_

_**But anyway, I so hope you will enjoy chapter seventeen (Or sixteen?) Of 'My Bad'! : )**_

_**((( Sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes! ))))**_

_**Happy 2011! **_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

_**Chapter Seventeen  
Rehabilitation Pt II**_

_**The Next Day**_

_Alvin's POV_

I have NEVER thought that Brittany could overpower Dave's 'ALVIN!' shrieks; it scared the living daylights out of me! It had to take both me, Dave and Simon to hold her down before she finally settled herself and fell right back down to sleep. I was abruptly beginning to wonder if this sort of anxiety would become a regular thing for her.

I clenched my fists tightly in thought.

God help us all, and herself if this would haunt her forever.

Of course it would! She was kidnapped, raped, drugged, and whatever else those backstabbing basterds did to her! I swear, as soon as Ryan is out of jail, I am going to roundhouse his ass, before he even has a chance to consider stepping out of that madman facility!

If he wants to stay alive, be better remain in his prison cell, where he belongs!

I take one last glance inside Brittany's bedroom, biting my lip. She was fast asleep now, curled up in a ball partially underneath her sheets. It calmed me a little now that she had stopped kicking and screaming, but it scared me to think that she would wake up and proceed once again. I wanted to stay in there with her, stroke her hand til she had woken up, but the others turned me around.

I left the door ajar and plodded down the hallway, staring at my feet the whole way until I reached the living room, where Simon and Jeanette were sitting cross legged along the sofa, watching Taken. I thump the end of the sofa with my fist and lean over it, yanking the remote from Simon's hand and switching the whole flat screen off.

"What the hell are you doing, Simon?" I snapped quietly, not wanting to awaken Brittany. Both Simon and Jeanette turned to me, as I said this. "You know that that movie haunts Brittany's close encounter, you do know that right?"

Jeanette adjusted her glassed and bit her lip. "Yes, Alvin, we do know..." she replied nervously.

"Then why are you watching it, then?" I exclaimed, flailing my arms about.

Simon frowned a little. "Alvin, have you ever considered the idea that she might be asleep as we speak?" He asked me. He gestured towards the television. "And that is why we are watching it now...so she doesn't have to see it..."

I frowned back at him and pressed my hands against the arm of the chair. "Simon, have you ever considered that Brittany might come out here at any time of the day?" I asked, a little snappier than I had expected. "If she saw that film she would flip!"

"And that if why we are keeping the volume toned down!" Simon retorted quietly, yanking the remote back and turning the television on. "Just relax, Alvin! If Brittany was actually awake now she would be screaming bloody murder..."

Jeanette, as gently as she could, slapped her counterpart on the arm.

I stood back and growled under my breath, before stomping off into the kitchen in search of something to eat. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it, just as I noticed that Theodore and Eleanor were standing around the counter, preparing chicken cacciatore.

Theodore looked up at me and smiled warmly. "Hi, Alvin..." he said, as he diced the chicken breasts like a pro.

I smiled back and mouthed a 'hey', in which he nodded and turned back to his cutting board to proceed with his part of the cooking. By that time I heard Jeanette bickering quietly with Simon, before the television set turned off completely and she plodded into the kitchen, arms folded, seemingly rubbing heat into her goose-pimple covered arms. Simon retreated into his bedroom.

I gave Jeanette a questioning look, in which she just shook her head and told me to not worry about it.

That was when Eleanor looked up at me. "So how is Brittany, Alvin?" She asked me, stirring a red coloured sauce over the hotplate.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Well, it took a bit of work, but she's asleep now."

"That's good." She replied, a smile forming on her face. "At least she's not screaming her mind out."

I smile back-a smaller, weaker smile. "Yeah...for now." I say. Obviously tired from the struggle, I pull out a stool and sit down, with my head in my hands. Theodore gives me a look and without me saying a single word, he makes me a steaming hot mug of lemon tea and sets it in front of me, beckoning for me to have a drink, take a load off.

Jeanette remains silent as she leans against the bench, watching intently as Eleanor and Theodore cook dinner. When the sauce was taken off of the hotplate, she would warm herself with it, rubbing her hands together. Eleanor suggested that she should put something warm on, instead of a thin floral dress and stockings, so she complied, returning with a guilty-looking Simon following close behind her.

I sip on my lemon tea as we eat, with three empty seats remaining out of the five of us around the table. I remembered that Dave had gone out earlier this afternoon. He was probably out grocery shopping with Claire, or went up to the police station or the hospital for any further information about the drugs that Brittany was forced to take during the trafficking.

She is currently on anti-depressant for her anxiety and to help her sleep. She has also been organised for an appointment with her GP, Dr Derek Wooff tomorrow, that she has been seeing for the last few days now. And hopefully she will return to her perky, happy self again by the end of the six month period.

Hopefully.

It had been a very uncomfortable silence between the rest of us, before Theodore cleared his voice. I glanced over at him, hoping he would come up with a good, flowing topic for us all to talk about. "So..." He began. "...Ah, how is everybody today?"

I mentally slap myself. _Take a hint._

Jeanette pokes at her chicken with her fork and sighs gently. "...Yeah, fine..." She replies. Simon squeezes her hand under the table, and I know, because she wouldn't have turned to him with a little loving smile after he had been an ass about Brittany earlier. I would have thrown the remote square at his nose if I had the chance.

"...It's gotten very quiet all of a sudden, don't you think?" Eleanor observed. I could feel her eyes looming over me as she said this, even though I was too busy staring absently at my untouched meal. I nodded a little, but kept myself silent.

I played around with my food instead of eating it, not feeling entirely well enough to have a bite. I ended up putting it in the fridge, mashed around but other than that untouched, whilst the others cleaned up their meals. I glanced across the bench as I finished my lemon tea. Jeanette was eyeing me worriedly, and so were Eleanor and Theodore. For the slightest moment I felt self-conscious

By the time everyone was finished and was bringing their dishes in, and as soon as Jeanette's glass touched the kitchen sink with a faint clank, Brittany started howling again. I rushed into the hysterical chipette's bedroom, where she was thrashing about on her bed-her sheets kicked off of the mattress once again! Sweat covered every inch of her face. Obviously she had had another bad dream.

"Hey, Hey!" I tried to calm her, by grabbing her arms and as gently as I could hold them together towards my chest. But Brittany continued to howl and cry. Her pain stung my ears. "Its okay, Brit! It's okay!"

Jeanette and Eleanor were at the door, as I struggled to keep Brittany still. I had her arms pinned firmly by her sides now, but her legs continued thrashing on freely. Constant times she would knee my stomach, tears streaming down her tear-stained cheeks. Eleanor rushed forward, and jug of cold water came crashing down on the pink clad chipette's head, causing her to shriek even louder, before coughing and spluttering, and then her eyes snapped open-her eyes the size of golf-balls.

By that time Brittany stopped struggling, and her whole body slumped into a defeated lump on her mattress. Her heart sounded as if it were battering down ferociously against her chest. I cautiously loosened my grip around her wrists.

Eleanor set the jug aside and, in a flash, had the back of her hand placed against her eldest sister's forehead, an extremely concerned look wiped across her face. Brittany continued to pant as she did so. After a moment Eleanor removed her hand and adjusted the pink clad chipette's clothing, which was creased and battered and hanging over her sweat-covered body.

"She hasn't got a fever..." Eleanor finally said, biting her lip. "...Maybe it was just nothing..."

"'Just nothing', my ass!" Simon scoffed, with a shocked look on his face.

"Simon," Jeanette scolded quietly.

Trying to ignore my brother, I took Brittany's trembling hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. To my surprise, she looked up at me, her icy blue eyes brimmed with tears. With my free hand, I wiped them away for her, and she let out a quiet whimper in response.

Finally Theodore chipped in, concerned. "Maybe she should get checked out at the doctors'." He suggested. "...It might not be just nothing."

"I agree with Theodore," Eleanor said, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Just sitting here and letting Brittany continue this cycle that she has won't solve anything..."

I nodded silently, giving Brittany's and another squeeze. "You're right." I finally said, moving a sticky strand of auburn hair out of the pink clad chipette's face. And then I slowly began to stand. "I'll take her in to see Dr. Baines tomorrow. But for now..." Simon notices me eyeing the blankets on the floor and hands them to me. I drape them over Brittany's once again sleeping body and make a slow start to the door. "Let's just give Brittany some peace and quiet, again."

Everybody (Minus Brittany) nods and exits the room quietly. Eleanor pats my shoulder as she passes me, before disappearing into the kitchen with Theodore. I glance over at her, before looking back towards Brittany and slowly shutting the door.

_**XXXX**_

_**So what did you guys think of this chapter? **_

_**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update my stories. I have just been so caught up over the last few weeks...**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	18. Chapter 18

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Eighteen  
Double-booked**_

_**XXXX**_

"What do you mean we're double-booked?" Dave demanded into his mobile, pacing up and down the living room floor in a frustrated manner. Claire watched him do this from the sofa, with part of her attention drawn towards the magazine she was reading.

'_Well, if it would make it any better we could move Brittany's appointment to Friday?' _suggested the voice on the other line. It was a desk woman from the medical centre. _'The only times Dr. Wooff will be available then would be twelve and three.'_

Dave then stopped pacing. "Why can't you just arrange for the other person to choose another appointment?" He asked, still frustrated. "We really need this appointment _today!_"

'_I'm really sorry Mr. Seville, but you will just have to wait until Friday at the least...' _Replied the woman, with a sign of sympathy in her voice. _'We are all booked-out for today.' _

Dave then let out a sigh, before nodding. "Yes, okay then..." He said, rubbing his face. "Thank you anyway. Bye." And then he hung up. Claire set her magazine aside and sat up, patting the sofa space next to her. Dave slumped down with his head in his hands.

"It's just so frustrating trying to get an appointment that will stick." He sighed.

Claire rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be okay for now, Dave." She reassured, before glancing into the kitchen where Alvin was beckoning Brittany into eating her cereal. She then gave Dave a little smile. "I'm sure Alvin has it under control from the time being."

Dave just sighed again and nodded.

_**~With Alvin and Brittany~**_

"C'mon Brit, just one little bit." Alvin pleaded, holding a tea-spoonful of warm, soggy wheat biscuits in front of Brittany's face, struggling to get her to take a bite. But the chipette wasn't taking the bait. She hasn't eaten properly since they rescued her and brought her home, and quite frankly it was beginning to do Alvin's head in.

"Would it kill you to just eat it?" Alvin was trying not to lose it, but his stubborn counterpart wasn't making it easy for him, or the others. None of them have had a decent night sleep because they had to get up to Brittany constant howling and screaming every two hours. It just wasn't normal.

"Please, Brit?"

Brittany glanced over her sleeve and noticed the tired, sort of desperate look on his face and her brows slumped. She knew she was playing difficult, but she too was depressed. She was the victim. She was the one who was kidnapped, raped and threatened relentlessly, not them. But then again, they were just trying to help. Alvin was trying to help.

The chipette looked reluctant, but managed to allow her counterpart to slip the spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She chewed it down bit by bit, as slowly as she could, before squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing it down. A sharp pang of guilt rushed through her as she did so.

Alvin smiled at her gratefully. "Oh, thank you." And then he looked down at the bowl and frowned. "...Only the...rest of the bowl's contents left to eat...fun."

Brittany frowned tightly. Her skin was ghostly, and her eyes had lost most of its colour. She knew what refusing to eat does to people, but right now she just didn't seem to care. However, the realisation was already looming over her and she finally noticed how damn hungry she was!

Brittany slowly reached for the bowl, her tongue lubricating as her head drew closer. Alvin watched her do this, a tiny smile and a pang of relief wiping across his face. He handed her the spoon, in which she hesitantly took, before she pulled the bowl closer to her. She had her eye on the soggy cereal teetering on the edge of her spoon, and before she knew it, she was eating again.

But her stomach didn't hold it for long. One minute she was ploughing down her meal and the next, she was heaving over the toilet bowl watching helplessly as it landed in the toilet water with a splash.

Her face was pale and lifeless again.

Alvin rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach, and when she was done, he wiped her face of the excess bile. Brittany just sat there trying to catch her breath.

"C'mon, Babe," Alvin finally said, holding out his hand for Brittany to take. He pulled her up, "Let's go get you ready to go to see Dr. Baines." And then he lead her out into her bedroom to help her get herself dressed.

_**~Los Angeles Medical Centre~  
(NOTE-This is not the same Medical Centre as their double-booked appointment is in)**_

Alvin and Brittany sat in the waiting room and looked through their mobile phones to pass the time. It was 12:01pm, so they would have to wait a good thirty minutes before they were to be called in.

Brittany was suddenly distracted by a little girl who had tripped over her leg and fell to the ground. The pink clad chipette quickly put her phone away to help the helpless toddler up.

"Hey, are you okay sweetie?" Brittany asked gently, dusting off the little girl's clothes. The little girl nodded and gave her an adorable smile, before picking up the play blocks she had dropped during the fall and toddled off towards a red-haired woman, supposedly in her early twenties. The woman beamed over at Brittany and adjusted the little girl's pony-tail, before pointing her in the direction of a nearby toy-box and going back to her reading.

Brittany smiled to herself and pulled out a magazine, randomly flipping through it until something else caught her eye.

She looked closer,

It was a photograph of somebody familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She racked her brain for the picture of the face that matched, but she just couldn't remember.

And then she read the journalist's review below the photograph.

_**XXXX**_

_News spreads after teen pop sensation Brittany Miller was found a hostage by her counterpart, rock-star Alvin Seville and his two accompanies at a newly revived Town Theatre in Las Vegas. A significant number of drugs and other female hostages were found in the building during the search.  
All captives have been treated of drug abuse, and about two fifths of them were impregnated throughout their journeys in the trafficking._

_A man that had held Miss Brittany Miller hostage for the several day period has been charged of rape, murder, abduction and trafficking, and investing hundreds of thousands of stolen cash in purchasing and selling the female captives, including Miss Miller._

_Any more information on Brittany's condition is unknown, for her personal life has shut out the remainder of the public world. Let us all just pray that the young singer sensation will step out of her shadows soon in the pink. And that the man that jeopardised her life remains behind bars for a long time!_

_**XXXX**_

A pang of realisation suddenly hit Brittany, and she looked back up at the photograph again. There was a man in the middle of it, clad in orange, cuffed, and was being escorted by three armed policeman.

She looked a little closer.

_Wait, is that...? _Brittany's heart began to pound.

_Could that be...? _

_Oh my Gosh! It is!_

_It's Ryan! _

The chipette gasped, but desperate not to draw any attention she quickly flipped the page. There was a picture of a man, a woman and a small child ambling happily across a field of flowers. There was a quote beside it saying; _'Life. What a wonderful choice...' _Brittany bit her lip and snapped the magazine shut, just as Alvin turned and looked at her.

He touched her knee. "You okay?" He asked gently. The chipette nodded and gave him a fake little smile, in which he smiled back to. Yet he seemed slightly sceptical. "You sure?"

"Yes, Alvin," Brittany replied quietly, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm sure."

Alvin nodded to her, before leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. "Okay then."

As soon as the chipmunk's attention was drawn back towards his mobile, Brittany gazed over at the little girl playing quietly. She smiled at her as she moved back into her seat, before cautiously taking the same magazine and flipping it open.

For much of the time she hadn't noticed Alvin was peering over her shoulder, until.

"What are you reading babe?" He asked suddenly, startling her.

"N-nothing!" Brittany replied quickly, snapping the magazine shut again. She then turned to him and gave him a tight frown. "And what are you doing startling me like that, Alvin?" She demanded. "God."

Alvin just shrugged his shoulders a little. "Well you are very secretive all of a sudden Brit..." He observed gently, taking her hand. "I was just curious at what you were doing..."

Brittany slowly pulled her hand away and frowned tighter. "Well give me a warning next time, yeah?" She said firmly. Alvin nodded and bit his lip, before kissing her shoulder and going back to his mobile. Brittany turned away with a huff, but her eyes gave out a different feeling.

She could no longer bear to look at the same photograph again, so she slapped the magazine down in a helpless manner. She sighed and put her head in her hands whilst she waited for her name to be called.

"Miss, Brittany Miller?" Finally, after fifteen minutes later, a woman in a high waisted skirt and dark plaid hair entered the waiting room. Alvin sat up and turned to Brittany, who had nodded off in her chair, and tried to wake her up.

He touched her shoulder. "Brit, we're up." He said, giving the chipette a gentle shake.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, before shifting in her seat and looking at him. "Wha-what's going on?" She asked groggily.

Alvin stood up and took her hand. "We're up." He repeated, pulling her out of her seat.

The woman held out her hand once the two approached. "Hello," she said, giving Alvin's hand a firm shake, before turning towards Brittany. "This must be Brittany."

Brittany nodded tiredly, and the Dr. Baines gave her hand a shake. "Hello Brittany, my name is Dr. Baines." She smiled, pulling her hand away and turning towards the corridor in which she entered from. "Would you two like to follow me?"

Alvin and Brittany followed her into her office and sat down, whilst she closed the door behind them. "So, Brittany," She began, taking a seat at her desk. "What seems to be the problem today?"

Brittany twiddled her thumbs nervously, unable to think of what to say. The chipette glanced over at her counterpart with a pleading look, and Alvin sighed. "Well," He began for her. "Brit-Brittany has um, has just returned from-"

"Ah yes, the trafficking incident." Dr. Baines interrupted perceptively. "I have been reading all about that in the papers and such. It must have been very depressing stuff..."

Brittany hung her head and nodded. "Yeah..." She murmured sadly.

Alvin rubbed her back and sighed. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah, well, because of the trauma of that it has caused some trouble for her, lively-hood wise."

"Like what?" Dr. Baines asked, tilting forward a little.

"Well, for starters, she's not eating properly. And when she does she throws it back up." Alvin explains. "Um, so in result to that she has lost a lot of colour out of her skin and her eyes and, and when she's doesn't eat she throws up all also. She has gotten a very high anxiety level. She's not sleeping properly, and when she does anything that makes even the tiniest noise will wake her-"

"So she's sleeping lightly?"

"Yes, very." Alvin answers. "And when she wakes up she sweats quite profusely. She uh, kicks and screams and thrashes about in her sleep. She says she has nightmares every night about the same thing over and over again. It has gotten to the point where it's nearly beyond mine or anybody's control. We all are just really worried about her, and we want all of this trauma to stop before it completely ruins her uh, her life."

Alvin squeezes Brittany's hand, whilst Dr. Baines sits back in thought. After a few moments, the woman turns to Brittany and asks. "Might I ask how many times a day you purge, you know, throw up?"

Brittany bites her lip, before finally speaking up. "...About, um," She finds her voice. "...About three times a day..."

"Is it daily?"

"...No, n-not really..." Brittany replies quietly. "...It's usually in the mornings...when I-I take my anti-depressant...and then, um, when I muster up the energy to, um, to eat something...it-it's automatic."

Dr. Baines frowns gently. "When you do have the energy, what do you eat darl?" She asks.

Brittany swallows. "...Mainly wheat-biscuits..." She answers softly. "And-and, um, sometimes a little bit of fruit. I'm...I'm hungry, all of the time...but most of the time I-I just don't have the energy..."

"Hm." Dr. Baines mutters in thought, before switching to another topic. "And what about these nightmares?" She asks. "Might I ask what they are about?"

Brittany swallows a little harder, before answering weakly. "...It-it's about, um..." She tries to find her voice again. "...One of the men that...that kidnapped me...but when I am standing, um, too far away from him in my dream..." She then turns towards her counterpart. "...He looks, and...sounds...like Alvin..."

Alvin breathes in tightly as he hears this, but says nothing.

Brittany then turns back towards Dr. Baines. "...So, I get dragged into his-his...trap."

"What kind of trap, Brittany?" Dr. Baines asks gently.

"Well..." Brittany began shakily. "...When Alvin came to r-rescue me in Las Vegas...the man that was in my dream held the same knife to my throat. B-but in my dream, h-he uses it..." her eyes began to brim with tears. "...He uses it to...kill me..."

Alvin hugs her as soon as she had finished, stroking her hands to try and calm her. Dr. Baines bite her lip a little as she types the direct information onto her laptop, before turning back towards the two.

"So this dream must be the primary source to your depression...?" She asks. Brittany takes a tissue from the desk and wipes her eyes, nodding as she does so. Alvin squeezes her hand gently.

Dr. Baines nods to her, before going back to the previous topic. "Hm, but this doesn't explain to me why you are vomiting..." She says in thought. The woman looks directly at Brittany and asks. "...Were you, by any chance, raped during the trafficking?"

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut and nods slowly, trying to find her voice once again. "...Y-yes..." She says quietly. Alvin's blood begins to boil as she says this. "...M-most of the time, when I wasn't b-being moved..."

"Being moved where?" Dr. Baines asks.

Brittany bites her lip. "...Well, I-I didn't exactly know w-where we were going..."

"Why is that?"

"B-because they would put a-a sack or um, something, over our heads, when they would move us..." Brittany answers quietly.

"And when you were being raped?"

"...They would, s-sedate me..."

"But how would you know they were going to rape you?" Dr. Baines asks.

"Because..." Brittany swallows. "...T-they would strip me down, b-before they would...rape...me..."

Dr. Baines's eyebrows knit together in thought, whilst she takes a moment to type the information down. Then when she had finished, she turned back towards Brittany and asks gently. "Have you considered taking a pregnancy test, Brittany?"

Brittany's eyes are quickly drawn towards the woman. "A-a what?"

_**C-C-C-Cliff hanger!**_

_**Don't you just hate it when that happens? ^_^ **_

_**But you guys will have to find out in the next chapter, won't ya? **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little longer than the last one, and that was good. ^_^**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	19. Chapter 19

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

My Bad

_**Summary-The chipmunks and the chipette have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger.  
Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.**_

_**But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. **_

_**Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. **_

_**Let out the obvious. They're in love!**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Nineteen  
Let us Know**_

_**XXXX**_

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

"_But how would you know they were going to rape you?" Dr. Baines asks. _

"_Because..." Brittany swallows. "...T-they would strip me down, b-before they would...rape...me..." _

_Dr. Baines's eyebrows knit together in thought, whilst she takes a moment to type the information down. Then when she had finished, she turned back towards Brittany and asks gently. "Have you considered taking a pregnancy test, Brittany?"_

_Brittany's eyes are quickly drawn towards the woman. "A-a what?" _

_**XXXX**_

Brittany stares weakly down at the home pregnancy test Dr. Baines handed her, filled with anguish. She remembered what the woman had told her before she left the office to take the test; _"Now whatever you do, no matter what happens, if that test comes up positive, your family, your partner and I will be here for you every step of the way. If you want to keep it that is. But you don't have to, you do know that right?"_

What does she mean by 'not wanting to keep it'?  
_I'm not inhumane. I would never ever want to be a mom of a dead baby. That would be the cruellest, ill-minded thing a person could ever do. No. If this test comes out positive I will think about my choices and then decide. There's no way I'm rushing into things anymore. Never. _

The pink clad chipette takes an almighty gulp of water from the bathroom tap and stares blankly into the mirror. If she wanted a guaranteed result she'd have to speed up her bladder movements, and that's exactly what she'll do.  
She cups her hands under the running water and laps it up, before going for another, and another, and another.

And then, when she believed she had had enough she followed the directions on the back of the test and stepped out of the cubical, pacing the bathroom impatiently for the results.  
That was when Dr. Baines entered, wondering why her patient was taking so long.

"Brittany," She called gently, just as Brittany looked up from her unfinished test. "You've been in here for quite a while." She observed, approaching her. "Is there something wrong?"

Brittany sniffed and shook her head. "No, no, nothing's wrong." She said quickly, her eyes darting from the test to the woman over and over. "I'm just uh; I'm just waiting for the results to come up."

Dr. Baines touched her shoulder. "You know you can do that in my office." She said gently. "Alvin is also eager to know."

Brittany stares at the woman vacantly, before shaking her head a little and biting her lip. "Oh um, o-okay." The chipette then glances down at the test, which had now come up with her results. But Dr. Baines (wearing plastic gloves) takes it from her and studies it herself.

Brittany held her breath.

Alvin looked up as the office door opened, and in came Brittany and Dr. Baines. He stood up, his face expectant. He was eager to know what the results were. "So?" He asked, approaching Brittany. Brittany gazed up at him, and she slowly shook her head. A huge wave of relief shot through Alvin at that moment, and he pulled her into a tight, amorous hug.  
"Oh thank god!" He cried gently, as his counterpart threw her arms around him also.

Dr. Baines returned to her desk, as the couple continued on with their embrace. "The vomiting is probably just a virus." She told them.  
Alvin turned to her, "And the nightmares?" He asked.  
"The nightmares could be just a mild phase of anxiety." Dr. Baines answered. "I'm sure, with the correct medication and treatment, Brittany should be back on her feet in no time."

"Oh that's good news." Alvin said, a he and Brittany took their seats again. "Do we get a prescription for the medication?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Dr. Baines said, her hand looming over the printer as it produced Brittany's prescription sheet. She took it out and wrote down her signature, before handing it to Brittany for her to sign. "Belodine. (_**NOTE-Made up medication) **_It helps with anxiety and drowsiness through the day."

Brittany wrote her signature and then handed it back to Dr. Baines. Alvin looked up at the doctor. "What about the vomiting?" He asked.

Dr. Baines took the sheet of paper and folded it, before tearing a section off of it in a neat, straight line. "The vomiting should wear off gradually." She answered, giving the sheet of the signatures back to Brittany. "It's really nothing to be worried about."

"Cool. That's good." Alvin said slowly, getting up again. "So that's it then?"

Dr. Baines nodded as Alvin helped Brittany up out of her seat. "Yeah, that's it." She said, before reaching over and shaking the chipette's hand lightly. "Well I hope that you get well soon, Miss Miller. My daughters and I all love your work."  
Brittany bit her lip a little and forced a smile. "Yeah...thanks." She replied, taking back her hand.

Alvin then shakes Dr. Baines hand. "Thanks, Dr. Baines, for everything." He said.  
'Don't worry about it, Alvin." Dr. Baines smiled, as she led the couple out into the corridor. She pointed to the prescription in Brittany's hand and said. "Just give her one tablet every four hours and she'll be fine within, I should say...two weeks?"

Alvin grabs Brittany's empty hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Oh that's good news then." He leaned to the chipette's way. "Two weeks Brit and you'll be right as rain, eh? You excited?"  
Brittany nodded a little. "Yeah I guess..."

The couple left the medical centre a few minutes later, heading for the car. Alvin helped his counterpart into the passenger's seat and then slid into the driver's, pulling it out of the parking lot and down the highway. When they came to a stop at a red light the chipmunk placed a hand on Brittany's knee, giving her a tiny smile. "You alright, Brit?" He asked her, a little worried that she hadn't said a thing since they got into the car.

Brittany looked up at him, a little pale-faced, and nodded as convincingly as she could. "...Yeah Alvin, I'm fine. Really." She assured, yet her counterpart looked quite sceptical.

"I just thought coz-"

"It's green. Go." She quickly changed the subject before he could finish, pointing towards the streetlight. Alvin turned down the road on the right, deciding that he should just let it rest.

By the time the two had gotten back home with Brittany's medication, it was a few hours past lunch time. They took a while longer than expected, when Brittany all of a sudden needed a 'few' things from the supermarket. She ended up taking forty-five minutes scuffing the floor in front of the frozen food aisle until Alvin had enough and dragged her out. The unusually silent chipette had shuffled into her bedroom before anyone could figure out what to do with her.

Her sisters peered round the door worriedly.  
"So what did the doctor say?" Eleanor asked Alvin, following him into the kitchen with Jeanette at her side.  
Alvin opened up the fridge as he replied. "You wouldn't believe."  
"Try me."

"Okay then." The red clad chipmunk said, shutting the fridge door empty-handed and turning to face the two. He folded his arms as he explained. "At first she was suggesting a, wait for it...pregnancy test and then-"

"Pregnancy test?" Jeanette repeated incredulously, cutting Alvin off. "You're kidding me, right? She can't be pregnant...right?"  
"She's not." Alvin said flatly. The two chipettes gave a sigh of relief as he continued. "Dr. Baines made her take a home pregnancy test and it came out negative, so she's safe."

"Well that's a relief." Eleanor said. "The last thing we-I mean, Brittany needs is ending up having a baby to some random idiot from the streets...if you know what I mean..."

Jeanette then turned back to Alvin. "So what else did they say?" She asked.

Alvin brought out Brittany's handbag (that he'd been carrying for her) and rummaged through it for his counterpart's medication. "Brittany was given prescription for the nightmares and everything." He explained, pulling out the tiny packet of tablets and handing it to Jeanette. "She said it would help her sleep."

The bespectacled chipette studied the packet intently, just as both Simon and Theodore entered the room. They were both silent, but wore curious looks on their faces that sent a clear message to Alvin that they wanted to know what was going on.

"It says that it helps increase desire of sleep for those who have sleep deprivation..." Jeanette read. "...And both calms and soothes the mind of anxiety and stress." She then hands the packet back to Alvin, giving him a tiny, hopeful smile. "I think it will probably work."  
Alvin nods to her as he takes a clean glass from the dishwasher and fills it with water. "Yeah, me too." He said.

Eleanor turned to him. "You're going to give it to her now?" She asked, and Alvin nodded again. "But it's like, four o'clock." The chipette protested. "She'll be up til god knows what time of the morning screaming her head off...again."

Alvin shook the packet in front of her. "Ellie, it clearly says, '_Both calms and soothes the mind of anxiety and stress'_." He said. "So I don't think we'll have any trouble with Brittany tonight at all..."

Eleanor folds her arms. "Okay, so it says that. But for how long exactly?" She asked, trying to prove her point.  
Alvin is still for a moment before checking the packet, only for a second. "We'll find out when she starts screaming, yeah?" And then he was out into Brittany's bedroom, leaving the others in silence.

The green clad chipette gave a long sigh, as Theodore put an arm over her shoulder. "That elder sister of mine will be the death of me..." She said, in a fed-up, exhausted manner.  
Her counterpart gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay, Ellie." He told her gently. "She'll come through."  
"...God I bloody hate Ryan."

_**XXXX**_

Alvin watches as his counterpart sleeps away peacefully. The medicine was a huge success, taking not even half an hour to take effect on Brittany's restless mind. Probably not even a pin-drop will wake her now.

It wasn't long before Theodore walked in carrying a mug of steaming hot coffee. "Here's something to revitalize your uh, energy, Alvin." He said, placing the mug down on Brittany's bedside table and sitting down next to his brother. He peered over Alvin's shoulder. "So, h-how is she?"

"Fast asleep." Alvin half smiled, using his index finger to stroke his sleeping counterpart's knuckles. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. "The first time she's been in ages..."  
Theodore smiles back. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Alvin reached over and took a sip from his coffee, using his right hand to continue to stroke Brittany's. "...I'm so glad she's not pregnant..." He murmured, a little louder than he had intended. The chipette stirred a little, and the two chipmunks held their breath. But to their relief, she didn't wake up.

Theodore then looked up at his brother curiously. "How come?" He whispered.

"Because..." Alvin replied, little choked up. "Because it would be a tragedy for her to have some guy that she doesn't knows kid, Theodore. You would think the same if it were Eleanor..."

Theodore seemed a little taken aback by Alvin's reply. "Uh, w-well of course I would think the same, Alvin." He spluttered. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Eleanor. Ever."

"Yeah, well that's how I feel about Brittany as well." Alvin said, finalising his point. The red clad chipmunk then turned back to Brittany and slowly began to stand up. "C'mon," He whispered to his brother. "Let's leave her to get some rest." He gave his counterpart a peck on the forehead and made his way out the door. Theodore followed him close behind.

_**I really hope that this chapter is long enough for you guys.  
I honestly had no idea what to add to it after the last part...**_

_**But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	20. Chapter 20

Alvin and the Chipmunks

My Bad

**Summary-**The chipmunks and the chipettes have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger. Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses.

But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed.

Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity.  
Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school.

Let out the obvious. They're in love!

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty  
Is It still the Bug?**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Alvin's POV**_

_**(( a few weeks later, and the Seville residence ))**_

It was Saturday, midday, and I had just gotten back from the supermarket with a packet of Oreos because Brittany was desperate to have them. She and I were lounging on the couch watching 'The Hunger Games' as she munched down on her snack, curled up against my chest. Simon and Jeanette were playing chess. Theodore and Eleanor were busy making cookies in the kitchen, and Dave was at a meeting at Jett Records. So despite Brittany's cries for food, the day has been rather lazy.

I was sitting on the couch next to the snoozing Brittany, flicking through channels on the television when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Simon and Jeanette both stopped and looked at me, as I pulled away my end of Brittany's blanket and made my way to the front door.

When I opened the door, I was immediately pulled into a bear hug by the little brunette I saved; Alicia. I was startled, but I hugged her back, before pulling away. She had Bryant with her, looking happy to see me; however he looked like he was trying to hold something back.

Alicia smiled at me, "hi, Alvin." She said cheerily.

I smiled weakly back at her, turning my glance to Bryan, and then back to Alicia. "Uh, hi guys." I replied, disorientated. "What… what are you doing here?"

Bryant took Alicia's hand from behind, looking at me. "We came to see you." He answered.  
"And to see how Brittany's doing." Alicia added happily. "May we come in?"

I nodded, "oh, sure, sure." I open the door more for them to pass, "come in."

I led them into the living room, and Simon and Jeanette got up from their game to make friendly greetings with the guests.

Jeanette shook Alicia's hand, and Simon did the same with Bryant.

"You must be Alicia." Jeanette smiled, as Alicia pulled her hand back. The bespectacled chipette gestured to herself, "I'm Jeanette; Brittany's sister."  
Alicia smiled back at her. "I know, I love your music." She replied, before turning to Bryant.

Simon gestured to the two couches in the living room, "just make yourselves at home, you two." He smiled, and Alicia spotted Brittany sleeping nearby.

She quietly approached her, "oh, wow…" she said, looking down at her. Alvin looked over at her, as Alicia observed her. "She looks a lot better than the last time we saw her." She turned towards Alvin, "she's a little hollow in the cheeks though."

Alvin shrugged a little, "she doesn't eat much nowadays." He replied.

Alicia pointed to the empty packet of Oreos on the floor below Brittany. "But what about the cookies down there?"

"That's pretty much what she's eaten in the last two days. She refuses to have anything else."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Is that healthy?" She asked.

Alvin looked down at Brittany, who was still sleeping peacefully. He sighs. "At least she's eating something…"

Bryant and Alicia took a seat on the couch beside Brittany, as Theodore and Eleanor entered the room with a plate of cookies and milk.

The two green clad chipmunks smile at the guests, as they place the food and drink on the coffee table in front of them.  
"Milk and cookies, anyone?" Theodore called softly, trying not to wake Brittany. He leaned in and whispered, "These are just for us, because Brittany ate all the others." He leaned back, snickering.

Brittany stirred sleepily, turning towards the back of the couch and falling back asleep again.

_**(( Later… ))**_

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when Brittany finally got up, but was hungry and having a silent fit (you know, when somebody crosses their arms and glares in the same direction for what seems like forever…). She was demanding yoghurt now, but not just any yoghurt. No, the yoghurt had to be strawberry flavoured.

I resumed her movie for her and gave her her yoghurt, fluffing her pillow and then making my way into the dining room. Everybody else had been in there, chatting to the guests and drinking coffee since one-o'clock, while I had to babysit Brittany.

Alicia looked over at me as I sat, "no offence, but is she always like this?" she asked, and I figured that she had referred to Brittany.

I shook my head, "nah, not really." I replied.

"She's always been a little diva-ish," Eleanor chipped in.

"It's just the way she is." Jeanette added, absent-mindedly stirring her tea.

Bryant mumbled something under his breath as he sipped his coffee, and I glanced over at him.

I got up and pushed my chair in, and Bryant looked up at me. "Would you like to talk, you know, in private?" I asked him, and he nodded, moving past Simon and Jeanette towards me. I led him to the front porch and turned to him.

He had a solemn look on his face.

"So," I began, leaning my back against the post and folding my arms. "What's up?"

Bryant bit his lip and then sighed, looking at me side on as he looks out across to the other house units. "It's about Alicia," he replied. "She hasn't been…" he sighs again, "herself lately…"

I looked confused, looking towards the front door as if Alicia were standing there. "Are you sure?" I asked. "She seems fine to me."

Bryant turned to me, "No, she doesn't seem _fine_." He said, now exasperatedly as though he expected me to sense something was wrong as well. "Ever since…"

I look over at him as he softly thumped the wooden railing, trying to continue. "…Ever since that night, when she was raped, she's been acting differently."

"Define 'different'." I replied bluntly, urging him to continue.

"Well," Bryant began, "at first it started with cravings and vomiting, and then mood swings. She's never yelled at me so much this morning…"

I raised an eyebrow, "but she seemed so happy when she came round."

"Yeah," he agreed solemnly, "but that was after she had a go at me in the car when we arrived. She said something about me not making her happy…"

I looked down, thinking a little. And then I remembered seeing very simular behaviour in Brittany, except the mood swings started first and then the vomiting. She's always been so specific on what she eats; always eating something healthy or doesn't eat at all. But now she's been scoffing down cookies and junk food since she came back from the hospital.

I looked back up at Bryant, biting my lip. "Um… do you think that she might be…?" I paused for a second, before finishing quietly. "Pregnant…?"

Bryant frowned a little, "That's what I was about to say… she is."

_**xoxoxoxox**_

I stare down blankly at my hands, waiting for Brittany to get out the shower. It was after dinner and Alicia and Bryant had left an hour ago, because Alicia was becoming a little grouchy. Dave was cleaning up the dinner dishes, and the others were studying for next week's exam. I was supposed to be studying as well, but I had insisted on taking care of Brittany instead.

I was sitting at the edge of Brittany's bed, twiddling my thumbs and thinking about what Bryant said about Alicia.

_I can't believe Alicia's pregnant, _I thought. _No wonder why Bryant has been acting so odd lately…_

But wait… if Alicia is pregnant, then wouldn't that mean that Brittany is too? But the test came out negative, didn't it?

The bathroom door opened, and I looked up to see Brittany walking in, dressed in black and baby blue checkerboard pyjama pants and pink T-shirt. She was drying her hair with her towel.

The pink clad chipette looked down at me, looking shamefaced. "Hi, Alvin…" She said quietly, standing in front of me. "Did you come in to check on me?"

I nodded slowly, "yeah, I did." I replied, getting up. "But you look fine at the moment, so I'll give you some piece."

I turned for the door, but was suddenly stopped when Brittany grabbed my hand.

"Wait," she exclaimed softly, as I looked over at her. She let go and stared down at her feet as soon as I laid my eyes on her. "I…"

I turned my body to face her, taking her cold, skinny hands in mine. "What is it, Britt?" I asked her gently.

Brittany looked up at me solemnly, "it's just…" she began, "you've been doing so much for me, and all I'm doing is… is putting you through strife."

I chuckled, "haha, well you kinda have." I replied jokingly.

Brittany frowned a little.

I smiled back at her, caressing her knuckles. "Well, do you wanna make it up to me?" I asked.

Brittany looked cynical, "how?"

I pat the space next to me and she sat down, and I turned toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Brittany gazed up at me and then kissed me gently on the lips, before slowly pulling away. I look at her longingly; it's been forever since we've kissed.

"Brittany…?"

The pink clad chipette looked up at me, "yes…?"

I then used my free hand to gently hold her chin up, pulling her into another kiss, but this time it was a little longer than the first.

"Alvin…" Brittany murmured as my lips touched hers. I held her closer to me, hoping that she wouldn't pull away this time.

She didn't, instead she returned the kiss, reaching up and stroking my cheeks gently. I had butterflies in my stomach; it was such a great feeling to have her being this close again.

I kissed her back softly, before I remembered what again what Bryant had said earlier:

_I look over at him as he softly thumped the wooden railing, trying to continue. "…Ever since that night, when she was raped, she's been acting differently."_

"_Define 'different'." I replied bluntly, urging him to continue._

"_Well," Bryant began, "at first it started with cravings and vomiting, and then mood swings. She's never yelled at me so much this morning…"_

A vision came into my head, about what had occurred over the first few weeks.

I remembered Brittany storming in and having a go at me once because apparently we ran out of hot water when she was having a shower. Mind you, she was forty-five minutes in when the water went cold.

The cravings and the vomiting were more intense, but I believe I've already told you about that earlier.

I was so eager to figure out what was going on with her.

My fingers moved down to Brittany's tummy as I kissed her, trying to lift up her shirt and not let her notice. Would there be a bump? Was it too early? What if she wasn't even pregnant? The thoughts kept being thrown around in my head.

I just had to know.

"Alvin…?" Her voice sounded little shaken as she wrapped her hand around mine, trying to push it away. I tried fighting her gently, continuing to kiss her. "What... what are you doing?"

Her hand slipped ever so slightly, and I finally was able to let mine press against her bare stomach. Brittany pulled away from me, panicked, staring up at me.

And there it was my worst nightmare. I could feel the tiny bump that had emerged from underneath all that pain and suffering.

I looked down at her and the terrified expression on her face. Her lip was trembling, and she had moved back a little.

"I'm…" she murmured shakily, "I'm sorry…"

_**Xoxoxoxox **_

_**OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!  
AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this, I worked SO hard on this!**_

_**~Hannah**_


	21. Chapter 21

Alvin and the Chipmunks

My Bad

_**Summary-**__The chipmunks and the chipettes have started the fifth year of high school, and Alvin and Brittany pinch their noses in anger. Ever since the beginning of year eleven, the two have been stuck together, rammed against each other, and pressured and forced into unexpected kisses._

_But their ways of attitude and feeling for each other have changed. _

_Brittany becomes jealous of Alvin's popularity._

_Alvin feels his obnoxious, arrogant personality is soothing whenever Brittany's around. Brittany's confused with his change of manner towards her. Alvin's falling for the most wanted girl in school. _

_Let out the obvious. They're in love!_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One  
Alvin, Calm Down**_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**~PREVOUSLY~**_

"_Alvin…?" Her voice sounded little shaken as she wrapped her hand around mine, trying to push it away. I tried fighting her gently, continuing to kiss her. "What... what are you doing?"_

_Her hand slipped ever so slightly, and I finally was able to let mine press against her bare stomach. Brittany pulled away from me, panicked, staring up at me. _

_And there it was my worst nightmare. I could feel the tiny bump that had emerged from underneath all that pain and suffering. _

_I looked down at her and the terrified expression on her face. Her lip was trembling, and she had moved back a little._

"_I'm…" she murmured shakily, "I'm sorry…"_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_Brittany's POV_

I've never in my entire life felt as scared as I am right now… Alvin, who would have always meant by it as jokingly, now is as tall as the Eureka Sky-deck as he towered over me, his brown eyes glaring down at me.

I knew I was gonna end up letting him know anyway.

"Brittany, you didn't tell me?" He exclaimed in ire, and I shrunk back onto my mattress. Alvin moved closer, "why didn't you tell me?"

I stuttered, "I... I… I don't know…" I felt as if I was about to cry, I was so ashamed of myself.

"You don't know?" Alvin shouted. "_You_ _don't know?"_

I bit my tongue.

"Brittany, you mean you're saying that you knew all along, without telling me?" He looked as if he was about to explode. "How long have you kept this a secret? How long?"

Tears began to sting my eyes and I replied weakly, "… since the a-appointment with Dr. Baines…"

I remember while in the cubical I swapped the test I used for one I had hidden in my pocket. I didn't want to put more stress on everyone else, especially Alvin, but I guess I hadn't planned ahead after that. I felt stupid.

I knew Alvin was about to burst into a fit of anger any minute now. I curled up, struggling to look at him.

"That long?" His eyes flared up. "You were _raped, _mind you, by a guy who might just have _AIDS_, and you didn't even bother to tell anybody? You think that now that it's over, you'll pretend that everything's hunky-dory?"

Alvin points to my stomach, "You have that thing-"

But I cut him off suddenly, not even really realising that I actually had done so. "Say the word, Alvin," I rise up, glaring back at him, "'Baby." not a _thing_, a _baby!" _

At first Alvin seemed a little taken aback by my sudden outburst, but before he decided to snap back Dave burst into the room looking both curious and frustrated.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded, as Theodore and Eleanor poked their heads in.

Alvin turned to Dave and then glared back at me, "ask HER." He replied bluntly, before storming out of the room without a second glance at me. Theodore followed Alvin out, while Eleanor decided to stay and watch.

Dave looked over at me as my face fell. "Brittany?"

I gasped a little as I watched my counterpart leave, my knees becoming weak. I slumped down on my bed, hugging my arms as the tears now began to slowly fall.

Eleanor rushed to my side, sitting next to me and holding me tight as I sob. She strokes my damp hair and rocks me back and forth, trying to soothe me.

Dave approached slowly, "Brittany, what's wrong?" He asked softly, standing in front of me. I dared not to look at him; I couldn't bear to disappoint another person.

Seeing as I didn't answer, Dave kneeled down and placed a hand gently down on my knee. "Hey," He tried again, and I eventually look up at him. My tears were dripping off of my chin now.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Was it something Alvin said?"

My lip trembles as I shake my head, "n-no…" I managed. "It… it was something I didn't tell him… and you guys as well…"

Eleanor rubs my shoulders as Dave replies, "and what was this something?" He asked gently. "Don't worry, whatever it is darl, we'll always be here for you."

I sniffle, wiping my tears with the back of my hand, but the tears keep coming. "I doubt it…"

Dave smirks a little, trying to encourage me. "Try me."

I look down, trying to find the words to say. The last thing I wanted was to be burdened with something like this, that something that I had to tell. I was so scared that I would lose everything: my friends, my reputation, and my family… my boyfriend…

_Oh Alvin…_

I was crying inside.

I look back up at Dave, suddenly choking on my own words. I bit my lip. My body was trembling. I opened my mouth to speak, and at first nothing came out, but then swallowed my pride and confessed…

"I… I'm pregnant…"

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**Alvin's POV**_

_How could she!_

_For months I've been putting up with her crap, and she does this to me! _

I thumped my fist on the door frame in the living room and Simon and Jeanette looked up at me, startled. Theodore backed up a little out of my way, looking back over his shoulder as if somebody was behind him. He looked back at me as I slumped down into the couch, trying to calm down.

Simon looked over my shoulder, "hey," he walked around the couch to face me. Theodore stood beside him. "What happened?"

My head jerked up and I shot him a look, "oh, nothing," I spat, and Simon scowled. "What of it?" I bit my tongue, regretting what I just said.

I sighed heavily, "sorry…" I said quietly. I looked down, fumbling with my thumbs. "It's Brittany."

Upon hearing her sister's name, Jeanette got up and silently left the room to find Brittany.

Theodore looked over at Simon as he asked, "what about Brittany?"

I chewed down on my lip, "well let's just say the guy who raped her is beyond dead." I replied bluntly, balling my fists in my lap.

Simon raised an eyebrow, "meaning…?" He urged.

I looked up at my brothers, smirking cynically, "I mean she's pregnant." I gritted my teeth, "and she didn't even bother to tell us."

Theodore's eyes widened a little, while Simon just frowned more. "Well maybe she had a good reason to." He said.

I scoffed, "right."

"Maybe she was scared to tell us," Simon replied. "Ever thought about that?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away, as Simon continued. "You know Alvin, being mad at her won't make the situation any easier for any of us. She spent about a week in a cold, rotted room being taken advantage of by a whole lot of men. Do you really think what you're doing is the best thing for her?"

I glared up at him, "well then maybe she should have told me that she was pregnant!" I was in his face now, "we could have done something about it a _long _time ago! Now I think it'll be too late. She's stuck with it."

I began to walk away, but Simon called out to me, "what if she wanted to keep the baby?" He asked.

I scoffed, turning around. "Now why would she want a kid at this age? I most certainly don't."

"Well it's not your kid, now is it?" Simon snapped back, and I stopped at the kitchen door, silent. "You're Brittany's boyfriend, Alvin, and it might not be yours but she needs your support either way. You can't be mad at her for something that just happened."

I let out a sigh, not looking back at him. I didn't want to admit it, but my annoyingly smart brother was right. I know Brittany needs me, but I don't know if I could accept this. "Yeah, whatever…" I replied quietly, as I disappeared out the back door.

Simon sighed, crossing his arms as Theodore looked up him.

_**XOXOXOX **_

_**Brittany's POV**_

I gingerly pushed the back door open, seeing Alvin leaning over the railing. There was no wind, and despite that the sun was setting it was rather warm outside. The sky gave off a reddish, pinkish colour; it was beautiful.

I stepped out onto the porch, pulling my jacket over my chest, and I quietly made my way towards my counterpart. I could tell he sensed my presence by the way he tilted his head in my direction, but he didn't say anything.

_Lord, please tell me he's not still boiling up inside! _

I gazed up the sky, biting my lip, "its beautiful… isn't it?" I managed, trying to make conversation.

Alvin nodded a little, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, it is." He replied quietly.

I stepped up beside him, propping one elbow up on the railing. I was struggling to figure out what to say. I felt so ashamed for not telling him, or anybody for that matter. I feared that I might have lost his trust now.

I sighed, "Look..." I began uneasily, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want you to find out the way you did…"

Alvin turned his head a little towards me, "why didn't you tell me anyway?" He asked, this time his voice was gentle and not about to break.

I looked down a little, "because you would have told me to get rid of the baby…" I replied feebly, and then I looked back up at him, "I'm against that sort of thing, Alvin... it's a human being too."

"I know that," Alvin stood up straight, turning fully towards me. "But look at you- you're only young."

'And?" I frowned a little. "I can take care of her, I know I can."

Alvin scoffed gently, "so it's a bouncing baby girl?" He replied.

I gazed down at my tiny baby bump, nodding. "It's just a guess," I said. I looked back up at him, "and I know that I'm young, but I know I can do this…" I reach out and place my hand gently down on his, "I know this is a lot to ask, but a kid can't grow up without a father…"

Alvin raised an eyebrow at me, "what, me?" He asked softly, playfully. "Little ol' me? I'm so flattered."

I looked at him earnestly, "Alvin, please, this is serious."

Alvin pursed his lips, "I know it is," He replied, "but why me, Britt? I can't even keep my bedroom tidy, let alone look after a… a kid."

I hug him amorously, laying my head on his chest, "because I love you, Alvin…" I answered softly, nuzzling him, "and because I know deep inside that you will make a wonderful dad."

Alvin hugged me back gently, "really?" He sounded sceptical, "Alvin Seville, teen dad?"

"If anybody asks, just say you're the godfather." I looked up at him pleadingly, "please, Alvin…? I don't know who else to turn to, and it'll be awkward asking one of your brothers, and everyone will think that I slept with them. I don't want that."

Alvin gazed down at me, "well, if it means that much to you, then I will." He reached down and stroked my cheek, and I smiled. I hugged him tighter, burying my head in his chest.

"What if I just tell them it's mine?"

"Oh Alvin…"

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**To be continued…**_

_**And that's the end of that first story!  
Don't worry you guys; I have a sequel on the way! (It will be posted in the same story as this one, so you won't have to be looking around all day!) **_

_**Thank you for all your support, guys! I really appreciate it.**_

_**~Hannah **_


	22. MY BAD 11

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

**Summary****:**

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Holla! You've all been waiting so long for the sequel of this darn story to begin and now you're going to get it. I've had a long thought of how this story will come around, and I know it was a rather long while, but hey, perfection takes time, yes? I want to make this sequel the best sequel I've ever made, and finished. _

_Okay, there are a few details I would like to discuss with you before you begin reading. I'd like to tell you that for the main characters, I've picked out an actor for._

_For Ryan, I had originally made Michael Trevino ("Tyler" from "The Vampire Diaries) play him, but then I thought of Alexander Ludwig" ("Cato" from "The Hunger Games"), and he looks a lot more intimidating. I wanted to create my own "Ryan" in this story, so yeah.  
I couldn't really think of an actor to play Alvin, but then I thought since Michael Trevino is not going to play Ryan, I figured that Michael would play Alvin.  
I have Hayden Panettiere as Brittany in the maybes so far, but I would just like to know whether or not you guys think so too. _

_Hmm… It seems as though I have run out of things to say for now. So let's just get to the good stuff, the story!_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER ONE**_

_**XXXX**_

_Screw this, _thought Ryan as he glared across his cell towards the picture of Brittany Miller, international pop-star, struggling to conceal a cooing baby girl from the camera on the tiny box television. He leaned forward in his concrete hard bunk, propping his elbows up on his knees with his fists over his jaw and grunting in thought. It's been how long, three, four years since he last saw her, gun plummeting down from her hands as she shot his best friend, Zeke.

_The bitch… _he knitted his brows together as his ex-best friend come into view on the television, his hands over his counterpart's shoulders as they scuttle away from the herd of paparazzi. His signature red flat cap only just shadowed his face, but Ryan knew exactly who it was; Alvin.

Ryan scoffed. _How cute, Alvin Seville hiding from the paparazzi. _He laughed at the thought, _that'd be a first. That's not even his real kid. _He was visualising himself reaching into the television and snatching _his_ kid from the clutches of her bitch mother and her partner.

He balled his fists up, _oh yeah, that'd be so good… _an evil grin spread across his face. The feel of Brittany's fragile fingers snapping under his fist made him shiver all over with pleasure.

A loud clanking noise snapped him out of his murderous thoughts. He glanced up to see a prison guard running his club loudly over the bars, smirking down at him. "Lights off, hot-shot," the guard ordered, gesturing his club to the television. "It's nine. You know the rules."

Ryan frowned over at the guard, about to get up to turn the television off, but then had a thought. He sat right back down in his bunk, giving the guard a smug look. "Do I now?" He asked, eyeing the guard's large dark club in his right hand, and then turning back to him.

"Yes, you do." The guard frowned down at Ryan. "Now hurry up, before _I_ turn it off and remove it from your cell."

Ryan grinned, "ooh, not very friendly," he mocked, sitting further back. "Go on then, be my guest."  
"I'm not screwing around tonight, hot-shot," the guard's voice grew louder. Ryan's plan was working well so far. "Now you either turn it off or you'll find my first around your nose."

Ryan jumped up, spreading his arms, "come at me, bro!"

The guard was quick to comply, unlocking the door and closing in on Ryan, holding out his club. But unfortunately he wasn't quick enough, for as soon as the guard's club went down Ryan grabbed his wrist and bent it back as far as it could go, kneeing him in the stomach as he did so. The guard yelped in pain, as the joint in his wrist snapped under pressure and the club fell to the ground.

He slouched over, struggling to regain his breath. Ryan took advantage of this, wrapping his hand around the back of the guard's head and smashing his face into the cold, hard concrete floor, muffling his screams. Another loud crunch was heard as his face hit the ground the second time and the taste of blood filled the guard's broken mouth.

Ryan took the club from the guard's reach, bringing it up above his head before bringing it down hard on the back of his skull, before bringing it down once again as he watched blood spurt from his head. The guard had stopped screaming, and was motionless, apart from when Ryan brought the club down on his head. When Ryan thought very well that the guard wasn't going to get up, he tossed the blood stained club across the cell floor and leaned over him, poking and prodding his uniform his keys and his hand-gun.

Ryan stood up, stuffing the keys in his prison uniform pocket and clutching the gun in his hand. He pushed the guard's body away from the exit with his foot and hurried out, gun at the ready. He sprinted down the laneway, as dozens of other inmates poked their arms out through the gaps of their cells, shouting and yelling after him.

He turned the corner, and was suddenly knocked to the ground by another prison guard. His gun slid across the hallway. The guard pulled out his own gun and aimed it straight at Ryan, but was kicked out of his hand by the time he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the mouth and tore through the guard's shoe, as Ryan drop-kicked him to the floor. Ryan swiftly came to his feet, taking both guns and double-tapping the guard in the head, cutting off his yelps of pains.

Clutching both guns now, Ryan hurried down the gloomy, grey hallway towards the front of the prison. He shot another guard whom was blocking the way out to the front yard. Yanking the keys out, he rattled them to find which key unlocked the heavy Iron Gate. As he did this, another guard rounded the corner on the other side, and noticed him there. Ryan's head shot up, and as he reached for his guns, the guard shot the ring of keys out of Ryan's hand and they plummeted to the ground with a clank. Furious, Ryan yanked out a gun and aimed it at the padlock on the gate. The padlock melted off where it hung and Ryan kicked the gate open, knocking the guard hard against the concrete wall. His next bullet tore through the guard's eye and he took off towards the control room.

Rain began to pour and the sirens sounded away, as Ryan climbed up and over the giant cement prison walls, slipping through the electric wire he'd shut off on his way there, killing three more guards as he did so. The balls of his feet throbbed under the pressure as he plunged off the wall, eventually sliding onto his back in the mud. His carroty uniform soaked in the puddles, saturating his body.

After moments of regaining his breath, Ryan pulled himself to his feet and began to run, straight down the empty road that stood before him. The sirens were ringing through his ears as he strode away, and the blinding spotlight searching desperately for him. He was so determined to escape, after five years of wallowing in his own defeat, trapped behind prison walls, finally he was out.

_**XXXX**_

Brittany woke with a start, jolting her upper body upright after tossing and turning for hours in her bed. It was dark, and Sweat dripped from her forehead and tears were in her eyes, and as she began to thrash at them to wipe them away, a cold, hard hand began to stroke up and down her back. The pink-clad chipette was stiff, her heart suddenly up in her throat. Alvin wasn't supposed to see her tonight… but his hands are always so warm. Abruptly the atmosphere around her became cold.

Her bare legs grew Goosebumps, as the icy fingers began to trace her shoulder-blade. "_Where's loverboy?" _A voice hissed, and memories of her torturous experience curled up in her dark, filthy cubical began whipping about in her mind. The pink-clad chipette squeezed her eyes shut, and as she turned around to see who it was, she saw the face of her cruellest nightmares, grinning back at her. She screamed.

_**XXXX**_

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

"What did I say about 'beauty sleep'?"

Brittany flinched a little, coming back to reality. Her sister Eleanor was dabbing powdered foundation over the bags under the pink-clad chipette's tired blue eyes, looking at her through a mirror.

"Sorry," She replied, disoriented. "Um… bad dream."  
Eleanor looked worried, as she took the pad away. "You mean the Ryan one?" She asked.  
"No," Brittany lied, her heart almost caught in her throat. "Just wedding jitters, I guess."

Eleanor eventually smiled, covering one last dark spot on Brittany's face and then putting the pad down. She stood in front of her, cupping her face in her hands. "You'll do just fine," she assured her, smiling ear to ear now. She kissed her eldest sister on the cheek, "now, can you give me a smile?"

Brittany chuckled at her sister, who was done up so girly in her floral green and yellow dress, and couldn't help but pull a smile. Eleanor stood up straight, grinning down at her. "Right," she began, clasping her hands together. "Now where is your beautiful flower-girl?"

"Here she is," a soft voice from outside the bedroom door called. The door slowly swung open, and Brittany and Eleanor turned to find their sister Jeanette standing at the door, carrying a blonde little toddler in her arms. The tiny girl's eyes lit up as soon as Brittany came into view, and she held out her arms to her.

"Mommy!"

Brittany smiled at her daughter as she got up from her seat and picked her up out of her sister's arms.  
"She's been playing peek-a-boo with Dave all morning," Jeanette said, smiling down at her niece as Brittany cradled her. "It was so cute, Britt, you should have seen it."

Brittany looked up at her, as she moved a lock of brilliant blonde hair from her daughter's face. "Thank you, Jean." She said, using her free hand to give her sister a hug. "Rhapsody can be quite a handful."

Jeanette chuckled at that, as Eleanor stepped in. "Did I do an okay job?" She asked, referring to Brittany's makeup, "'cos I've never really done this before, and I needed a second opinion, but I thought the bride-to-be was just trying to be nice."  
Jeanette looked over at Brittany's face, examining her makeup. She smiled, "It's very wedding-like," she praised, "very natural. I love it."

Eleanor smiled over at her sister.

Brittany hitched little Rhapsody up on her hip, smiling down at her and her adorable baby blue dress. "Oh wow, Rhaps," she grinned. "You're so pretty, sweetie! I love your dress." Rhapsody looked up at her mother, grinning back, the gap between her front teeth showing. Brittany giggled.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard, and everyone looked up to see Dave standing there, looking shy. "No-one's getting dressed in her, are they?"

The three sisters giggled, staring down at his stylish black tuxedo.  
"Wow, Dave," Eleanor grinned, "you're looking all spunk in your new tux."  
Brittany laughed, "I'm just happy that Alvin hadn't made him wear red."

Dave looked down at his outfit, blushing red. "Oh umm, thanks girls."

Jeanette chuckled, "Dave was saved, but his best-men weren't so lucky."  
Brittany turned towards her, her mouth hanging open. "I thought he and I agreed that if I didn't put any pink in this wedding, he wouldn't put red in it either."

Eleanor scoffed playfully, "haha, then I guess he saw the order for the cake."  
Brittany held up her free hand in defence, "I like strawberry, okay?"

"I like strawberry." Rhapsody piped up, still grinning.

The girls laughed.

"So," Jeanette began, giving Brittany an excited smile. "Are we able to see that dress now?"  
Brittany chuckled, "haha, alright." She gave Rhapsody a kiss on the cheek before passing her to Aunty Eleanor.

"I'm out," all of a sudden Dave turned for the door. But before he left, he glanced back at Brittany, who was busy taking the dress from its plastic covering. "Oh, and Claire will be up here in a moment to uhh… give you something old."

Brittany laughed playfully at him, "oooh, Claire." She teased kindly, and Dave blushed once again. Jeanette and Eleanor both giggled.

"Well, I'll let you do your… girl stuff." And just like that, Dave left the room, and Jeanette closed the door behind him. All Dave could hear now as he made his way down was giggling.

_**XXXX**_

_~MEANWHILE~  
~ALVIN'S POV~_

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting my tie. I was as nervous as hell, but I was ready more than anything. It's been five years since Brittany's encounter with trafficking, and five years since the last living person responsible for the crime has been put behind bars. We've had our ups and downs; her night terrors, her mood-swings and her illnesses, but there has been one upside to this whole endeavour; a beautiful baby girl.

Of course, she's not mine, but she's here and that's what matters. I've never left her side, and I treat her like she's my own flesh and blood. She occasionally asks her mother, _"Why don't I look like daddy?" _and I didn't want totell her that her real father was a sex-driven, back-stabbing criminal, because she is so young and so sweet, and I didn't want to bring it up. I just tell her that my hair used to be blonde and that she got her eyes from her mother. But every time I look at her I see Ryan.

To be honest I thought she would turn out like him, but she didn't. She's good and pure, and a little stubborn, like Brittany. She wasn't greedy, she wasn't selfish… she just looks like him.

I proposed to Brittany when Rhapsody was three, which was almost a year and a half ago. It was her 21st birthday and I wanted to surprise her. I remember that night, we had a party at the house and because there was alcohol involved Brittany didn't want little Rhapsody around, so she went for a night at Dave's parents. Brittany didn't drink much because it gave her night terrors, so neither did I. So when everyone else was celebrating, Brittany and I went out to the balcony to get some privacy. I remembered how beautiful she looked under the moonlight, with her rosy cheeks and long auburn hair flowing past her shoulders. I caressed her hand underneath mine and gazed into her eyes, telling her how everybody else gave her presents but not me.

_**XXXX**_

"_It's just a birthday, Alvin." Brittany said, smiling up at me. "I don't really need all of my guests to bring presents… even though I would still like them to."_

_I chuckled, "but my present is the best present, because it's a surprise." I insisted, gazing down at her left hand and imagining the ring placed upon it. _

"_Oh?" She pressed on, waiting for me. _

"_Well," I looked back up at her, as my hand slowly slid off of hers. "It's small, and very expensive."_

_She watched me as I began to descend slowly to the ground. "It's what I stand on one knee for…" Brittany's eyes began to widen and her mouth started to drop, as I continued. I'm on one knee now, gazing up at her. "It's what I keep in a pretty pink box in my pocket…" I reached into my jean's pocket and pulled out the box, displaying it in the palm of my hand in front of her. I could hear her soft, sweet breath begin to quicken. _

_I slowly open the box, "…and when it's time, I show it to you, Brittany, the woman I've known for nearly thirteen years…the woman I love…" The pink-clad chipette's eyes brightened as I opened the box, revealing a huge diamond ring sitting snuggly inside it. I smiled up at her, finishing my proposal. "And I ask you… will you marry me?" _

_I could tell she was about to jump out of her skin, the way she grinned down at me. But then she did something I didn't expect, something that made me laugh. _

"_Wait," Brittany's face began to grow serious. I tilted my head at her, confused. She looked down at me, "this isn't one of your pranks, right?" She asked, her heart caught in her throat, "because if it is then you have totally outdone yourself."_

_I smirked, struggling to hold in the laughter. "Haha, no," I replied, shaking my head at her. She still looked unconvinced. I stood up, placing the box on the railing next to me. I took her hands in mine, gazing down at her. "Now why would I be joking about marrying you, Britt?" _

_Brittany raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't know," she replied, smirking a little. "You can be very unpredictable." _

_I playfully rolled my eyes at her, pulling her close. "I am?"  
Brittany laughed, "haha, yes." _

"_Well," I began, "even if it was a joke, would you say yes anyway?"  
Brittany giggled, stepping closer to me. "Maybe." _

_I laughed, and as I pulled away to take the ring and place it on her finger, my elbow knocked the box (carrying the ring) and it tumbled off the railing, falling into the thick of rosebushes below. Brittany and I leaned over the railing into the dark; it was tangled deep into the thorns. _

_Brittany looked up at me, frowning playfully at me.  
I glanced up at her, chuckling sheepishly. "Uhh, heh heh… oops." _

_**XXXX**_

"I still can't believe you talked us into wearing red." Theodore said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He and Theodore were standing at the window, staring down uncomfortably at their bright red tuxedos.

I playfully frowned at them through the mirror, "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad."  
Simon looked up at me as I turned to them, "Brittany will have your head if she sees them," he remarked, "You do know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "hey, she made the cake pink, so I doubt she'll have anything to back herself up with if she did see them."

"Maybe she won't notice them?" Theodore piped up innocently, fiddling with his tie.  
Simon turned to him, "My, my… that little glass of yours is always half full, isn't it?"  
Theodore looked up at his brother, tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Claire poked her head in. We turned towards her as she spoke. "It's almost time, Alvin." She said, smiling up at me. "You might want to get a move on now."

_**XXXX**_


	23. CHAPTER TWO

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

_**Summary:**_

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I really do not like being a blabber-mouth, but I have never been this excited since, well, never! Oh my god, over these past few months my life has changed for the better. I am so happy with how my life is beginning to turn out! Last year, my family had moved from a dead-end dairy-farming job in a dead-end little town to a potentially hopeful town, where I enrolled in the most opportunistic high school I've ever been to. _

_Over only a couple of weeks of studying there I was suddenly recognised as a talented film-maker after a couple of my classmates sneakily caught a glimpse of my homemade zombie short-film. My art and photography teacher had asked me about filming and photographing the school's Swimming Carnival, which I instantly agreed to. My video was produced and shown to the entire school a few months ago and I've never heard the end of it!  
Since then I've been photographing and filming school events with my fellow apprentice, step-brother and pack-horse Andrew (haha…) and now, during school holidays I came up with an idea of another zombie short, requiring all 500 of my classmates! I just hope my principal agrees with my idea…_

_Anyway, enough of me, it's time to get started with chapter two of my sequel "My Bad II." I hope you guys have all enjoyed it so far!_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER TWO**_

_**XXXX**_

_(ALVIN'S POV)_

My breaths were short and unsteady as I stood waiting at the altar, waiting for Brittany to show herself on the aisle. I kept glancing up toward friends and family smiling and chatting quietly between themselves, and then up toward the cloudless blue sky, and every now and then I would see a dove or two gliding together gracefully above me. I chewed down on my lip, jerking my head down to the ground.

Simon slapped my hand away as I reached for the cuffs on my dress-shirt. "Stop fidgeting, Alvin." He scolded me, as I stared up at him.

"What?" I demanded my voice shaky and weak.

Theodore smiled warmly, "he's just nervous."

"I am not!" Suddenly my voice went squeaky, and Simon couldn't help but laugh. I frowned at him, but tried to keep my cool. I then noticed how uncomfortable the two of them looked in all the red I had them wear, and it kind of made me feel a little better. At least there were others whom almost as uneasy as I am.

My brothers were my groomsmen, by Dave's orders. If I knew they were going to tease and mock me like they are then I would have protested, but I didn't. Stupid me. Brittany and I have been planning this affair a year after Rhapsody was born, but the years of waiting hadn't made the nerves any easier, now that the day has come, and I'm so hot and shaken in this formalwear I feel I'm about to tear it at the seams.

I took a deep breath.

Maybe that'll help.

I gripped my stomach. There's something horrid doing flips and trips inside me.

Taking deep breaths don't work.

I flinched when the band began to play, and I looked up to find Rhapsody striding down the aisle in her flowery dress and basket of lilies. Her smile made me smile, and for a moment the nerves had faded, but then I noticed Brittany, my bride, was approaching the aisle behind her, arm-in-arm with Dave.

Theodore patted my shoulder. I held my breath.

Oh god…

A soft, traditional 'Here Comes the Bride' song walked her down the aisle. Jeanette and Eleanor followed in suit. My face was searing hot, and for a moment I thought I was about ready to pass out right there at the altar, but then I found Brittany's eyes, and just like that the nerves just disappeared. I managed a shaky smile in return.

She wore a pastel pink mullet dress (you know business in the front, party in the back?) which hugged around her waist and had a weird, froufrou puffy skirt thing that went right down to her ankles from behind. I laughed under my breath at how much effort she had put into this dress, but no matter, she still looked beautiful.

They all walked slowly; however Rhapsody was already at the steps of the altar and had forgotten where she was supposed to stand, until Toby Seville and his partner Julie reached for her hand and gently ushered her into her seat. Brittany giggled a little at her daughter, and then I noticed the tears of joy streaking down her face. I bit my lip again, struggling to hold it in.

She laughed a little as she approached the altar and I reached for her hand. Dave hurried off to his position. "Haha, I didn't look like a freak before all this." She said.

I playfully rolled my eyes as I wiped the tears from her cheek. "Oh, be quiet." I looked her up and down, "seems as though you lost the bet on uh, keeping pink out of this wedding?"

Brittany scoffed, "well it seems as though you double-crossed me as well on keeping red out." She laughed, gesturing toward Simon and Theodore (who both still look uncomfortable).

I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah, yeah."

I took Brittany's hands in mine as waited for the celebrant to begin.

"_Dearly beloved," _began the celebrant._ "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage…"_

_(BRITTANY'S POV)_

I smiled over at Alvin as the celebrant continued, but I could barely hear him over the sound of my heartbeat. I couldn't tell whether I was scared or nervous, maybe a bit of both, I don't know. My palms began to grow sweaty which abruptly made my head grow cold, I was embarrassed.

My eyes kept moving from Alvin down to my sweaty hands clutching his, but then back up to Alvin again. The red-clad, well in this case black and white-clad chipmunk was watching me, a worried expression wiped across his face.

"You alright?" He whispered as the celebrant drawled on almost inaudibly. I nodded, before giving him a quick smile. I turned towards the crowd, some were smiling like an idiot and some were wiping the tears from their eyes. Dave and Claire were in the front row; Claire was one of those smiling however Dave seemed almost upset. I still don't think he likes the idea of Alvin and me getting married so early.

Then my eyes met with my daughter, Rhapsody, who was still fidgeting on Julie's lap. Somehow she sensed my eyes present on her and she looked up, smiling her pretty smile and fluttering her powdered blue eyes to me. I managed a weak smile in return as I turned back to Alvin.

Then suddenly as I did so Alvin's warm, loving expression disappeared and was replaced with something dark and cold. My eyes widened Alvin's entire face was spontaneously replaced with steely eyes and sharp flaxen hair.

"_Brittany," _the face's charred lips moved. The sound of my name dripped from its mouth like poison.

_Ryan… _Gasping, I wrenched my hands from its grip, but as soon as my fingers weren't touching it anymore the face disappeared and was replaced with Alvin's again.

I blinked, disordered and panicked. My eyes darted back and forth; I noticed everyone's smiles and tears had disappeared now. The celebrant had stopped and was staring at me also. I whirled my head back to Alvin.

"Brittany?" He was more worried more than ever now.

I stood back a little, my hand reaching up to my face to support my head. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. Everyone was silent, but the sound of my heart pounding against my chest was murder against my ears. Did I just see right? Did I just see the only man alive who kidnapped me, raped and attempted to kill me? Did my eyes forget to adjust? Why is my mind tricking me like this?

My eyes darted back up to Alvin; I blinked numerous times to make sure that the man I am seeing now is actually my fiancé. I flinched again; suddenly I could hear sadistic grunts and laughter echoing in the back of my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to send the torturously familiar voices away.

"_Come here gorgeous," _cackled one of the voices.  
_"Do a number on her face," _said another.

The voices made my gut wrench in fear. A coldness flooded my body as I, without much of a thought, hitched up my skirt and fled from the alter as fast as my legs could carry me.

"_Where do you think you're goin'…?" _I could not shake the voices from my head.

I could hear Alvin and my sister's voices behind me, calling my name. I could envision them jumping up out of their state of shock and begin to follow me. Blood was rushing to my cheeks; I could feel nothing but embarrassment now.

_(ALVIN'S POV) _

I was stuck, frozen… shocked. Did… did Brittany just leave me at the alter? I stared blandly into the abyss, trying to process this information. For a moment or two I had forgotten how to breathe, forgotten how to blink… forgotten everything.

I soon realised… she did. My eyes widened as I came back, I suddenly remembered how to breathe. I whirled my head towards her, only seeing the back of her head as she hurried back down the aisle and into the building ahead. I noticed Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes had followed her as well, before fearfully turning back to me.

Rhapsody was squirming and reaching desperately for her mother, almost causing Julie to lose her grip on her. "Mommy, mommy!" She cried, as Toby pulled her up and the couple ushered her away from the scene.

I jumped from the alter as I began to tail Brittany, bursting through the reception doors with Jeanette and Eleanor at my heels. "Brittany!" I called frantically, all I could see as I entered the building was a fraction of her turning into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Brittany," Eleanor tried the handle, but Brittany had locked the door.  
"Britt, what's going on?" Jeanette asked.  
"What happened?" I pressed my hands against the door.

There was no answer, all I could hear through the door was panting. Dave and Claire had caught up with us; they looked just as frantic as we were.

"What's going on?" Dave demanded.  
"I don't know, she won't let us in." I replied, trying the handle again with a bit more force.

Claire then approached the door and gave it a knock. She spoke through the door gently, "Brittany, honey, it's me Claire."

_(BRITTANY'S POV)_

I sunk into the bed trying to process what I had just done in front of my friends, my family, and my fiancé and… and my daughter. I had my head in my hands, angry and humiliated at myself. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"_Brittany, honey," _I looked up at the door as I heard Claire's tender voice. _"It's me, Claire. Can you please open the door?_"

The voices in my mind had disappeared now, but that didn't stop the fear and the anxiety and the discomfiture. I just ruined my wedding, and that memory will stay with me for as long as I live.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I shrunk more into the mattress, holding my head again.

_(ALVIN'S POV)_

"Britt, please come and open the door." Claire asked again, trying to keep her voice steady, yet there was a weakness to it that made her sound desperate. "Please talk to us."

Dave touched her shoulder, "maybe we should leave her to let us in herself, Claire." He suggested gently, as she turned to him. "Let's give her some time."  
Claire looked scared, "but she needs help now, David." She protested urgently. "I need to talk to her."

Reluctantly Jeanette stepped in, "Dave's right, Claire," she said. "She'll let us in when she calms down."

Grudgingly Claire nodded, letting her hand slip from the door and turn to Dave. Dave took her hand and gently led her away.

As we followed them, Eleanor whispered to me. "You don't think that it was that Ryan guy that always turns up in her dreams, do you?"  
I turned to her, and suddenly it hit me. "I think?" I managed. _Of course._ Eleanor looked at me, worried. I nodded quickly, "Yeah, I think so. What else could it be?"

"I don't know, maybe nerves?" Eleanor suggested.

I turned back toward the door, hoping that she'd open it. I stared for a moment, before shaking my head slowly. "No… that's not it."

_**(TWO HOURS LATER…)**_

The setting sun glared in from the glass doors in front of the lounge where we sat, and the cool autumn breeze began to blow leaves from the tree provinces, sending them scattering out onto the empty alter below. The guests were sent home half an hour ago on the idea that Brittany wasn't going to emerge from her room any time soon. Rhapsody was taken home to Toby and Julie's until Brittany comes around. Our backsides were numb from sitting and waiting and our patience was growing small. We agreed that if Brittany doesn't let herself out soon then we'll let her out for her.

I had accumulated the foot-tapping and pacing habit to distract myself, but nothing prevailed. I checked my watch, we have been sitting here since 4pm and now it's almost 6 in the afternoon. The reception will close in half an hour. I slumped against the wall across from Brittany's door and sighed.

Suddenly Jeanette jumped from her seat, "Simon." We whirled our heads toward the huge glass doors to find Simon and Theodore entering them finally.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked as Jeanette and Eleanor embraced their counterparts. I accidently added a hint of impatience to my voice, which I immediately regret.

Simon frowned at me as Jeanette pulled away. He had noticed my tone of voice. "We, dear brother, have been busy sending the guests home."

"They were all very worried about Brittany," Theodore added. "It took us a little bit to convince them to go home."

"Speaking of Brittany," Simon began, "where is she?"  
I scoffed, "still hiding away." I shrugged, "she won't tell us anything."

Claire turned to me, "yes, but you have to understand, Alvin, she's been through a lot these past couple of years. She's not doing this on purpose."

I glared at her as I got to my feet, "why does everyone think I'm too blind or too bloody ignorant to see that?"

"Alvin-" Dave started.

"I saved her, you know, I understand how she feels, I understand what she's been through, so don't you talk to me like I've had wool covering my eyes throughout her entire ordeal. I'm _not _as dumb as you think I am!"

Then my expression was spontaneously replaced with that of sadness. "You have no idea how it feels…" I shook my head, my voice shaky. "… To have someone you love so much… look at you like you're her worst nightmare…"

Over these four years of being with Brittany occasionally I experience neglect in the extremities. She would become utterly convinced that I was one of those who'd sexually abuse her and for days she would push me away and ignore me. But then after that phase disappears she would remember me and we'd become a happy family again. She acts like this towards none other than me, so often I'd feel pretty much alone.

Claire shrunk back into her seat, shamefaced.

Suddenly there was a soft click, and we all whirled around to find Brittany peeking out from behind the door. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore, but a pair of pink tracksuit pants and a long shirt and slippers. Immediately I rushed to her, pulling her into my arms as soon as she was within reach. To my relief Brittany wrapped her arms around me and held me in return.

Suddenly all my anger and frustration just disappeared right then and there.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, as I buried my head in her shoulder. She held me tight, "I was stupid… I just got scared."

I stroked her back, "Shhh, it's alright." I told her gently. "It's alright."

I turned at her using my thumb to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. The pink-clad chipette looked up at me, speaking quietly. "Can we go home, please?"

I nodded slowly to her, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

_**Sorry this was so short and took so long a notice, I've just been so busy with everything right now. :/ **_

_**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~Hannah**_


	24. CHAPTER THREE

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

_**Summary:**_

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm glad that everybody enjoyed chapter two of this sadistic sequel, I know I quite enjoyed writing it. I understand that some of you guys feel confused about what Brittany's going through, but don't worry; I've been looking for help for her. _

_I hope you like chapter three of "My Bad II."_

_**XXXX**_

"_**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER THREE**_

_**XXXX**_

_**(BRITTANY'S POV)**_

_It's been a week since the wedding, and my family are still trying to get me to talk. But the thing is, I don't really understand what had happened myself, so what am I supposed to tell them? For years I've questioned my deliriums and my unchanged nightmares, and for years I've also questioned… maybe these dreams are trying to tell me something. Maybe I wasn't as crazy as I thought I was. _

I was at Eleanor's that day while Rhapsody was at day-care and Alvin was out running some errands with Dave. Dave was in late forties and has been to this day Alvin's manager, but none of ours. Simon and Theodore have retired from the singing career and settled down into their own vocations, and the same went with my sisters and me. Simon was a scientist covering all categories from Palaeontology to Astrology, while Jeanette was a professional psychiatrist by day and fiction writer by night. Theodore and Eleanor had given up the fame and fortune as well and are now running a small (but big) Italian restaurant.

As for me, I'm still in school and currently scrambling to finish my incompletes when I was on maternity leave. However ever since Rhapsody was born it had made things a lot harder to do on my own. Alvin would be at work during the day and most of my family as well so I had no-one to turn to. When she was a baby she'd always cry and cry… and cry, and I didn't even know why she'd cry half the time. Sometimes I'd beg Alvin to skip work to look after Rhapsody because I'd be so tired I just couldn't cope with her. But after her _terrible_ _two's _her calm temperament began to develop, and she cries almost never now, but she still hardly sleeps… maybe because I can't sleep.

"I bought the book of horoscopes from the library yesterday," Eleanor announced, slipping a mug of hot black tea into my hand.

I looked up at her as she sat down in the recliner across from me. She had a small navy blue book in her hand and a mug of coffee in the other. "Are you and Theodore still trying?"

"Of course," she dropped the book on the coffee-table between us.  
I reached over and grabbed the book, flipping its pages. "Why would you want one so early?"

The green-clad chipette gave me a wandering look, "I don't know, I… we have been talking about it for a while and it was decided." She told me. "We've always loved Rhapsody and it made us think about having a child of our own."

When Rhapsody was born Eleanor and Theodore, like Alvin and me, instantly fell in love with her. The couple would insist on babysitting her every time Alvin and I would require a break and much of the time we'd struggle to get her back home because Rhapsody had grown rather attached to them also. Only months after her birth Eleanor and Theodore began trying for their own baby, but unfortunately my sister isn't as fertile as the rest of her kin. It has been three years since they began trying but nothing prevailed, however the couple was determined not to give up hope. I try not to sound doubtful either, but it is all too obvious to me that there is no chance that she will fall pregnant.

Eleanor had grown silent for a moment as she thought about it, before taking a sip from her mug. "Well then," she placed it down on the coffee-table. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

My sister had her stern, motherly eyes set on me. _Not this again._ I closed the book and answered bluntly, "If it's about what happened at the wedding, then no."

Eleanor leaned forward, "why not?"

I took a long swig of my tea, "because there's nothing to tell." I was not in the mood to talk about this crap. I peered into my mug, it was half empty. I stood up anyhow, "I'm going for another tea."

I could hear Eleanor scoff as I exited the room. "Quit creating excuses, Brittany." I was busy filling up the kettle again when she approached me. "I'm your sister; I know all your tricks, so you better start explaining." I knew she had me cornered, but I tried my best to weasel out anyway. Closing the lid and turning the kettle on, I decided to just ignore her.

I turned to pour the remainder of my tea down the sink, only to be pulled up by Eleanor. "No, stop it!" She yanked the mug out of my hand, causing tea to spill all over the bench and onto the floor. Eleanor gripped my shoulders so I was facing her. She was angry now. "For _too _long this cold-shoulder crap has been going on, Britt, and I'm not just talking about the wedding, I'm talking about every freaking day for the past four freaking years!"

I stared at her impassively as she continued. "I understand what you went through, but we can only do so much to help you and you not opening up to us is only making it harder for us to do so."

_Yeah right, you understand… _

"You need help, Britt." I pulled away from her as she said that. _I do not need help. _Her voice was gentle now, "maybe Jean can help you. She's an expert on these things."

I grabbed a cloth and began to wipe away the tea on the bench. "I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help." I said quietly.

Eleanor was frowning now, "oh yeah?" she began bluntly. "Do you wanna tell that to your fiancé?" I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Because I'm sure he has an entirely different opinion." I fell silent again. The green-clad chipette shook her head at me. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I turn and glare at her, "why are you so nosy?" I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out.

By the look on Eleanor's face as it fell, I was pretty sure that I had won this argument. But why was I feeling so bad about it? The green-clad chipette stood there for a moment looking as though she'd been slapped in the face, before letting out a grunt and stalking off.

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT…)**_

_The concrete was cold and their breath was hot as it beat against my face. My eyes were closed but I could see everything that was happening and what is about to happen. Tears stained my cheeks as my fingers curled around my bare, frozen legs, and the harsh rain slapped at me like a thousand whips. Their hands wrapped around my arms tightly as they yanked me to my feet, and a frightened cry escaped my lips as I was shunted forward._

_We were going somewhere, somewhere dark and cold and hostile. We couldn't stay in the same place for long. I was tired and sore and nauseous, I could barely see two feet in front of me, and the only emotion I had was fear… constant, chronic fear. I lost one of my shoes and the only item of this outfit that kept me warm. Goosebumps had crept up and down my body; my skin was almost blue and I could barely see two feet in front of me… I said that already, didn't I? _

_A combination of bright lights suddenly appeared through the thick of hair and water in front of my face, and my head turned away instinctively. As my eyes began to flutter away the blindness a shrill scream pierced my ears like thunder, causing me to whimper. I could feel their hands wrenching me up again before my feet abruptly left the ground. I screamed as my body was lunged across something cold and hard before coming to an immediate stop, winding me. Throwing my head forward, blood escaped my lips as I dry-retched. I choked, struggling to breathe as the only light now disappeared, plunging me into total darkness._

_Ryan, _my eyes snapped open and I let out a gasp. Light flooded my eyes as Alvin flicked the bed-side lamp on. I cringed as his fingers curled around my arm, but was reassured with his warm voice and settled back down. My pillow was stained with the tears from my dreams and my left arm had gone numb. I felt as Alvin wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pulled me over to face him.

"You okay, Britt?" He asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah…"  
"The nightmare again?"  
I breathed shakily, "You guessed it."

The red-clad chipmunk sighed a little, before turning to me again. "I don't know what else to do, Britt." He admitted solemnly. "We've tried everything."

"I don't even understand why it has to be such a big deal, Alvin." I told him quietly. I turned my back to him, feeling the sign of annoyance creeping up my throat. "Everybody has nightmares."

"Yeah, well yours are different." He replied quickly. He was frowning at me. I don't understand why everyone is so upset with me; they're the ones who are overreacting, not me. Alvin clenched his fist, his temper beginning to rise. He then let out another sigh, and his fist unfolded. "I think we need help." He looked over at me again. "Professional help."

I was glaring at him now, "don't you dare go down that road with me, Seville. I've gotten it from Eleanor today; I certainly do not need it from you!"  
"Shhh… Rhapsody is asleep!" Alvin snapped at me. I pursed my lips, but the expression on my face never left.

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal." I mumbled, turning my back on him again.

Alvin groaned, "Do you really want to fight this?" He sounded fed up. I didn't really care. "Fine, you can deal with it on your own. I won't be screwed around by your pigheadedness anymore, Brittany." The red-clad chipmunk goes to turn away, only to sit straight up as a loud cry echoed down the hallway and into the bedroom. Alvin groaned. It was Rhapsody.

"Great. You woke her up." Alvin was standing up when I turned around. He was glaring at me. "You know, instead of thinking about how _miserable _you are, how about you start thinking about your daughter." I blinked, was he really saying this? Of course I was thinking about my daughter. Who the hell does he think he is?

I stared at him as he jabbed a finger at me. "It's crunch time, Brittany. Either you straighten up and do something for Rhapsody, or we'll do it for you." And with that, the red-clad chipmunk left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_**XXXX**_

Alvin didn't return to bed last night. I guess he was in with Rhapsody; she's the pits to get back to sleep. The nightmares didn't come back after finally passing out alone, but I still woke up with shadows under my eyes and a runny noise. I rolled over sluggishly, groaning as I did so. Half of the blanket had slipped off the side of the bed during the night, exposing my bare toes and legs to the frosty winter breeze coming in through the open window. After an age I finally managed to drag myself out of bed, and I stepped into some bed-socks and my night-gown before exiting the room.

I peered into Rhapsody's room, expecting to see her curled up in a bundle on Alvin's lap like she usually does, and Alvin sleeping with his mouth open. But then I heard the clanking of pots in the kitchen and ended up finding them cooking up scrambled eggs and toast.  
Rhapsody was buttering almost black toast when she saw me, and she leapt from her chair to hug me. "Good morning, mommy." She smiled at me as I hugged her back. "We're making breakfast." I smiled back at her and nodded as she hurried back to the toast.

Alvin looked up at me. He was worse than I was; he was almost falling over trying to carry that pan of scrambled eggs. I hurried over to help him, "babe, give me that, please. You're about to fall over." His grip was weak making it easy for me to take it from him. I placed the pan down on the bench and cupped his face in my hands. "How long were you up for?"

Alvin inhaled slowly, "a while."  
"More than I while." I retorted. I then turned to Rhapsody, who was sneakily picking pieces of egg from the pan. "How long did you keep daddy awake last night?"

Rhapsody stopped mid pick, "I don't know." She replied quietly, pulling her hand away.

I sighed, before turning back to Alvin. He mustn't have slept at all last night. "You need to sleep."

Alvin shook his head, "but I have work." He protested.

"No," I insisted. "I'll call Dave, he'll understand." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Now go." I heard the stumbling of his feet as he shuffled like a zombie into our bedroom, forgetting to close the door behind him. I took the handle, watching him as he collapsed into bed, and then gently pulled the door shut. I turned back to Rhapsody, catching her once again with her hand in the scrambled eggs.

I put my hands on my hips, "that's for everyone, my dear child." I said firmly. She yanked her hand away yet again, blushing. I smiled at her, before approaching her and giving her a hug. "C'mon," I pulled a couple of plates out. "Let's have some breakfast, yeah?"

Rhapsody grinned as she began to serve the charred toast.

_**XXXX**_

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT…)**_

"_I'll see you on Wednesday, Rachael." Eleanor waved to her gym-partner as she made her way to the exit. It was after seven and Eleanor had just completed her daily two hour session. The sun was just under the horizon now, but vivid orange and pink light hit her as she pushed the door open, as well as a large gust of wind and the icy bitterness of the cold. The green-clad chipette shivered as she wrapped her jacket and scarf tighter around her, hitching her duffle bag over her shoulder, before she began to make the meandering five minute walk to her car._

"Finished!" Rhapsody clanked her fork and empty plate together as she announced the completion of her meal.  
I gasped, "You finished before me?"  
Rhapsody smiled proudly, "yes!"

"Well that's a good girl." I smiled back at her as I stood up, taking mine and her plate with me to the sink. I turned to her, "now go and I'll turn the bath on for you."

Rhapsody nodded, before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Streetlights were flickering as Eleanor made her way across the road to the parking block. This unusually quiet highway made the dark ghostly and forbidding, and made the green-clad chipette rather uncomfortable. Goosebumps began to grow as the skin on her bare hands and face turned a pastel blue, causing her body to tremble copiously on its own and her teeth to chatter. Eleanor licked her cracked frozen lips as she pulled her sleeves over her hands._

I left Rhapsody to her bubble bath, leaving the door ajar so I could hear out for her. She's at that stage now where she doesn't need me to hold her upright or watch her every move, but sometimes she'll slip and fall while she's reaching for soap or a toy. I filled the kitchen sink with hot water and let the dishes soak for a while, before entering the living room and turning on the television.

Alvin was still in deep asleep, that's a good thing. I'm grateful that he was willing to stay up and tend to Rhapsody even after our argument last night. I really don't know what has everyone worked up about, I really don't. I've talked to Psychiatrists, I've been on medication, they've poked and prodded me with whatever they've got, what else could they possibly want from me?

_Eleanor breathed heat into her hands as she turned into the shadowy darkness of the parking lot. The green-clad chipette squinted as her eyes began to adjust to the blackness. Eleanor pulled out her phone and held it before her, using its luminance to light her way to her car. "I'm pretty sure I left it right her," she whispered to herself, shining her make-shift torch in all directions. The light didn't seem to reach anywhere; she could barely see her feet. _

_A sudden gush of icy wind caused her to flinch, and she whirled her head around toward the opening of the lot. Her heart began to pound as the air around her grew colder. Turning on her heel, the green-clad chipette's pace began to quicken as she blindly felt her way to her car, tripping as she did so. _

I shoved a chair under the dining table and turned to look at my assignment sheet that was untouched on the bench. I sighed, frustrated, before snatching the piece of paper up. They were asking me about writing essays now; there were at least five to six pages of crap here. I checked the date; it was due in a week. I threw the sheet down again and held my head in my hands. _Great._

"_We interrupt this program with an important news flash," _I winced as a loud voice echoed through the room. I looked up and peered into the living room as the voice continued, _"A man with a thirty year sentence has broken out of Los Angeles State Prison two weeks ago…"_ My ears twitched as I slowly made my way towards the television, my heart pounding against my chest. I was interested now. Could this be who I think it could be?

_After what felt like an age, Eleanor stumbled upon something other than thin air. The green-clad chipette groped frantically for her phone again, and using the light she peered into the window to find if this car was hers. She gulped, there wasn't anything inside that was familiar to her. So then using her hands she hurriedly began to follow around the exterior of the car to find another one. _

_Shit… she thought. The last five cars weren't hers and the air around her grew colder by the minute. Finally realizing she needed help; the green-clad chipette shakily turned her phone towards her and began to dial Theodore's number. She chewed down on her nails as the phone continued to ring. Eleanor panicked; the call went to his message bank. "Shit, shit, shit…" Desperate, she began to dial the number again._

I listened in as the voice continued, "_… The police have been on a constant search to find the wanted man, but so far have found nothing to follow through with." _I let out a gasp as a picture of a young man suddenly appeared on screen. His dirty blonde hair and inert blue eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I could barely concentrate on the remainder of what the reporter had to say. _"If you've seen this man then we urge you to inform police immediately…"_

"Oh my god…"

"_Hello?" _

_Eleanor let out a cry of relief when the call finally got through. "Oh my god, Theo," The green-clad chipette was almost crying. "I need you to help me."  
Theodore's worried voice replied, "what's wrong, Ellie?"  
"Right now, please. Right now." Eleanor choked. "I lost my-"  
"Calm down, Ellie, please." Theodore was frantic. "Now what happened?" _

_Eleanor held her breathe for a moment, before replying. "My car, it's-" The green-clad chipette barely had enough time to scream, as a large clenched fist came down on her heavily, sending her body slamming against the car behind her and collapsing onto the ground with a sickening thud, the phone tumbling from her limp hand as she did so. There was a moment of Theodore's voice screaming through from the other line, before the phone was crushed between the pavement and the sole of a blunt-stone shoe. _

I stood back, overwhelmed with fear. I could hear my heart jamming in my throat. This can't be… it couldn't… It wouldn't… I panted heavily as I fell like a tonne of bricks onto the sofa, trying to process what I've just heard. _He's escaped… _I rocked back and forth. _He's coming to get me… _I couldn't breathe. _He's going to kill me…_

I almost screamed when the suddenly began to ring.

_This has changed everything…_

_**XXXX**_

_**So… how did you guys like this chapter? It took me a while to think of this one but at least it didn't take me an age to write it up like my previous chapters, thank god. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting up another chapter in a little while. **_

_**~ Hannah**_


	25. CHAPTER FOUR

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
"My Bad II"

_**Summary:**_

_It's been four years since Brittany was rescued from the deep, dark clutches of trafficking, and her remaining criminal, Ryan, put behind bars. But when her and her partner Alvin's family mysteriously begin disappearing and continuous notes saying, "Give me my daughter" replacing, they expect the worst; Ryan's back._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I was a_ _little scared after re-reading the last chapter. I noticed that some people have been thinking that Eleanor has been taken my Ryan, but no, that isn't where I was going with this at all. I didn't want to re-do the first story all over again with the same plot-line. No, this, my friend, is about revenge._

_Oh, and on another note, look out for some new stories as well, however I may be writing more about the "Regular Show" in the future. _

_I fell in love with this show, besides the chipmunks' franchise this is a show that I can actually relate to. If any of you have not heard of Regular Show, which will probably come off as a surprise to me, it's about two 23-year-old best friends, Mordecai (blue jay) and Rigby (racoon) who work as groundskeepers at a park. It's basically a comical, surreal days-of-our-lives show, but way more awesome than that. _

_Yeah, so I've kind of gone off topic here, sorry. It's like second-nature to me now. Oh, here I am again. Heh, let's get back to work. _

_**XXXX**_

"**My Bad II"  
CHAPTER FOUR**

_**XXXX**_

_**[PREVIOUSLY…]**_

_I stood back, overwhelmed with fear. I could hear my heart jamming in my throat. This can't be… it couldn't… It wouldn't… I panted heavily as I fell like a tonne of bricks onto the sofa, trying to process what I've just heard. He's escaped… I rocked back and forth. He's coming to get me… I couldn't breathe. He's going to kill me…_

_I almost screamed when the phone suddenly began to ring._

_This has changed everything…_

_**XXXX**_

Brittany burst into the bedroom, rudely waking me as she did so. My head shot straight up from the pillow, my eyes still flickering from open to close. "Whaat…" I mumbled, still half asleep. Brittany looked as though she had seen a ghost. As soon as I noticed this, my eyes snapped open. "What-what's wrong?"

"Alvin," her voice was shaky as she approached me. "Eleanor's been rushed to the hospital, she's been attacked."  
I sat up, rubbing my ears. "What?"  
Brittany grabbed my arm and yanked me up. "No time to explain. Please, take me to her."

I watched as Brittany rushed about the room, frantically gathering toys and clothes. I still wasn't awake enough to process what I had just been told. "Wha… how do you know?" I asked, disorientated.

Brittany stuffed all the items in her arms into a duffel bag before disappearing down the hallway. "Theodore called me," she called to me. "He was on the phone to her when it happened." I could hear the clatter and thump as she tripped over Rhapsody's toys. I then decided to follow her.

I entered the living room. Rhapsody was quietly sitting on the couch in tracksuit pants and a hoodie, and she was holding a pair of her runners. She hadn't learnt how to tie her shoe-laces yet. Brittany hurried into the room, tossing the duffel bag on the recliner before kneeling down in front of Rhapsody. "Here, sweetie." The pink-clad chipette then began to tie up her daughter's shoes.

"Britt, it's what, eight o'clock." I protested, as Brittany placed a pink beanie over Rhapsody's head. "We can't take Rhapsody; she won't sleep until god knows whatever time in the morning. I'll call Toby, he and Julie can look after her."

"No," Brittany snapped. I recoiled a little, she sounded scared. "I want her to come with us."  
Rhapsody spoke up quietly, "but mommy, I wanna go see Toby-"  
"Not this time, sweetie." Brittany cut her off as gently as she could, but her voice was shaky and uneven. I stepped back as Brittany hurried back into the kitchen, "she can sleep in the car." She said, taking a warm bottle of milk from the microwave and putting it in Rhapsody's diaper bag.

I came up behind her, "why can't she stay with Toby and Julie?" I asked her. Brittany hung her head over the bench, her body trembling. I touched her shoulder gently. "Britt?"

After an age, the pink-clad chipette turned to me, her eyes red. "Please…" she sniffled. "…Can we just go?"

_**XXXX**_

The couple hurried out into the cold of the night, closing and locking the door behind them. Brittany hitched Rhapsody up on her hip as she headed down the stairs and across the yard towards their car. Alvin followed in suit, lugging the duffel bag and Rhapsody's diaper bag in his arms. As Brittany opened the door and strapped Rhapsody in, Alvin tossed the bags in the back seat and rushed to the driver's door.

Rhapsody turned to Brittany as she pulled away, her hand on the door-handle. She had noticed her mother's worried look. "What's wrong, mommy?" She asked her, pouting.  
The pink-clad chipette glanced at her daughter. "Nothing, honey. Nothing's wrong." She then leaned over Rhapsody's car-seat and handed her a teddy-bear from the diaper bag. "Here, play with this," she said as Rhapsody gingerly took it from her. Brittany managed a weak smile. "Everything is fine. I promise." Closing the door, she then hurried over to the passenger's side as Alvin started the ignition.

As the family started off down the street, a dark, hooded figure emerged from the shadows of the forest across the road. The cold breeze blew the hood against his cheek, as his steely blue eyes followed the car as it almost skidded around the turn and disappeared.

The man's head then turned forward as he silently began across the empty road towards their house.

_**XXXX**_

_**(BRITTANY'S POV)**_

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as I hurried into the emergency ward with Alvin and Rhapsody in tow. The room was daubed completely white, everything up to the plastic chairs and the tiny toddler play area. The only thing that wasn't white was the freshly mopped cream linoleum floor which felt damp against the soles of my slippers. I didn't like coming here, I never liked coming here. It was cold and unwelcoming, and too clean. I used to be admitted here at least twice a month for when my nightmares became too out of hand and I'd go into shock.

I glanced about the room; Alvin had made himself uncomfortable on one of the seats while he watched Rhapsody fiddle around with the play equipment. There was a man across from him who had his face buried in barf-bag, moaning and groaning as he did so. He was probably in the midst of a hangover. Alvin sat back in his chair, his nose screwed up and his eyebrows furrowing.

"Um, yes," I turned back to the woman behind the desk. My voice was shaky as I spoke. I hitched the diaper bag higher on my shoulder as I continued. "My sister, Eleanor… she came here about an hour… half an hour ago."

The receptionist glanced at her computer screen for a moment, biting her lip, before turning back to me. "What would her last name be?" She asked me.

I was staring down the bright white hall across from me. I could just see the back of Jeanette's mess of hair as her head collapsed against Simon's shoulder. Toby and Julie sat across from them, while Dave and Claire were in the row of seats between them. "S-Seville," I replied. I then noticed Theodore, who was almost wearing a hole in the linoleum with his pacing. I watched him for a moment, watching him hug his arms around himself and frantically chew down on his nails. After an age he finally turned to me, his eyes widening. I could see much more than fear in the expression on his face.

"Ma'am?" I flinched, I hadn't realised the woman behind the desk was still trying to talk to me.  
I turned back to her, my face blank. "I'm sorry, what?"  
The woman gave me a weak smile and repeated. "You can wait down there for her," she leaned forward and pointed down the hallway, and following her finger my eyes locked with Theodore's again. The others had noticed me by then and we all shared a worried glance. I looked back over at the woman as she continued. "The nurse will come and talk to you in a moment."

Jeanette yanked me into her arms as soon as I stepped into the waiting room. "Brit…" Her voice was shaky and sounded as though she had been crying. The diaper bag slipped from my hand as I embraced her tightly in return. The purple-clad chipette buried her head against my shoulder. "I'm so worried," she sobbed as we pulled away. Her eyes and nose were red raw and tears dripped from her chin. Now with tears suddenly stinging my eyes I pulled my sister into another hug.

I watched as Alvin held Theodore with a confused Rhapsody at his hip. The green-clad chipmunk was in a much worse state than anyone else here; his eyes were blood-shot and he was stiff and unresponsive. He could barely put his arms around Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk looked his brother in the eye, "are you okay?"  
Theodore scoffed ruefully, turning his head away from Alvin. His mouth was moving but he stumbled over the words. "I… don't… I hope…" Alvin moved his head so he was facing him. "…I hope…"

By then Rhapsody had wriggled out of Alvin's arms and was huddled between Toby and Julie. I looked up at Julie and Julie looked at Toby, and then they both looked up at me. I pursed by lips, Rhapsody had no idea what was going on by the disordered expression on her face. She really shouldn't know what's going on… should she? I finally turned to Dave and Claire; they were sitting down across from Toby and Julie. Dave was facing the ground with his head in his hands, while Claire sat up stroking his back. She looked up at me but was silent.

I glanced over at Theodore; he was already looking at me. I bit my lip, "have you heard anything else from them?" I asked quietly.  
"Not yet," Simon was looking over at Theodore also. He had gotten up off of his seat to join Jeanette. I only just noticed him there holding his counterpart's hand. "Jeanette and I only know of what Theodore already told us."

The blue-clad chipmunk then turned to me, "What did he tell you?"  
"That she was attacked." I replied, and at that moment Theodore recoiled, his eyes squeezed shut. My stomach turned, "I'm sorry, Teddy…"

Jeanette blinked away more tears as she hung her head. "Ellie…" The purple-clad chipette sniffled, Simon held her close to him. Theodore collapsed into a chair. I then turned to Alvin, who was looking at me. My lower lip quivered and my palms were moist with sweat. I squeezed my eyes shut as an icy shiver crawled down my spine. All I could see now was the vicious expression on Ryan's face as he appeared on the television, and I saw him. I haven't told Alvin about it yet, I thought about it as I opened my eyes and turned to him again. He had his hands wrapped around mine.

I held my breath, "… Alvin?"  
The red-clad chipmunk looked at me. "Yeah?" He saw the expression on my face and his eyes widened. "Brit, what's wrong?"

Everyone had turned to me then. My voice became shaky, "…On the news today…" I choked. "…I saw…"

"Are you the Seville family?" I flinched, as a nurse suddenly appeared before us. She had her arms wrapped around a note-board and she was wearing a hair net. I searched the expression on her face for some sort of hope, a glimmer in her eye or something that was going to tell us that Eleanor was going to be okay. But I saw nothing… nothing.

Theodore almost jumped out of his seat, "Yes?" He looked relived, shocked and frightened all at the same time.

The nurse bit her lip, she seemed as though she really didn't want to be here. Finally she found her voice as her grip tightened around her note-board. "Before we dive straight into the situation I would just like to ask a few questions…" The young woman paused as she pointed to the seat across from where Theodore was standing. "…May I?"

Theodore shook his head immediately, "No, n-not at all." The green-clad chipmunk fell back into his seat again.

The nurse gingerly took her seat, before turning to us. "Would you like to sit down too?" My eyes widened as I glanced over at Alvin. This really isn't good news at all, not one little bit.

I then turned to Rhapsody who was crushing the teddy-bear between her neck and palm. I could tell that she was confused and frightened by the way her eyes darted back and forth. I went to take her into my arms but then Julie jumped up.

"It's alright, Brittany. I got her." She gave me a comforting smile before holding her hands out to Rhapsody. "Come here, sweetie." Julie spoke gently as she pulled the toddler into her arms. "Let's go and play somewhere else, and let mommy and daddy have their big people talk." She then took the diaper bag from Alvin, before handing it to Toby who began to follow her into a quieter corner of the room.

Mine and Alvin's eyes followed them down, before we took our seats, followed by Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette blew her nose into another tissue as the nurse continued. "I would just like to ask… who was the man who called us in regards to Eleanor?"

"That was me," Theodore replied quickly yet again. The green-clad chipmunk leaned forward. "Is she alright?"

"When do we get to see her?" Jeanette asked, she sounded just as desperate to see her sister.

"Hold on, hold on…" The nurse's voice was shaky. "I still have a few more questions to ask, if that's alright." Theodore sat back in his seat, folding his arms.

The nurse then turned to Theodore. "Were you there with her at the time of the incident?"  
Theodore frowned, "no," he replied. "I was on the phone to her, I heard this great big crack on the other line and then after that the phone cut out. I didn't know what else to do…"

The nurse nodded, before staring down at the notes on her note-board. She looked back up at him. "You told us that she had difficulty finding her car, is that correct?"  
"Yeah, it is." Theodore answered. I looked over at him; the green-clad chipmunk looked like he was trying to stare her down, look deep into her very soul.

Suddenly Dave piped up, "W-why do you need to know all this?" He sounded frustrated. Theodore nodded in agreement.

The nurse struggled to keep her voice from shaking. "Because it is important that we have all this on Eleanor's file so-"  
But Theodore cut her off, "on Eleanor's file?" He snapped. "We're sitting here itching to see how she is and you want to edit her _file_?"  
Alvin pushed him back into his seat and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

The nurse flinched a little, "I-I'm sorry, sir, I really am… but unfortunately this procedure is mandatory before we even begin suggesting seeing the patient."  
Theodore held his breath as he tried to calm down. Alvin continued to hold him there, "do you want her to call security?" Theodore shot his brother a look, before finally sitting back into his chair. Alvin returned the glare before pulling his arm away.

"Look," Simon began, looking over at the nurse. "I know that this process is obligatory, but, we have been sitting here for some time now worrying over Eleanor. We have parents, extremely close friends and siblings here, not to mention the other half of this young woman who just really would like to know what it is that happened tonight, so please… if it isn't too much to ask, which I hope isn't, tell us what's wrong with her."

The nurse paused for a moment, biting her lip. She looked over at Simon, before what felt like a lifetime resting her note-board on her lap and nodding. "Okay…"

I could hear Theodore as he breathed a sigh of relief.

The nurse pulled her hair net from her hair and sighed. "…Eleanor was lucky to get here when she did." She began quietly. "She was attacked; but I'm sure that you all know that by now. She suffered a blow to her head in which rendered her unconscious… She has severe head trauma to the right side, a broken eye-socket, a broken nose and a broken jaw…"

My eyes widened, and all of a sudden I began to feel sick. Was she jumped, was she mugged? Was she chased down into an alleyway and beaten by what, two, three people? The cold chill had now become unable to bear as it spread throughout my whole body. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry for my sister, but I'm all cried out. I can't cry anymore, I can't really feel much else anymore except resentment.

Jeanette was in a state of horror, "Oh my god…" Simon held her closer to him. I almost jumped out of my skin as Alvin's grip around my hand grew tighter. I met his eyes as I turned to him, I watched as Theodore's face turned white, and Dave once again burying his head into his hands as the nurse continued.

"…Eleanor had also suffered internal bleeding and we are currently operating on reducing the swelling to her brain…"

The conversation plunged into silence as the nurse's lips pursed, and her eyes had darted someplace else. After what felt like an age I managed to find my voice, but only barely. "… It… It's that bad…?"

The nurse bit down on her lip, "… Yes…"

I sat back, shaking. Now all I could think about was the argument Eleanor and I had the other day, the shocked and indignant look on her face as I spat at her. My grip tightened around Alvin's hand as I squeezed my eyes shut, listening in as everybody struggled to hold back their tears.

**XXXX**

_Kick… Kick… KICK, _the front door snapped off its hinges, sending a cloud of wood-shavings in all directions as it plummeted down onto the floorboards below. Ryan readied his handgun as he entered the house, moving through the cloud of dust that was the wood shavings. After a moment Ryan lowered his firearm, stepping over the shattered door and removing his hood, illuminating his sharp blue eyes and dirty blonde hair to the kitchen light in front of him.

Ryan clenched his free fist, revealing a set of bloodied knuckle-dusters as he strode closer to the light.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The green-clad chipette barely had enough time to scream, as a large clenched fist came down on her heavily, sending her body slamming against the car behind her and collapsing onto the ground with a sickening thud, the phone tumbling from her limp hand as she did so. There was a moment of Theodore's voice screaming through from the other line, before the phone was crushed between the pavement and the sole of a blunt-stone shoe._

_~FLASHBACK ENDED~_

Tossing his firearm onto the bench beside him, Ryan groped for the square—ish lump in his back pocket and yanked it out – it was a box of matches, dropping down onto the bench along with his gun. He then pulled out a carton of extra-virgin olive oil from the cupboard beside the stove.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Kneeling down, Ryan yanked the barely conscious Eleanor towards him. Red trickled from the bloodied gash where he had struck her; the weight of the blow had cut close to her eye and pushed the socket far out of place. Despite the wound, tears were gushing from the inflated pulp that was her right eye. _

_Ryan clenched his fist again as he pulled back, the steel on his knuckle-dusters glittering against the moonlight, before bringing down another powerful blow to the green-clad chipette's face. _

_~FLASHBACK ENDED~_

Kicking down yet another door, Ryan entered Brittany and Alvin's room. He squinted, allowing his eyes to adjust to the blackness. He carried the carton of oil and the matches were in his back pocket. He raised his head, inhaling all the sights and smells of the bedroom.

It was a large room, a Queen-sized bed lay un-made against the wall to his right, and a dressing-table and acoustic guitar stood in the corner on his left. Ryan paced about the room, tracing his fingers over the bed-sheets in which Brittany had laid under and the sweet smell of strawberry lingering on her pillow. The familiar scent had filled Ryan's nose and his eyes were immediately lit.

Despite the four years in prison, Ryan was still infatuated with her; he could still remember what she smelt like. He could remember every detail of his time with her, what she felt like inside, how good she made him feel. The distance had made desperate, desperate for more. But then she was ripped from his grasp, by a man he once called friend… and she stayed with him.

Ryan's eyes moved from the bed to the bed-side table, where they locked on a small framed photo sitting beside the lamp. Ryan pulled the photo towards him to get a better look, his teeth gritted at what he saw. A family photo, he could see Brittany and… Alvin, together… and… who's that? There was his daughter, smiling up at Alvin like, like… Ryan gripped the frame until it splintered, before hurling it across the room.

With a loud grunt he grabbed the carton of oil and in a rage began to douse the bed-sheets. Tossing the carton aside Ryan then yanked up Alvin's guitar and shattered it against the dressing table, before drenching that too with oil.

He then flung what was left of the guitar into the wall, before kicking the dressing table onto its side.

**XXXX**

**(Brittany's POV)**

I peered up at the clock on the wall; it was closing in towards ten o'clock, Rhapsody should have been in bed by now. Looking over my shoulder I spotted Toby and Julie sitting in the corner of the room, with Rhapsody snuggled up between them wrapped in a blanket. I cracked a smile; she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. But the contentment was only momentary for then I remembered why we were here.

The nurse had left the room a while ago, silent, her head low. I could tell that she resented who gave her the order to give out the bad news, anybody would.

Sitting forward, I pushed my fringe out of my face. My head hurt from all the anxiety and the overthinking and the depression, and more importantly, the guilt. My throat began to tighten as I thought about my argument with Eleanor the day before, how I kicked her down and didn't even bother to help her back up. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it… she dug so far into my personal predicaments that I felt vulnerable and exposed, and I guess I just snapped. I wish I could have told her I was sorry before this happened to her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, promising myself not to cry.

**XXXX**

Scraping the end the match against the dressing table, it lit up. Ryan watched as his fingers let the match fall and within an instant the tiny flame came alive on the bed-sheets, sending burning embers everywhere. Sparks leached into Ryan's hoodie as he hurled the carton of oil into the kitchen and pushed over the coffee table, before knocking a picture from the wall and smashing it over his knee. Ryan tossed the shattered family portrait into the flames which had now spread into the living room.

**XXXX**

I felt Alvin's hand as he curled it around mine, and I looked up at him. I had tears welled up in my eyes now, my head throbbed and my heart ached. I couldn't handle the suspense anymore; I wanted to see my sister. I wanted to know that she was okay. I wanted her to know how badly I've felt about hurting her the way I did. I wanted her to know that I was sorry.

Alvin squeezed my hand and gave me the most sincere of faces. "She's going to be okay, Brit." But I just stared at him, because I know for a fact that she won't be. I know she won't. She's never ever been admitted to the hospital before, never ever, ever never. Eleanor's strong, fit and healthy, if you hit her it'll only do you damage. So the reason as to why she's not just in the hospital but under the knife must be so severe it's not funny. Wait, it's not funny anyway.

I gripped Alvin's hand tighter as the nurse once again began to approach us.

**XXXX**

Ryan burst through the opening of the house and onto the front porch, clamping his hoodie around his mouth as he did so. He could hear the wheezing and spluttering of the fire alarm as it melted off of the ceiling, and the heat of the flames on the back of his neck. Ryan stopped at the stairs and slanted against the railing, struggling to find oxygen through the smoke.

He knew that he had to make his escape before the fire reached the stove and the gas bottles outside, otherwise he will be blown into a smoking pile of nothing.

**XXXX**

"She's ready for you now," the nurse said. She still looked grim, that wasn't good. I glanced over at Alvin, and then over to Jeanette. The purple-clad chipette still had tears in her eyes.

Eager to see Eleanor, we all stood in unison and began to follow the nurse towards the corridor.

**XXXX**

Ryan stumbled as he went to regain his footing, before taking off down the footpath and through the front gate. Moments later an ear-piercing explosion was heard, and Ryan threw himself behind the hedge as flames burst through the front door and windows, sending shards of glass and wood chips in all directions.

Startled by an eruption of sirens, Ryan jumped to his feet and sprinted across the road, disappearing into the brush as a fire engine skidded around the corner.

**XXXX**

I took Alvin's hand again as we walked down the corridor. The journey felt endless and a sick feeling suddenly hit me in my stomach. I chewed down on my lip; I really do hope that she's okay…

I held my breath as the nurse came to a stop and turned to us. She could barely look at us. She paused for a moment before gesturing towards an opened door to her right. "Eleanor is resting in here." She spoke quietly.

Theodore was the first to react, pushing past Simon and Jeanette. The green-clad chipmunk hurried towards the door, and the nurse backed away. I let go of Alvin's hand and began to follow him. "Excuse me, sorry." I squeezed past Dave and Julie and then Simon and Jeanette.

Theodore had his head through the door when I reached him, he was frozen stiff. I touched his shoulder, "Theodore?" He didn't react; instead he disappeared into the ward. I went to follow him again, before immediately coming to a stop at the door.

My eyes were wide, my jaw was agape. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. "Oh my god…" There in the bed where Theodore kneeled, he clutched the hand of a tiny blonde-haired chipette, my little sister whom I couldn't even recognise. Her face was blown up to the point where her eyes were barely visible, with cuts and bruises and stitches everywhere. She was hooked up to a drip, with tubes and cords covering every inch of her body and face. Half of her head had been shaven. Her heart monitor was slow and hardly audible. I staggered back, this is bad…

Suddenly Jeanette shoved past me, causing me to almost lose my footing. An ear-piercing scream was heard as the purple-clad chipette lurched back, shaking with fear. Simon lunged for her, holding her upright as she shook vigorously.

"Ellie, Ellie, please no…" Tears were rushing from Theodore as he held his counterpart. "You can't be here, you just can't…" The green-clad chipmunk sobbed as the rest of the family went to look at her.

"Oh my god…" Claire gasped as Simon ushered Jeanette back into the waiting room.  
Dave's eyes were wide, "Ellie…"  
Finally Alvin came in. "Oh shit…"

**XXXX**

_**Sorry guys that this took so long, I had writer's block plus work and school and all this other stuff going on. But I really hope this has made up for the suspense, it scared me as I wrote it. **_

_**Thank you for waiting, guys.**_

_**I promise that the next chapter will come shortly.**_

_**~ Hannah ~ **_


End file.
